


El típico mujeriego.

by Toporouseka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Violation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toporouseka/pseuds/Toporouseka
Summary: Sai y Gaara le hacen una broma a Sasuke quien esta muy orgulloso de su hombría y lo hacen pensar que se acostó con un joven rubio.¿Pero que pasa cuando quiere  saber mas de el?¿Sasuke se enamora o sera uno de sus trofeos?+🔞⚠
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Capitulo 1: "La broma"

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Voy aclarar que aquí hay 3 sexos hombres, mujeres y donceles.
> 
> Advertencia:
> 
> La historia a continuación tendrá narrada escenas explícitas y puede tener relación tóxica, que no podrían ser de su agrado. Se recomienda retirarse si es muy sensible a este tipo de historias ficticias pero si deseas continuar es bajo tu propio criterio.

Me considero una persona atractiva y si me gusta presumir mi belleza puedes envidiarme que eso me gusta porque así puedo seguir siendo bello, los insultos alimentan mi orgullo y a todas las chicas les digo que no se hagan ilusiones porque a ninguna les pertenezco esa es mi ideología mi nombre es Sasuke tengo el cabello suelto sobre mi frente de color negro igual que mis ojos, mi piel clara y un físico que cualquier mujer desearía. Mis preferencias son las mujeres eh escuchado de los donceles pero desde joven sabía que yo había nacido para estar con ellas. Soy dueño de las empresas Hebi que yo mismo inicie mi padre siempre quiso que me dedicara al negocio familiar pero a mi parecer no era lo que yo buscaba dedicándome a abrir mi propia empresa y mi fortuna en otro lado.

Me encuentro haciendo unas anotaciones en mi computadora esperando poder terminar pronto para poder ir a tomar una ducha refrescante pero el sonido de mi celular empezó a sonar buscando entre mis cosas pude ver que era uno de mis abogados.

-¿Que hay Sasuke?-apenas podía oír ya que sonaba muy fuerte la música poniendo en conclusión de que se fueron a tomar y me llamaron para invitarme.

-ahora ¿Que jodidos quieres?-furioso le conteste ya que estaba por colgarle por hacerme perder mi tiempo para terminar de una vez con mis informes y poder presentarlos mañana a un nuevo negociante.

-tranquilo Sasuke solo te pasaba a recordar que llegas tarde con tu futura socia-contesto un poco burlón, tratando de hablar lo más rápido que podía ya que intuía que le iba colgar.

-se me había olvidado por completo-suspiro fastidiado sabiendo de quien se trataba una socia que apenas quería firmar unos de los contratos, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Sakura esa mujer se le veía que apenas tuvo suerte de casarse con alguien rico ya que no tenía clase para elegir el lugar y en su manera provocativa de vestir-enseguida voy-colgué mi celular pasando mi mano por mi rostro frotándolo preparándome mentalmente para hablar con esa mujer tan vulgar.

En una discoteca se encontraban tres personas esperando, dos de ellos estaban incomodos por el lugar en donde había decidido Sakura para poder firmar los papeles del contrato de hecho pensaban que podían hacerlos ellos solos pero esta insistía en ver a Sasuke para poder firmar. La música estaba lo que daba pero eso no era el problema era en si quien tocaba parecía una canción de muy mal gusto y las personas que se encontraban bailando era algo que preferirían no ver, un pelirrojo llamo al mesero muy molesto pidió algo fuerte ya que la mujer que tenía enfrente la ponía de un humor fatal y no quería ponerse agresivo con ella.

-ha...-rompió el silencio una mujer tiene el cabello largo rosa dividido por la mitad, piel blanca y ojos verdes, su vestimenta no dejaba nada en la imaginación trayendo unos colores chillantes con tacones de plataforma transparente. Estaba molesta de esperar y ya lleva más de cinco bebidas en pedir sorprendiendo a los abogados ya que bebía muy rápido.

-lo siento esto no se vuelve a repetir-hablo un hombre con el mismo parecido de Sasuke pero con la piel más clara y fleco en puntas en su manera de peinar-¿No es así Gaara?-a su lado se encontraba un pelirrojo con ojos verdes tomando de un jalón lo que acababa de pedir poniendo una sonrisa a la socia.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Pensé que eran muy estirados-hacia señas al camarero para que le trajeran más bebidas a la mesa, al ver que tenía la vista en otro lado Gaara hacia muecas en su contra ganándose un pequeño codazo de Sai quien sonreía falsamente.

-Compórtate- susurro

-¡Sasuke!-grito emocionada ya que entre la multitud se encontraba el, movía efusivamente su brazo para indicarle en donde se encontraban sentados y el pelinegro puso sus ojos en blanco ya que quería terminar con esa persona de una vez sintiendo lastima por el marido que la tenía que soportar.

-discúlpame es que tenía cosas importantes que hacer-fue cortante para dejarle en claro que no quería nada con esa chica excepto los billetes de su esposo, se sentó a un lado de ella observando los varios vasos que se acumularon en la mesa.

-no te preocupes no espere mucho-transformó su actitud chocante por una melosa tratando de hacerse la tierna, poso su cabeza en el brazo de Sasuke y sus brazos parecían como pulpo ya que se enroscaba alrededor de él.

Después de varias horas finalmente firmo el papel después de estar casi rogándole a una borracha de que escribiera de una vez evitando sus coqueteos, al sacar lo que quería Sasuke acompaño a su socia hacia la salida poniéndose encima de el en todo el camino parecía que el trayecto era eterno para que tomara un taxi-bueno Sakura te dejo-le abrió la puerta del carro para que se metiera.

La peli rosada le agarra de la manga acercando su rostro hacia el pudiendo oler la alcoholizada que estaba-¿Porque no me acompañas a mi casa?-con voz seductora apenas de milagro pudo formular la pregunta, reía sin sentido tambaleándose.

-yo creo que a esas horas se encuentra tu esposo en casa lo siento tengo que trabajar-casi obligado la sentó atrás del taxi y rápidamente le encerró indicándole al chofer a donde tenía que dejarla.

A dentro los abogados seguían con la fiesta Sai trataba de poner en mejor humor a su amigo quien seguía con su gesto fruncido-¡Es la última vez que me mandan con ella es toda una fichita no sé cómo Lee se casó con ella!-seguía tomando quejándose de todo lo acumulado que tenía de hecho el conocía a su marido su nombre era Lee un amigo de su familia y talvez no era apuesto pero es una persona muy estimada por él, era muy respetable que tuvo la mala fortuna de enamorase de una mujer cualquiera como esa.

-mal por él ni modo negocios son negocios ¡Oye! ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una broma a Sasuke?-pregunto a su amigo con una sonrisa típica de él sacando una sonrisa de complicidad a Gaara.

-bueno dime el plan-contesto teniendo un poco de interés queriendo desquitarse un poco de su "jefe" por haberlo puesto en una situación muy incómoda.

Al ver que tenía toda su atención decidió decirle su plan que ya tenía un tiempo planeado para jugar con su amigo, ellos se llevaban pesado y era algo común entre ellos tres-mira Sasuke esta tan orgulloso de su hombría que tal si se acuesta con un hombre...-

Sonrió a la propuesta de su amigo imaginando el rostro de terror genuino en la cara de Sasuke-¡Sí! ¿Pero quién?

-pues...-miro hacia alrededor buscando a quien los había atendido hace rato-¿Qué tal ese camarero?-señalo al rubio, Gaara vio al candidato le pareció muy buena idea ya que tenía rasgos finos y cualquier que tuviera unas bebidas de más lo confundiría con una atractiva mujer.

-¡Hey ven!-grito al camarero, el rubio ya estaba acostumbrado a que se dirigieran así con el camino hacia ellos preparando su libreta para apuntar su pedido-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Parpadeo extrañado ya que era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba su nombre-Naruto...-dudoso en darles su apellido recordando que solo le pidieron su nombre.

-oye Naruto ¿Te gustaría ganar algo extra? ¡Claro! Aparte de tu magnifica propina por habernos atendido rápido- medito un momento realmente necesitaba el dinero pero una parte le decía que no ya que no había dinero fácil-de acuerdo pero ¿Que tengo que hacer?-sin pensarlo mucho decidió creerles talvez era una apuesta tonta que siempre hacían los borrachos.

-mira simplemente te desnudas y te metes en la cama de un amigo-

Asustado retrocedió a lo cual Gaara lo detiene por el brazo-mira solo tienes que fingir que tuviste un noche maravillosa eso es todo-tratando de componer lo que había dicho Sai ya que lo dijo golpeado, tenía poco tacto cuando no se trataba de negocios.

Naruto miraba desconfiadamente hacia ellos dos analizo una última vez la oferta en verdad necesitaba el dinero-acepto pero nada de que quiera buscarme o algo a si -Sai lo miro divertido por la ocurrencia que dijo-no creo que te quiera buscar-.

Decidieron convencer a Sasuke a ir a otro bar de su zona para celebrar que se había desecho de una molestia menos, Gaara menciono que al rato los alcanzaba que tenía que ir a su casa a dejar unos documentos, todo era una mentira para llevar al rubio junto a él al bar y hacerle la broma.

Sai se fue con Sasuke pidiendo el lugar de siempre, el bar era el más conocido y lujoso de toda la ciudad con bebidas excelentes, música relajante y personas respetables es decir gente adinerada- Sasuke ¿Cómo te fue con la plasta rosa? No se quitaba de encima no sé cómo te pudiste meterte con ella-.

-¡Ni me hables de esa mujer solo me acosté con ella para que firmara el contrato!-el camarero se acercó dejándole varias bebidas y Sai tomo su vodka chocando su baso con el de su amigo-brindemos entonces-.

Gaara llego después de un rato dejando al rubio en su auto para después meterlo con su jefe, camino directamente hacia su mesa favorita uniéndose a la fiesta sin que sospeche hacen que Sasuke se emborrache -¡Toma Sasuke! -ofreció otra copa el otro acepta el trago después de varias horas hacen que se sienta cansado y se duerme a lo cual sus amigos quedaron satisfechos.

Se dirigen a un hotel de su confianza mientras ellos sostenían a su amigo uno cargaba por los brazos y el otro los pies el recepcionista los mira algo asombrado ya que nunca había visto al señor Uchiha en ese estado dándoles la llave para que acomodaran a uno de los fieles clientes del hotel. Al llegar al cuarto lo acomodaron a la cama donde le quitan la ropa y hacen señales a Naruto acostándose a un lado de él, por ultimo vieron con complicidad al rubio y al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de despertar se esconden rápidamente en un armario.

-¡Rayos! ¿En dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido abriendo pesadamente sus ojos observando lo que parecía ser un hotel su cabeza dolía a horrores recordando que se había exedido con la bebidas a noche, Naruto por otra parte al sentir como se mueve el otro se empieza a sentir nervioso por saber su reacción al verlo, al sentir la presencia de alguien más volteo a mirar lo que se había "comido" -rayos hasta borracho soy un galán- levanta la sabana y mira su parte trasera-tiene un buen culo-y con sus manos lo acaricio haciendo poner nervioso.

-buenos días amorcito-

-me acosté ¡CON UN HOMBRE!

-también es mi primera vez pero nada más fue una aventura-salía de la cama y recogía sus cosas.

Mientras hablaba él lo miraba y por un instante se detuvo el tiempo viéndolo bien estaba guapo admitió que tenía cierta atracción hacia el su cabello parecía sedoso y eso ojos eran tan azules como el mismo océano llegando a pensar que era doncel-oye dame tu número de teléfono...-

El otro lo miro raro y preocupado ya que la idea es que estuviera traumado al verlo-mira es que no tengo teléfono-.

Sasuke no se iba dar por vencido nadie que conocía no tenía teléfono-¿Dónde vives?-

-es que soy casado amo a mi mujer a sí que dejémosle ahí...-eso había descartado su teoría pero aun así pudiera ser que él estuviera mintiéndole.

-eso que tiene que ver además yo soy un buen amante-lo acorralo hacia la pared acercándose para apreciar la fragancia a jazmín esta acción intimido al rubio haciendo que se encogiera sintiendo como su piel se erizaba del miedo tenía que salir de ahí antes de que lo violara o algo.

Sai y Gaara miraban divertidos a esos dos dentro del armario-no sabía que Sasuke fuera gay ¿Quizás ahora se esté excusando de que talvez sea doncel? -susurro hacia su cómplice riéndose bajito para evitar que lo oyeran.

Naruto trataba de salir de esa situación empujándolo corriendo hacia la salida pero Sasuke se lo impide-mira solo dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Naruto Uzumaki-

Dejo que se saliera y al encontrarse solo-definitivamente tengo que poseerte de nuevo-formo una mueca mientras lambia sus labios imaginando la noche complaciente que habían pasado.

-¡Carajo eso fue estúpido! ¿Que se cree? cuando llegue a casa me bañare-se froto su cuerpo con un escalofrió extraño dirigiéndose a la parada y tomo un autobús hacia su hogar.

-hazte un lado-reclamo bajo Gaara empujando de mala gana al otro pues sentía que invadía su espacio personal.

-no te muevas carajo que se va a dar cuenta-se movió a un lado que por un descuido se besaron Gaara se sonrojo al igual que Sai.

-mejor vamos a ver que planea Sasuke- el otro asentía saliendo rápidamente del clóset. 

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2:"Todo sobre ti"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Al día siguiente todo parecía que todo estaba devuelta a la normalidad o eso aparentaba ser así Sai se preparaba para ir hacia la oficina mientras miraba los detalles de su vestuario en su reflejo pensó en el incidente de ayer con su amigo el pelirrojo en tan solo pensar en ese beso lo hiso ponerse nervioso ya que tenían que encontrarse nuevamente pues trabajaban en la misma empresa, Gaara se dirigían hacia el despacho de Sasuke para dejarle el documento de la mujer de ayer y tenían curiosidad de que tenía planeado hacer con el rubio por que el día de ayer oía como no le desagradaba la idea de "tener una velada maravillosa" con ese chico.

Al entrar vio a Sasuke muy concentrado ya que al parecer no quitaba la vista de la pantalla, teniendo hasta el mismo traje de ayer dando a entender que no había ido a cambiarse y su perfecta cara estaba adornado con unas ligeras ojeras suponiendo que no había dormido toda la noche, El pelinegro ni por enterado vio a Gaara entrar ya que investigaba a su acompañante de ayer. Naruto hasta pensar su nombre hacia que su piel se erizara, sus ojos azules, su piel bronceada y su aroma era como si fuera esculpido por los mismos dioses y que solamente él podía tener el privilegio de tocarlo.

-Oye ¿Quién es tu próxima víctima?-hablo finalmente para que notara que lo estaba viendo, silencio recibió ya que seguía tecleando no duro mucho ya que nuevamente la puerta se abrió volteando quien había interrumpido su incomoda platica.

-¿Interrumpo?-pregunto Sai venia algo retrasado y ya se esperaba el reclamo de su jefe pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta alguna, Gaara al ver al otro no pudo evitar desviar la mirada rápidamente enrojeciendo ya que recordó lo que paso entre ellos dos, lamentablemente fue notorio para Sai haciendo que toda la oficina se pusiera en un incómodo silencio.

Desviando un poco la mirada, vio que tenía visitas de sus abogados-¿Necesitan que les diga que hacer? O tienen la capacidad suficiente para saber sus deberes-pronuncio de mala manera mientras nuevamente empezaba a teclear, haciendo entender que lo dejaran a solas. 

Gaara al ver que no le sacarían la sopa decidió retirarse-bueno yo ya me voy-al ver que el pelirrojo tomaba su portafolio, decidió seguirlo entendiendo perfectamente la indirecta de que lo dejaran a solas-te acompaño-.

Al salir sus camaradas de su oficina su rostro tenía un semblante de regocijó cuando encontró lo que tanto buscaba la dirección de Naruto Uzumaki a lo cual da una carcajada ya que su empeño le dio frutos encontrando su dirección y algunos pequeños datos generales-te encontré-relamía sus labios y sus ojos brillaban de deseo al ver la fotografía realmente lo deseaba quería tenerlo sometido debajo de él.

Amanecía para Naruto quien llegó hacia su casa después de la jornada de la noche quería desayunar con su linda esposa Hinata quien se caracteriza por ser tímida, serena, muy educada, bondadosa y algo inocente, su cabello es negro azulado y sus ojos parecían cual perlas. Tiene complicaciones con el corazón lamentablemente no tenían hijos ya que Naruto era un doncel una relación muy poca inusual y se podría decir prohibido haciendo que el rubio tomara un nombre falso, realmente estaban enamorados de uno con el otro aunque sus familias se opusieron inclusive los desheredaron con el intento de separarlos pero su amor iba más a allá del dinero así que decidieron huir para casarse finalmente.

Buscaba sus llaves de su hogar para finalmente descansar-¡Ya llegue amor!–grito a todo pulmón llamando la atención de su esposa asomándose de la cocina al escucharlo.

-Qué bueno mi amor-se dirigió hacia el para recibirlo con un gran abrazo besando dulcemente en los labios sonriendo con cariño para llevarlo al comedor.

-¿Qué hay de comer? ¡Huele muy bien!-tomaba asiento en la mesa oliendo la comida que preparo con todo cariño para él recogiendo sus cubiertos para desayunar.

-kobe beff- traía dos platos a la mesa colocándolo enfrente de él y coloco el suyo a su lado tomando asiento esperando a que su esposo probará su comida, sonrió complacida al ver el rostro de felicidad de probar su comida decidiendo comer.

Después de desayunar su esposa recogió los platos para lavarlos y Naruto se dirigió a su cama para dormir generalmente él no era del turno de la noche pero su jefe Hidan se lo pidió de favor ya que le faltaba personal nocturno solo tendría que hacerlo hasta mañana ya al parecer tenía unas entrevistas, su mujer continuo con su labores de hogar buscando el cesto de la ropa sucia dirigiéndose hacia la sote huela para empezar a lavar.

Después de una cuantas horas despertó pesadamente sus ojos al oír que alguien tocaba persistente el timbre-¿Quién será?-pensó ya que no acostumbraba en tener visitas sorpresas pesadamente se levantó de su cama y fue al baño abriendo el agua del grifo lavándose el rostro para refrescarse.

Finalmente bajo las escaleras lentamente a abrir la puerta-¡Voy!¡Voy!¡Voy!- oía como tocaban desesperadamente abriendo abruptamente, sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver que era el pelinegro de ayer por lo cual se asustó intentando cerrar la puerta pero al ver sus intenciones se interpuso en su camino empujando para abrir-¿Qué haces aquí?-pronuncio en voz baja para evitar que no escuchara Hinata.

-a visitarte que no es obvio-empujo más fuerte la puerta percatándose de la linda piyama azul cielo adornado de zorritos adorables-linda piyama-sonando coqueto sonriendo con picardía haciendo sonrojarlo insistiendo en cerrarle gritándoles que se larga de su casa.

Hinata al oír gritos fue hacia abajo asomándose por las escaleras-¡¿Eres tu amor?!-al escuchar la voz femenina Sasuke murió de celos ya que él nunca fue plato de segunda mesa para nadie por alguna razón pensó que el rubio había inventado que estaba casado para hacerse el interesante.

Al darse cuenta que su esposa se dirigía hacia la entrada empujaba más fuerte que pudo la puerta-nadie importante amor-Sasuke aun impedía que le cerrara quería verla a ella para saber quién era la tonta con quien dormía con Naruto.

-¡¡HOLA NARUTO!!-alzo la voz.

Maldiciéndole con los ojos el doncel ya no podía hacer nada abriéndole su entrada para que su esposa mirara hacia afuera-¿Quién es tu amigo Naruto?-ágilmente agarro a su marido del brazo sonriendo alegremente a su nuevo amigo, al ver esa acción Sasuke rechino los dientes ligeramente para no hacer notar su molestia ya que quería arrancarle con la mirada su brazo por la osadía de tocarlo.

"Perra suertuda" pensó para si-hola soy Sasuke –sonrió galante mientras besaba la mano de la mujer sacando el encanto Uchiha, tenía que simpatizarle para que lo dejara con Naruto a solas.

\- ya se iba-pronuncio con enojo decidiendo terminar la conversación ahora mismo, quería deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible para que no hablara de más y meterlo en problemas maritales.

Hinata no era tonta se dio cuenta al escuchar la voz de su marido que el tal Sasuke le causaba nerviosismo pensando gentilmente sacarlo de su casa-Bueno fue todo un gusto señor Sasuke que lastima que tenga que irse tan pronto-sonrió nuevamente, tomando su mano agitándolo para despedirse.

-Lo acompaño hacia su auto-sonreía nervioso hacia la pelinegra según el para que no sospechara también queriendo asegurase que se fuera de su casa Sasuke solo sonrió al ver que tendría unos segundos con él a solas.

Al salir hacia afuera se dirigieron hacia su convertible negro estacionado enfrente de su casa, asomándose levemente a la puerta para ver que Hinata se retiraba Sasuke se abalanzo sobre el otro abrazándolo tan descaradamente besándolo por sus mejillas y Naruto se resistía a esos besos empujando, moviendo su rostro pero al sentir que la mano del Uchiha se dirigía hacia otra parte desato su ira dirigiéndole su puño-¡¿Cómo te atreves a buscarme?!-empujándolo para apartarlo más.

Sonrió con cinismo tomo sus brazos para que no lo atacara de nuevo-con el mismo derecho que tuve cuando me acosté contigo-nuevamente insistió en besarlo sin éxito ya que se apartaba de él mirándolo con desagrado.

-¡Escucha yo amo a mi esposa y no dejare que una aventura peligre mi matrimonio de 5 años a sí que hazme un favor y lárgate nunca vuelvas!- dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Sasuke quien se enfurece al ser rechazado nuevamente casi tenía que rogarle que lo besara y al ver que bajo la guardia le roba un beso con intensidad para que cayera a su pies ya que nadie que probara sus labios le decía que no pero al pasar su lengua dentro lo muerde.

Sorprendido al ver que en verdad no quería ser besado por el hasta tal punto de morderlo, lastimando su ego de paso también enfureciéndose con el-¡Escúchame bien Naruto Uzumaki desde que estuvimos juntos en mi cama eres de mi propiedad y no permitiere que otra persona te posea!-relamiéndose la sangre.

-¡¡LARGARTE DE AQUÍ!!-.

-¡Está bien por ahora me iré pero te aseguro que vendrás rogando a que te dé una oportunidad!-subió a su auto mientras señalaba de mala gana al rubio acelerando para irse lo más pronto posible.

–esta es la última vez que hago ese tipo de trabajos-cerro furioso Naruto a la pobre puerta.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Sai estaba molesto por que su amigo lo evitaba la puerta fue tocada entrando, Gaara evitaba verlo a sus ojos entregando unos papeles aproximándose cerca y el pelinegro pudo apreciar su aroma. Llevaba un perfume caro, no tenía la menor duda.

Podía notar el olor a almizcle, algo de sándalo y un pequeño toque de cítricos. Era excitante y su presencia le gustaba, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y Gaara sintió inesperadamente un ligero estremecimiento entre sus piernas. Ya no sólo se mostraba insinuante, había pasado a coquetear descaradamente con él.

-Tenemos algo pendiente – y lo beso sin pedir permiso, el pelirrojo quiso rehusarse, pero no fue posible, ante su aliento sucumbió el beso fue apasionado, Sai lo abrazó con fuerza; lo levantó y lo llevo al escritorio, sin decir más, le despojó la ropa de su socio, disfrutando de cada detalle del chico.

Lo miraba fijamente, recorría con sus manos y sus labios el cuerpo semidesnudo del chico de ojos verdosos, de labios finos; su pecho blanco definido, su abdomen plano, que dibujaba cada cuadro de sus músculos abdominales.

Tenía un sensual bóxer plano, se notaba su pene erecto mientras el pelinegro lo tocaba con delicadeza, Gaara sentía cada toque y cada beso de aquel prepotente hombre. El continúo recorriendo su cuerpo girándolo poniéndolo boca abajo, viendo su espalda definida y se levanta sus hermosas nalgas, aún no le había despojado el bóxer, perdió la noción del tiempo, disfrutaba de la fragancia del chico, de la suavidad de su piel.

Los labios Sai disfrutaban cada detalle de ese hermoso cuerpo; recorría su espalda, el chico quería gemir, pero no se atrevía, solo respiraba hondo y salían unos tenues gemidos, mientras el hombre lo besaba y le acariciaba, por la columna vertebral.

Ya era hora de quitarle el bóxer, se los retiró rápidamente, quedando en el aire un hermoso y lampiño trasero, sin pensarlo, tomó de sus manos y abrió el camino de la felicidad para que su lengua provocara la sensación más desconocida para el pelirrojo, el hombre lamió, disfrutó aquel agujero limpio de placer, el otro estaba excitado, disfrutaba de ese ano; el chico no soportó más y emitía gemidos de placer. Sus manos buscaron el pene de quien tenía hincado que ya lubricaba, estaba en otro mundo, no pensaban en nada, Gaara solo sentía la poderosa lengua de su apuesto compañero de trabajo haciéndole sentir sensaciones inimaginables.

Sai hizo una pausa, giró al chico mirándolo a los ojos y lo besó, se puso de pies, empezándose a quitar la ropa. Mientras que Gaara admiraba su cuerpo perfecto, sus músculos definidos, sus fuertes brazos, sus pechos increíbles y su pene limpio y grande, el chico actúo no aguantó más se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a chupar, la dulzura de sus labios empezó a succionar el pene de aquel hombre que le inspiraba mucha pasión. El pelirrojo sintió cierta torpeza al hacerle oral, pero le producía placer.

\- Ven acá -lo acostó nuevamente en el escritorio importándole poco si desacomodaba su papeleo, le levantó las piernas dejando expuesto su orto, volvió al punto cero con su lengua, seguía dilatando aquel deseoso túnel. No esperó más, puso su pene al frente de su ano y lo penetró suavemente, Gaara sintió morir de placer, los movimientos perfectos de Sai eran indescriptibles, abrió los ojos y pudo ver aquel hombre perfecto como lo cabalgaba.

Empezó a masturbarse desafora mente, estaban en un ritmo frenético, los gemidos, el contacto de sus cuerpos, los movimientos pélvicos a gran velocidad, estaban al límite para llegar al punto final. Sai sintió que ya estaba por terminar, besó al chico apasionadamente mientras él inundaba de su leche el trasero de Gaara. Sentía el doble placer, el semen de aquel macho estaba en sus entrañas y su leche en su hermoso abdomen. Sai, finalizó con tiernos besos-no trates de evitarme de nuevo...-.

Al otro lado de la cuidad un pelinegro resentido tenía planes para hacer que el rubio fuera nuevamente suyo, sentado en su refinado sillón bebía su vodka mirando por la enorme ventana de su penthouse-ya verás Naruto después de esta noche me pedirás más...-.

Mientras Naruto quien miraba enternecido a su linda esposa dormir, se colocó a su lado acomodándose las sabanas encima suspirando pesadamente después de tener el peor día su vida estaba agotado-ojala que haya entendido que lo quiero muy lejos de mi vida...-abraso ligeramente a Hinata, cerrando los ojos conciliando el sueño.

Pobre iluso. 

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	3. Capitulo 3: "Eres mío"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> ⚠️🚨+🔞Advertencia 2: Este capitulo tendrá narrada una escena explícita si deseas continuar es bajo tu propio criterio.🚨⚠️ 
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Un día soleado y tranquilo para el rubio había llegado con un poco de desvelo habría con dificultad sus párpados pues aún estaba cansado al abrirlos se encontró con la más hermosa vista que podía admirar veía como su querida y amada esposa dormía Naruto paso su mano deslizando un poco su sedoso cabello dándole un cálido beso en la frente-Buenos días cariño...-despertó a la pelinegra estirándose un poco para levantarse e ir a la cocina.

Sonrojado y avergonzado por despertar su sueño igualmente se levantó un poco desanimado ya que despertó más de lo normal para dirigirse al baño para prepararse para trabajar.

Deslizo el jabón por su cuerpo empezando a tañar, buscando el shampoo con la otra mano, al terminar de limpiarse su orejas abrió la regadera para enjuagarse bien, al salir de la bañera dirigió sus pasos a su habitación se puso parte de su uniforme para laborar guardando el resto para después.

Y al bajar por las escaleras olía algo muy delicioso y de la cocina salió Hinata con sus platos, sentándose en su lugar de siempre espero a que le entregara su alimento le había preparado un delicioso desayuno huevos con pan y un jugo de naranja empezando ensalivar su paladar pues ya imaginaba el sabor.

-Se ve delicioso-con un cubierto se llevó un bocado confirmando lo dicho antes.

-Solo lo mejor para ti mi cielo-dándole un beso en la mejilla sentándose al lado de el para desayunar juntos.

A las afueras de la casa del camarero esperando en su auto fuera de vista para que no se percataran los que estaba espiando, desvelado e impaciente queriendo averiguar qué horas eran en las que Naruto salía de su hogar un sonido de su celular lo desconecto de sus pensamientos al ver quién era desvía la mirada de disgusto-Hola Sakura ¿A que se debe tu llamada?-contesto de mala gana sin desviar la mirada de la casa.

-Hola Sasuke pensé que podríamos ver algo de los documentos creo que necesito que me aclares unas cosillas-hablo de manera seductora.

-No puedo tengo unos asuntos pendientes y no creo terminar pronto pero te mandare a Sai adiós-colgó apresurado ya que finalmente salió de su morada

Monto su bicicleta admirando el panorama, recordando a cierto hombre de ayer hizo una mueca de desagrado regañándose mentalmente por recordar es sujeto se dirige hacia su trabajo como todos los días pero no sabía que lo estaban observando.

-Hoy será un lindo día –acomoda su bicicleta y le pone su cadena con su candado al llegar nota que uno de sus amigos lo estaba esperando.

Actúo sorprendido -Kiba que milagro que no llegas tarde-

Su amigo ante tal comentario hiso unos pucheros-No exageres Naruto-cruzo sus brazos fingiendo molestia por lo cual el solo rio para sí al más joven de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Ambos se pusieron en su lugar de apertura de restauran Naruto junto con su amigo les toco de meseros y se dedicaron a bajar las sillas de las mesas para después limpiar.

Kiba se dirigió hacia la entrada para cambiar el letrero de cerrado a abierto algunas personas impacientes entraron de un sentón, claro el joven se las arregló para poner el orden y recibir adecuadamente a los clientes que llegaban en eso entro uno muy atractivo dirigió sus pasos para atenderlo gustoso.

-¿En que lo puedo servir?-Sonreía al caballero que tenía por delante.

-Disculpe pero soy amigo de Naruto ¿Le puedes llamar?-Pronuncio serio y su voz era lo más masculino que había escuchado.

-¡Claro! ¿De parte de quién?-sentía arder sus mejillas e hipnotizado por él.

Froto un poco su cabellera y sonrió de manera seductora dándose cuenta que le gustaba y podría aprovecharlo para que le hablara al rubio-De Sasuke-sin pensarlo corrió por su amigo que estaba en la cocina.

En la cocina Naruto colgaba las ordenes enfrente del Chef y esperaba pacientemente los platillos-Oye Hidan ¿No crees que exageraste con la sal?-el cocinero se hizo de los oídos sordos fingiendo demencia.

-Esos tipos de anoche con quien te fuiste ¿Te hicieron algo? estuve con el nombre del señor Jashin en la boca se veían con malas intenciones ¡Si alguien se mete con mis niños se las verá conmigo!-cambio de tema haciendo que la cara de Naruto a poco frunciera sus cejas iba a contestar pero su amigo los interrumpió.

-¡Hey Naruto! un tipo te busca-dijo de manera exaltada.

Lo miro confundido no esperaba a nadie -¿De quien se trata?

-Un tal Sasuke-se enfurece pues reacciono al nombre, ¿No había sido claro con él? sale de la cocina con cara de enfado y llega en donde estaba sentado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-lo miro fulminante ya que su visita no le era agradable.

-¿Esa es la manera de tratar a los clientes?-ante tal comentario hace que su molestia incremente pero tiene razón ahora estaba como cliente y de mala gana sonríe.

-¿En que le puedo servir puedo ofrecerle algo del menú si gusta?-

Sasuke bufo un poco-A ti-guiño su ojo en forma coqueta.

Eso lo hace explotar-Solo damos a servir lo que hay en la cartilla y si nada más vienes a molestar te pediré de favor que te retires que yo tengo que trabajar-estaba dispuesto a irse cuando le agarra de la manga-Solo bromeaba tráeme el especial- lo anota y se va.

-¿Cómo te fue Naruto?-retrocedió rápidamente ya que su amigo traía un aura maligna y Kiba prefirió no arriesgarse corriendo a cualquier lado.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí en una habitación la nueva y recién pareja acababa de despertar Gaara abrasaba a Sai y este recién despertaba.

-¿No deberíamos decirle a Sasuke que todo fue una broma?-ante tal cometario sonríe su acompañante besando sus labios.

-¿Y perdernos la diversión? ¡Ni de coña!-

-Si tal vez tengas razón-decía un poco divertido.

Naruto llevaba el platillo a Sasuke-Aquí le traigo el especial ¿Algo más en lo que le pueda servir?-restregó los dientes, este lo veía divertido, entregando el platillo pudiendo sentir la mirada insinuante y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Sasuke pago la cuenta no antes de mandarle un beso a su rubio favorito quien simplemente hiso caso omiso ante tal gesto, no le tomo importancia muy pronto le dejaría en claro quién era Sasuke Uchiha se subió en su lujoso auto y se fue trabajar en su oficina quien al introducirse a su oficina se encontraba a Tenten su secretaria y estaba en una posición provocadora.

-¿Qué haces aquí vamos a trabajar?-Tenten estaba confundida parpadeando varias veces por lo general todos los días llegaba caliente pero hizo lo que dijo.

Sasuke se dispuso adelantar un poco de su trabajo para acosar nuevamente al rubio.

Naruto estaba terminando de trabajar ya que eran las seis y los chicos del turno nocturno estaban sacando las bocinas y preparando todo para esa noche. Suspiro cansado recogiendo sus mangas hasta por los brazos, retirándose su chaleco y metiendo algunas cosas en su locker.

Fue directamente por su bicicleta retirando las cadenas que estaban a su al redor viendo que una sombra se acerba hacia el-Adiós Kiba nos vemos mañana suerte en la escuela-dijo el rubio despidiéndose.

-No podre Naruto será hasta el viernes mañana tengo examen temprano y le pedí a Hidan el turno de noche, sirve que Sasori me encella un poco a servir sus famosa bebidas–decía mientras despedía a su amigo, el rubio carcajeo ya que Sasori no lo tomaba en serio y siempre le gastaba una pequeña broma. Subió a su bicicleta para dirigirse a su casa para descansar su trabajo estaba retirado de su hogar pero el único sitio en donde le ofrecieron un trabajo, Hidan era un jefe divertido y amable sobre protegiendo a su empleados llamándolos como sus niños, él se dedicaba en ayudar a donceles en aprietos como yo.

Pedaleaba con prisa ya que llego a una calle algo obscura y aun que no quisiera sentía miedo, vio de repente unas luces de un automóvil haciéndose de lado para que pudiera pasar pero eso no sucedió pues parecía ir a su velocidad sentía que alguien lo seguía así que decide voltear, era Sasuke se exalto un poco y decidió acelerar pero fue inútil ya que el auto del pelinegro en un arrancón se colocó enfrente de el-¿Que no tienes vida social o qué?-ya se estaba asustando realmente lo estaba acosando vio como bajo del auto poniéndose enfrente de él sostenido su bicicleta para evitar que escapara - Mira esto se ha ido demasiado lejos todo fue una broma de tus ami...-se ve interrumpido por los labios de Sasuke queriéndolo apartar pero de un jalón lo baja de su bici y lo conduce hacia su auto introduciendo adentro.

-Escúchame bien todo fue una broma de tus amigos así que déjame en paz estas infringiendo la ley estas secuestrándome-nervioso suspiraba a prisa sintiendo que su corazón temblar de absoluto terror, lo estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

Sasuke pensaba que lo trataba de engañar y mirándolo "no soy tan idiota"-Yo soy la ley el dinero puede comprar muchas cosas y si yo no te he tocado supongo que serás todavía virgen-su mano se metía bajo la camiseta del rubio sobándole las tetilla provocando un gemido involuntario del rubio, llevo sus manos para empujarlo y apartarlo.

-¡Ah...no deja...!-Sasuke seguían sobándolo aun que este se resistiera y en empujarlo mas fuerte hace se lastime, Naruto estaba frustrado nunca lo había hecho con un hombre pego un grito debido al dolor que sentía y al susto-¡bas...basta!-cogió todo el aire que el miedo le dejó y chillo con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que alguien más lo oyese y viniera a rescatarlo.

Pero no fue así, lo único que consiguió fue que él se bajara sus pantalones y se quitara su bóxer. Se quedó completamente horrorizado al ver el tamaño de aquella polla. Debía medir al menos 20, y además tenía un grosor espeluznante nunca jamás había visto desnudo a otro hombre. Por eso aquello le pareció de otro mundo, y no quería ni pensar el daño que podrían hacerle ese animal con herramientas como esa.

Por eso entonces saco fuerzas de donde pudo y grito aún más fuerte, pero sus gritos pronto fueron acallados .Se acercó a él y lo cogió fuertemente por el pelo. Puso su boca a la altura de su increíble polla que estaba como una piedra de dura y empezó a gritarle. Cerró la boca con todas sus fuerzas para que no pudiese meter.

Volvió a gritarle una vez más, ahora más fuerte, y como lo seguía igual, le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tiró hacia un lado-¡Harás todo lo que te diga si no quieres que te lastime en serio!-Ya estaba harto de su negación pensando que talvez al forzarlo dejaría de actuar como puritano.

Eso le horrorizó aún más y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de la impotencia que sentía. Se agachó y volvió acogerlo del pelo obligándolo a incorporarlo de nuevo y poniéndole otra vez la boca a la altura de su miembro. Volvió a gritar, y esta vez no quiso recibir una bofetada de nuevo, así que con resignación abrió la boca tanto como pudo y ese cabrón le metió su pedazo de carne hasta la garganta de un golpe-Disfrútalo ya que es solo para ti-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad Naruto lo trata de empujar pero el pelinegro con las manos le agarra fuertemente del cabello.

Me tenía garrado del pelo fuertemente y con las dos manos. Me hacía un daño brutal porque sentía que me iba a arrancar el cabello, aunque en esos momentos el pelo me preocupaba menos que mi boca. Me la follaba a una velocidad descomunal, sacaba casi todo su miembro y de un fuerte empujón volvía a metérmelo entero, cada vez que hacía esto, sus cojones gordos golpeaban mi barbilla.

Estuve tragándome aquella polla alrededor de 5 minutos. A esas alturas ya sabía lo que me esperaba, pero toda resistencia sería inútil, así que decidí obedecer en todo para que aquello acabase cuanto antes. Me iba desbrochando los pantalones y me empieza a masturbar-¡AHH! ¡Eres un bastardo!- empezó a lamber mi miembro.

-Naruto ¿A quién tratas de engañar? sé que lo estas disfrutando tanto como yo- termina desvistiéndome. El hombre que estrenó mi boca iba ahora a robar la virginidad de mi culo. Así que sin darme tiempo a asimilarlo-¡¡AHHH!!- me metió de golpe provocándome el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido y no pude evitar sollozar. Noté que aquella polla me partía en dos, y a punto estuve de desmayarme del dolor. Note por un momento que había parado pero luego empezó a follarme el culo sin compasión, con una fuerza y velocidad brutales, sentía su pedazo de porquería entrar y salir con violencia de mí.

-Naruto estas...muy...estrecho-sentía su aliento en su cuello sintiendo repulsión total, empiezo a llorar ¿Cómo podría a ver a Hinata?.

-Ya déjame por favor... Hinata me espera-le suplique en eso solo provoque que solo acelerara más y profundizo sus emboscadas.

Cuando me sacó esa enorme polla dentro noté que un líquido chorreaba desde mi interior bajando por mi pierna. Supuse que era el esperma de aquel cabrón que se acababa de correr en mi culo, aunque antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me estaban clavando otra vez. Pese a tener el culo completamente abierto me seguía doliendo bastante, y más cuando empezó a darme unas embestidas bestiales que me tiraban hacia delante y me hacían ahogarme. Para colmo el tío no paraba de jadear y gritar mientras me follaba, y no sé qué estaría diciendo algo que se salía de los límites de la humillación.

-¡¡Naruto me...vengo...ha!!-Naruto estaba sintiendo el semen recorrer dentro de su cuerpo provocando que este también se escurriera sobre Sasuke involuntariamente sintiendo una vergüenza enorme.

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!-Sasuke sale de su cuerpo, rápidamente se va haciendo un lado del auto tratando de huir por un momento empezó a pensar que no iba a dejarlo ir, que lo tendría allí retenido para volver a violarlo cuando recuperara sus fuerzas-¿Piensas salir así?-señalando que estaba desnudo se avergonzó y recogió rápidamente su ropa para vestirse Sasuke solo miraba-¿Sabes? este fue el mejor sexo que tenido en años-

Le dirigió un puño a su cara-¿Ya obtuviste lo que querías no? ahora me dejar...-no pudo terminar ya que le devuelve el golpe que le dio.

-Nunca estaré satisfecho hasta que te posea por completo desde ahora tú me perteneces y yo podre tocarte cuantas veces quiera-asustado dirigió su mano para abrir la puerta pero le pone seguro.

-Yo te llevo a tú casa-encendía el auto conduciendo hacia su casa.

Hubo una gran silencio hasta que llego a su casa -Mañana vengo por ti después del trabajo adiós-Naruto se dirijo hacia su casa

-Naruto bien...-Hinata noto la tristeza de su amado rubio

Abraza a Hinata lo más fuerte que podía llorando lo más fuerte que podía del miedo y el coraje-¿Que pasa porque lloras?-provocando que ella también llorara dejando a preguntarse ¿Qué diablos paso?.

Abraza a Hinata lo más fuerte que podía llorando lo más fuerte que podía del miedo y el coraje-¿Que pasa porque lloras?-provocando que ella también llorara dejando a preguntarse ¿Qué diablos paso?

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos. 
> 
> 🚫En ningún momento busco en embellecer o promover el abuso. Solo lo utilice para que la historia sea entretenida.🚫
> 
> 🔴 >El yaoi no es real, no debe ser imitado y si toca algo que se ve malo es porque es malo.<🔴


	4. Capitulo 4: "Atrapado."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Naruto no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche temblaba sin quitar la vista a la puerta, ya que creía que en cualquier momento entraría por esa puerta y lo violara nuevamente.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer solo abrazarlo lo más fuerte, sentía como su cuerpo tiritar, está muy aterrado comenzó acariciar su cabeza para ayudarle a calmarse, ella tampoco concilió el sueño estaba al pendiente de él, nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera que no fuera su padre.

-Naruto por favor dime ¿Que paso? Así podemos encontrar una solución como la pareja que somos-se quedó callado tenía miedo no sabía cómo iba reaccionar tal vez lo abandonaría o irle a reclamar a esa bestia que se hacía llamar hombre y también la lastimara.

-Dime como ayudarte me haces sentir que no soy in...-al oír eso su marido no dejo que terminara esa frase, la estaba preocupando y de alguna manera quería evitar hacerla sentir mal.

-¡No digas eso! Hinata ahora más que nunca, tu eres mi apoyo-se giró hacia ella encontrándose con su rostro sentía como sus lágrimas caían por sus cachetes, viendo como los parpados de su esposa empezaba acompañarlo con su dolor, era cierto ella era todo lo que tenía por ella dio la espalda a su familia y no se arrepentía desde que fue a conocer a su prometido no pudo evitar cierta atracción hacia ella era tan hermosa al ir pensando en su pasado recordó en las cosas buenas que vivió con su esposa y con eso logro conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto un pelinegro acababa de llegar a su penthouse estaba un poco agotado debido a la pequeña acción que tuvo decidió tomar una ducha antes de ir a su cama Sasuke se metió a la regadera mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo pensando en lo que le había hecho al rubio.

Debajo de él mientras le imploraba que lo soltara, no se sentía culpable por el rubio, no se arrepintió ya que aunque no fuera masoquista cuando penetro al rubio de esa manera tan brusca y posesiva no pensó tan siquiera que en tan solo dos embestidas lograra ponerlo tan cachondo aun que si sentía un poco triste en la manera en el que obtuvo ya que el rubio le dijo la verdad de que no se había acostado con él.

Llego a pensar que se hacia el santito tratando de evitarlo y al obligarlo empezaría a ceder, muchas mujeres casadas aplicaban ese tipo de estrategia con él y creyó que los hombres tendían hacer lo mismo, estaba muy equivocado.

Tampoco era un doncel según la información que encontró era varón, eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

Claramente tenía que hablar con esos dos después por el momento se sentía lleno de dicha recordando la suavidad de la piel de Naruto y sus hermosos ojos azules pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos alguien toca su timbre.

Salió de la ducha y agarro su toaña y se cubrió su hombría dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

-Hola Sasuke ¿Esta noche nos vamos a divertir?-una mujer de cabello rojo y largo, que traía una minifalda que no dejaba nada en la imaginación, hacia una pose de manera muy sutil hacia él.

-Ahora no estoy de humor Karin-la miro algo irritado ya que no tenía intenciones de tener sexo por el momento y menos con ella.

-Qué extraño normalmente aunque vengas de mal humor...-le sonreía pícaramente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, jugueteaba con la otra para pasar y sobar a su miembro.

-Karin, si no quieres que te saque a patadas será mejor que te vayas-pronuncio enojado mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los brazos estaba algo irritado con su presencia y no dudaría en golpearla con tal de que se fuera de su casa.

-De acuerdo pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde buscarme-le guiño el ojo, lanzándole un beso estaba algo desilusionada y sobre todo extrañada alejándose de la puerta para ir a su departamento.

Sasuke casi se contuvo en azotar la puerta ya que quería evitar el bochorno de que despertara algún vecino, paso hacia su recamara y tomo su bóxer para dormir.

Naruto fue el primero en levantarse y se metió a darse una ducha no podía dejar de temblar en tan solo pensar en él no dejaba de sentirse sucio parecía aun escucharlo gritándole y golpeándolo.

Y tallaba más fuerte aunque su piel se contornara rojo volvió en si cuando salió levemente un poco de sangre, como podía ponerlo así como un ratón temiendo ser devorado por él era frustrante en si le recordaba a su padre demasiado dominante y brusco pero sobre todo terco en sus decisiones volvió en si cuando sonó su alarma, aunque tenía miedo no podía darse el lujo de perder el empleo.

-Adiós Hinata has algo rico para cenar-pronuncio desganado.

Hinata solo asintió y le dio un beso aun que se entristeció al verlo desanimado algo tenia y no le podía sacar nada por más que insistiera miraba como la silueta de su rubio salía por la puerta mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

El rubio iba por su bicicleta, cuando recordó que en aquella noche la dejo en medio de la calle así que decidió caminar no quitaba la mirada del suelo no hasta que una voz conocida lo saco de su concentración.

-Hola Nar... ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Hidan preocupado ya que notaba la tristeza del rubio.

-Por supuesto Hidan estoy bien-sonrió falsamente hacia al peliblanco.

-¿Seguro? ¿Alguien te está molestando?-acoso con sus preguntas a su empleado y este negaba con la cabeza. No muy convencido decidió pasarlo de largo esta vez.

Y como todos los días se preparaban para trabajar Hidan se puso su mandil y comenzó a meterse a la cocina, Naruto procedió solamente a bajar las sillas de las mesas haciendo la limpieza matutina de siempre y finalmente cambio el letrero de cerrado a abierto inmediatamente los clientes habituales de la mañana llegaron sin retraso y el rubio procedía en atender a los clientes aun que se sentía inseguro con las personas pelinegras se sentía indefenso y los clientes lo notaban veían como le temblaba las manos levemente a la hora de acercase a ellos.

Hinata limpiaba la casa aún estaba preocupada y quería mantenerse ocupada mientras cocinaba el platillo favorito de su esposo, esta noche intentaría interrogarlo nuevamente todo iba bien hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó-Hola.....-decía aquel pelinegro que vino la última vez.

-Hola señor Sasuke ¿A que se le debe su visita?- pregunto estrellada.

-Deja las formalidades dime Sasuke ¿Cómo está Naruto?- pregunto fingiendo preocupación, sorprendió a la chica pensando que sabía algo

-¿Sabes que le pasó?-.

-Pues lo asaltaron, le quitaron su bicicleta y lo peor de todo es que le robaron su paga de esta semana...- dio en el punto débil de la mujer eso la hiso sentir muy culpable, así es el pelinegro investigo todo de la esposita adorada de su rubio, tenia pues que investigar a esa para quitarla de en medio de ellos- ¿Qué? No te dijo...-fingió tristeza.

-No...¡Voy a buscarlo!-dijo tratando de pasar hacia dentro pero Sasuke le detuvo con la mano en el brazo haciendo que lo viera con una cara muy seria, fingió con una dulce voz de preocupación.

-¡No! él me rogo que no te enteraras, él estaba preocupado porque quería a complementar para tus medicinas de hecho hasta le vine ofrecer un préstamo...-la pelinegra exploto en llanto por eso estaba tan frustrado y todavía faltaban la renta de la casa era un gran peso para él.

-¡Hay! Mi Naruto...siempre te causo problemas...-el pelinegro vio su oportunidad para ganarse la confianza de ella y la abrazá para que llorara tranquilamente-Sasuke eres un buen amigo de mi marido-confió en el por su amabilidad, mientras que pelinegro sonreía con sarcasmo no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-De hecho quiero invitar a Naruto a cenar no sé ¿Si te molesta? Para tratar de convencerlo de aceptar mi préstamo-.

-Sí, no hay problema-sonrió torpemente limpiándose las lágrimas.

Hidan se percataba del comportamiento del rubio estaba muy tenso y nervioso que decidió cambiar a Zetsu su ayudante para que tomara su lugar.

-¿Que pasa Naruto?-pregunto nuevamente.

Nada solo que estoy muy cansado es todo-limpiaba los trastos de la cocina.

-Pues mientras estés así tendrás que estar aquí-sentencio el cocinero aunque Zetsu no tuviera experiencia era muy bueno, no podía poner al rubio de nuevo hasta que se sintiera mejor.

-Gracias....-contesto Naruto terminando de lavar el ultimo plato.

Al finalizar sus asuntos del trabajo se cambió de ropa para luego dirigirse a su casa cuando de repente vio un pelirrojo acercarse a el –Hola Naruto ¿Qué hay?-saludándolo.

Él sonrió ante la presencia de su conocido amigo- Sasori...bien y ¿Tu?-

-Ese bien no me convenció... ¿Todo marcha bien?-

-Sí, solo que estoy muy cansado-fingió un bostezó convincente.

-Bueno te creeré pero si necesitas algo no dudes que yo te ayudare...iré acomodar mis cosas antes de que venga el latoso de Kiba...jajaja-.

El rubio salió finalmente hasta girar en la esquina ahí estaba el esperándolo con unas rosas en mano y vio como caminaba hacia el mientras que el retrocedía lentamente, su cerebro pedía a gritos a sus piernas que empezaran a correr más estas parecían estar pegadas con pegamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- tartamudeo.

-Te dije ayer que iba ir por ti hoy y yo siempre cumplo para las cosas que me interesan- le ofrecía el ramo queriendo besarlo.

De un susto torpemente golpeo las rosas-¡No te atrevas a tocarme aléjate!-le fulmino la mirada tratando de irse, pero él no quería perder la paciencia que le que tenía y lo cargo hacia su auto.

-¡¡Espera mi esposa me espera en casa a cenar!!-Sasuke solo lo ignoro, sintiendo los fuertes jalones que hacía para apartarlo de él.

-Es una lástima porque no iras yo pensaba invitarte a cenar-.

-¡¡No quiero nada que venga de ti!!-grita enojado y fue empujado a dentro del auto y al estar acomodado le azoto la puerta impidiendo que continuara.

Sasuke solo encendió el auto y se dirigió hacia al restaurant Naruto aunque no lo notara tenia pánico no iba no podía tenerlo, no podía soportarlo tan cerca el auto se hacía más chico que no podía respirar a sí que abrió la puerta del auto y se lanzó hacia afuera no le importo tener unos cuantos golpes.

-¡¡Naruto...!!-freno el auto un poco asustado de que se haya lastimado y fue corriendo a esperar que estuviera bien.

Naruto rápidamente se levantó al verlo ir por él, trato de correr pero notaba que cojeaba debido a que le dolía levemente su pie derecho en dirección hacia su casa, Sasuke subió a su auto y lo siguió hasta ponerse enfrente de él y vuelve salir del auto.

-Naruto no hagas que pierda mi paciencia otra vez o quieres que le diga a tu querida esposa de que la engallas conmigo-escupió un poco molesto tendría una cena con el aun que fuera a la fuerza, el ira.

No podía permitir eso Hinata, ella podría tener otro infarto así que decidió hacerle caso y tener una cena con él.

Llegaron al restaurant Sasuke limpio la cara del rubio ya que la tenía un poco sucio al sentir el tacto no pudo evitar temblar.

-Buenas tardes señor Uchiha ¿Quiere la misma mesa?-el mesero nota la presencia del rubio –Veo que hoy no cenara solo-afirma mostrando levemente una reverencia.

Sasuke solo fue a la mesa de siempre al igual que Naruto y pidieron algo de comer el rubio en cuanto llego la comida trato de casi devorar todo el plato el pelinegro veía como el comía.

-Come despacio que te vas ahogar-tomaba vino tratando de relajarse.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Hinata me espera en....-

-¡Ahora estás conmigo! Quiero que escuches muy bien Naruto me siento un poco mal en no a verte creído y quería compensártelo con un cena-el rubio se sorprendió en lo que había dicho nunca creyó que le pidiera disculpas -No te confundas solo te pido perdón no creas que todo termina así, quiero conocerte más a fondo tener citas hasta que te divorcies de tu esposa-decía mientras desviaba la mirada a su plato, por primera vez se enamoró.

-Estas idiota-rechino los dientes- Yo no dejare a mi esposa por estar contigo, en un tipo que acabo de conocer.

-¿No has escuchado el amor a primera vista?-.

-Sí, pero en tu caso hubiese visto más de una vez y si aún te queda dudas no me interesas, ni me atraes-.

-Lo harás si quieres que ella viva un poco más, eh escuchado que necesita una operación para su corazón ya las medicinas no son eficientes y eso claro esta, es mucho dinero para un mesero de quinta puedo ofrecerles una vida mejor.

-Lo harás si quieres que ella viva un poco más, eh escuchado que necesita una operación para su corazón ya las medicinas no son eficientes y eso claro esta, es mucho dinero para un mesero de quinta puedo ofrecerles una vida mejor-.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	5. Capitulo 5: "Pasado."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

En una escuela donde aparentemente había alumnos comunes, pero en realidad era una escuela de prestigio para donceles donde aprendían como ser buenos esposos. Teniendo clara su función, la escuela se compromete con la transformación de la enseñanza; exigir, reivindicar condiciones personales, materiales y estructurales necesarias para implementar las conclusiones obtenidas que deseaban sus padres acabando con la rebeldía de sus hijos aplicando disciplina severa.

Un profesor escribía en su pizarrón.

Siempre dicen "por favor" y "gracias"

Si comete un error, lo reconoce y pide disculpas.

Bebe con responsabilidad. Los excesos nunca son bien vistos en un buen doncel

Llega a tiempo.

Cuida lo que dice, como la forma como lo dice.

Usa perfume pero no demasiado.

Conoce y aprovecha las prendas básicas de su guardarropa.

Un doncel sabe que las acciones hablan más que las palabras.

No interrumpe a la gente con la que habla; escucha más de lo que habla.

Tiene buena postura y siempre mira a los ojos.

Un doncel conoce sus límites sin importar lo que pase.

Los alumnos atentos escribían todo lo que el maestro escribía todos excepto uno.

Un rubio de ojos azules con algo de desgano pretendía aprender o eso es lo que exige su padre Minato Namikase la imagen de su padre era varonil, fuerte y con un carácter firme suena muy atractiva para muchas femeninas cuando se trata de hablar de su candidato ideal. Y hasta cierto punto, estas cualidades no tienen nada de malo, el problema en si es que mi padre era un machista de primera ya que creía que los donceles y mujeres nacieron solamente para satisfacer a su marido y criar a los niños, pero lo graciosos de la vida es que dios puede que te juegue una pequeña broma o tal vez dos, a lo que quiero llegar es que su padre lamentablemente no pudo tener ningún hijo varón (ni siquiera con sus amantes) eso fue un golpe muy bajo para su orgullo, y como el pertenecía a una de las tres familias más poderosas de todo el país no tenía a quien heredar su amada empresa a sí que recurrió a lo más tradicional comprometer a sus hijos.

Naruto Namikase suspiraba mientras leía algunas de las tantas estúpidas reglas que tenía que aprender finalmente había regresado de ese lugar infernal y todavía tenía que estudiarlo en su casa, pero tenía que hacerlo pues siempre mandaba a que lo supervisaran. El rubio nunca tuvo una buena relación con su padre de hecho nunca tuvo mucha conversación con él a menos claro que no sea para regañarlo o castigarlo de la manera más vil que se pudiera ocurrir.

La única que lo comprendía era su madre Kushina Uzumaki era una súper modelo reconocida mundial, eso causaba que tuviera pleitos muy amenos con su padre y causo el divorcio lamentablemente ella casi nunca estaba en casa debido a su trabajo, eso su padre lo aprovechaba para hacer lo que le place con él, siempre lo amenazo de que si mencionaba algo a su madre la pagaría muy caro aunque claro su progenitora no era tonta y sabía lo que hacía queriendo quitarle la custodia pero los amigos influyentes de su esposo impedían que se lo llevara junto con su hermano.

Su hermano Deidara Namikase era el más dócil de niños eran muy unidos pero al ir creciendo su padre decidió separarlos pues ya era tiempo de que tuviera la instrucción adecuada para volverse un buen partido, después de varios años Naruto no reconoció a su hermano sus ojos opacos y con una sonrisa de lo más tensa.

Deidara nunca le comento lo que paso en el reformatorio para donceles pero ante solo mencionar el lugar cambiaba de tema, el sufrió no solo ataques físicos si no psicológicos y para que Minato no lo volviera a mandar ahí se convirtió en lo que tanto le pidió un doncel perfecto.

Siempre vestía elegante, sabiendo de memoria toda las cosas de etiqueta y parecía que su cerebro había sido lavado, siendo que su hermano era el típico adolecente rebelde, pero gracias a eso se volvió en el favorito de Minato haciéndolo persuadir a que enviara a su hermano a una escuela normal para donceles, cuando creía que nadie lo miraba su llanto se escuchaba por mi habitación parecía un ave enjaulada que pronto se iba a casar con Obito Uchiha del cual casi no sabía nada de su futuro esposo veía su tristeza, ese era su destino ser infeliz con un hombre que ni si quiera lo quiere.

Hoy era fin de semana es decir que su padre se encontraba en juntas de negocios así que Naruto se vistió de un pantalón naranja con una camiseta negra que iba des ganadamente con su hermano Deidara quien tenía un hermoso kimono tiene ricos motivos impresos dorados, pintados a mano, que partiendo del bajo llegan a cubrir toda la superficie menos donde se cubren con el obi y caen por la espalda, los colores son vivaces azulados, el diseño exuberante, la tela es una seda.

Su hermano lo jalo rápidamente a su habitación para que nadie lo viera o más bien su padre-¡¡Naruto!! ¿Y tu kimono?-dijo mientras buscaba en su armario algo decente pues no creía que se le olvidara algo tan importante que padre repitió durante una semana completa-Rápido ponte este...-.

-Es sábado tranquilo y eso quiere decir que podremos hacer lo que queramos vamos quítate eso y vamos a otro lado-tomaba el bulto que saco su hermano para meterlo nuevamente.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Hoy te presentaran a tu pro-me-ti-do y si no estás presentable no se de lo que sea capaz de hacer-Naruto sorprendido y reaccionando al fin se fue rápidamente a cambiar lo había olvidado por completo y es que no le importaba que hoy conociera su prometido si no que su padre estaría más que disgustado por su insensatez y lo castigaría o peor castigaría a su hermano y eso lo enfurecía.

Una limosina se estacionaba enfrente de su imponente mansión, los sirvientes recibían gustosos a los invitados y finalmente el rubio salió con su Hōmongi era de seda anaranjada con bordes dorados, pero menos llamativo que el de su hermano mayor, con una sola capa de mangas y de mucha menos caída.

-Naruto te vez bien –susurro su hermano dando una pequeña sonrisa hacia el menor para acomodarle su cabello y ponerlo más guapo para la ocasión.

-Naruto, Deidara...¡Vengan!-les grito su padre con autoridad guiándolos hacia la sala puede observar a tres personas esperándonos.

El mayor con semblante serio quien tenía el pelo largo y café era, Hiashi Hyūga un importante amigo de su padre y dueño de las empresas Hyucorp, a su lado derecho el joven Neji Hyuga que igual que el mayor tenía un semblante serio aun que era atractivo el rubio rápidamente desvió su mirada para percatarse de su acompañante de su lado izquierdo era realmente hermosa Hinata Hyuga de pelo azulado y piel aparentemente suave.

Hinata noto que el pelirrubio no quitaba su mirada sobre ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse haciendo que el rubio sintiera cosquillas en su corazón.

Hinata noto que el pelirrubio no quitaba su mirada sobre ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse haciendo que el rubio sintiera cosquillas en su corazón

Mi primer amor...

-jamás... ¡JAMÁS! me separaras de Hinata-se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada el otro se sorprendió ya que pensó que no rechazaría su oferta-Di lo que quieras a mi esposa yo lo negare no importa lo que hagas prefiero divorciarme de ella y vivir lejos que estar un minuto contigo me escuchaste engriendo de mierda-.

Sasuke por alguna razón eso lo éxito más, en vez de enfurecerlo como lo hacía con todos los que se atrevían a levantarle la voz-Oh quieres apostar... bien me gustan los juegos dobe-.

-Esto no es un juego no dejare que lastimes a mi esposa me oíste no es la primera vez que huyo de alguien con el poder del dinero- se levantó tratando no levantar más la voz ya que quería irse sin llamar la atención.

-Naruto no me provoques, entiende que realmente me atraes demasiado empiezo a creer que el amor existe- atrayéndolo hacia el casi podía sentir su respiración sobre él y sin percato de el paso una flashazo entre ellos el rubio volteo era un fotógrafo-Sabes eso se verá muy hermoso en primera plana ¿Ahora qué dices?-.

El rubio no tenía opción creía que si le decía a Hinata que Sasuke lo había amenazado para divorciase de él pero si ese canalla demostraba esa foto estaba perdido no solo el si no Hinata los encontrarían sus padres y los separaría para siempre-Esta bien hare lo que quieras pero no muestres la foto-desvió la mirada al suelo ya encontraría la manera de deshacerse de el.

Sonrió triunfante y este solamente lo abrazo posando sus labios a lado de su oreja del rubio-Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero y lo que quiero es a ti-.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


	6. Capitulo 6: "Odio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Sasuke tenía el juego ganado ahora que tenía una foto comprometedora con él, su esposa no le creería que lo estaba amenazando. Y ahora que este le había afirmado su petición de tener citas a escondidas de su mujer no perdería el tiempo para tratar de que se enamorara de él costara lo que tenía que costar. 

En la mente de Naruto muy por lo contrario pensaba todas las mil formas de deshacerse de él, Hinata no merecía que le tomara el pelo era una chica gentil y amable quien era incapaz de lastimar a alguien más. Tenía que deshacerse de el por todos los medios posibles de él.

Vio entonces las intenciones del pelinegro por besarlo y este desvió su rostro, Sasuke irritado sostuvo fuertemente de la barbilla de él y lo forzó a enderezase hacia el para besarlo-Besarte no es parte del trato apártate, me das asco-soltó furioso empujándolo para que dejara de insistir.

-Tu no decides que no está dentro de nuestro acuerdo recuerda que tengo una fotografía tuya muy comprometedora-amenazo y vio que de mala gana el rubio dejo de resistirse, aprovechó y este poso sus labios en los de él, veía su rostro y reflejaba asco tanto que apretaba en demasía sus parpados.

Mientras tanto se podía observar en las más conocidas rascacielos Namikase a un pelirrubio admirando una foto de su familia y aun lado de este había otra mostrando a su hijo mayor Deidara con su ya ahora esposo Obito Uchiha.

Mientras tanto se podía observar en las más conocidas rascacielos Namikase a un pelirrubio admirando una foto de su familia y aun lado de este había otra mostrando a su hijo mayor Deidara con su ya ahora esposo Obito Uchiha

Suspiro con algo de nostalgia su silencio duro poco cuando entro bruscamente un joven con la cabellera peli café larga, piel pálida y ojos blanquizcos- Minato tengo una nueva pista de dónde está mi prima y mi prometido se han escondido...-pronuncia con rabia, dirigiéndose al mayor quien miraba fijamente esperando su opinión al respecto.

Minato desvió un poco la mirada en el monitor y con algo de fastidio pronuncio al hablar- Neji ya han pasado 5 años que no hemos encontrado una pista ¿Que lo hace diferente?-el castaño frunció sus cejas al escuchar que no le importaba su supuesta pista contestando sin pensar- También te has rendido estamos hablando de tu hijo ¿Acaso no te importa su bienestar y la de mi prima? ¡Ella necesita sus medicamentos! ¿Quién crees que va a manejar tu empresa cuando vayas a mejor lugar?-.

Minato sonrió malicioso hacia el joven prepotente-Ambos sabemos que tengo a profesionales en busca de mi hijo y claramente de la señorita Hinata y no te preocupes por mi empresa aún tengo a mi yerno Obito quien si supo manejar a mi hijo y ahora tiene a dos hombrecitos varones desarrollándose perfectamente cómo puedes ver no me interesa en lo mínimo-abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente por el comentario le había dado en su orgullo y Minato volvió a dirigirse a él- Así que si no es mucho pedir ¿Podrías dejar de entrar cada día azotando mi puerta con tus supuestas pistas? porque yo ya estoy harto ahora entiendo porque mi hijo se alejó de ti-.

Neji simplemente se fue de ahí sorpresivamente entro la secretaria de Minato algo nerviosa por lo que acaba de escuchar-¿Que sucede Anko?-pregunto autoritario como siempre para romper el silencio.

-Ah...señor ya llego los señores Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga lo esperan en la sala de juntas-el pelirrubio agarro su saco y fue a salir a recibir a sus amigos de infancia.

-Hola viejos amigos-sonrió al verlos dándole un buen saludo a los dos-¿Cómo han estado?-. 

Uno de los representantes más importantes de la familia Uchiha sonrió ante la pregunta-Bastante ocupado pero ahora que te veo cada vez tienes más ojeras sé que no lo quieres admitir pero yo sé que te importa tu hijo-Minato solo suspiro, la ausencia de su hijo de alguna manera lo sentía pero su orgullo no le permitiría admitirlo.

Hiashi solo se mantenía serio ante la conversación recordando a su pequeña hija de paso- Kushina ya ni siquiera se para a mi casa-Hiashi y Fugaku lo miraron preocupado sabían que ellos tenían sus años de divorcio pero de alguna manera siempre estaban juntos.

-¿Neji te fue a buscar no es así?-Pregunto con voz ronca y algo nerviosa mientras sacudía un poco su cabellera-Deberías de cancelar ese trato mi sobrino está obsesionado con él al principio pensé que era amor pero al pasar los días me preocupa no eh sabido nada de mi querida hija, deberías de cambiarle de prometido-sugirió mientras Minato sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo-De hecho por eso los hice venir hasta acá-sus amigos se sorprendieron un poco-Me alegra que pienses lo mismo, Fugaku no sé ¿Si te interesaría comprometer a uno de tus hijos con el mío?-.

-Ah decir verdad el único inconveniente que tendría es que no se sabe nada del paradero de tu hijo, pero si lo encontramos antes de este año podría comprometerlo con Itachi mi hijo mayor elegiría a mi hijo menor pero...honestamente no creo que quiera-miro hacia la nada y suspiraba nostálgico -Itachi no ah tenido tiempo en buscar a su alma gemela solo se la pasa en los negocios mientras que Sasuke era más impulsivo y se fue a buscar su propio camino-.

-Valla entonces tendré a Itachi de yerno me parece bien tenemos un trato entonces si encuentro a Naruto se casara con Itachi-los hombres estrecharon sus manos en símbolo de estar de acuerdo.

-Aún recuerdo en cuando éramos pequeños y decíamos que comprometeríamos a nuestros hijos para así estar juntos-sonrió el viejo Hiashi mientras que los demás miraban atentos a este.

-Y lo estaremos amigo mío-comento Minato 

Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga soy un joven apuesto, listo y sobre todo con mucho dinero mis padres siempre fueron muy sencillos yo no tenía ni idea que mi familia era rica hasta que mi tío Hiashi me contacto y por supuesto yo reproche a mis padres de por qué me habían ocultado la verdad podría tenerlo todo.

Su escusa fue muy egoísta según ellos querían que probara la vida sencilla después insistí a mi tío que me llevara con el pero mis padres siempre me arruinaban todo dijeron que aún no era tiempo que yo tomara mis propias decisiones así que tuve que desaparecerlos de mi vida para siempre esa noche misteriosamente mis padres tuvieron una sobredosis de somníferos sin mis padres por fin tendría todo lo que quisiera claro me hice la víctima.

Después de mudarme con mi tío me presento a mi prima Hinata a quien odie toda mi vida admito que es linda pero aun así su personalidad no me agrada, su timidez es absurda pasando los limites posibles, llenándome de frustración de que ni si quiera sea capaz de decir dos a tres palabras.

Y eso no era lo único me desespera siempre se hace la víctima dando terribles escusas de su incompetencia, no tiene carácter para ser la heredera de toda la empresa pero me alegre al oír que su vida pendía de un hilo debido a un problema del corazón que tenía, así que desde niño me dedique a estudiar mucho para convertirme en un buen empresario y así mi tío me dejara la empresa en mis manos mis escuelas eran muy glamorosas y eso me encantaba esa era la vida que merecía.

Mi vida cambio cuando conocí en la primaria a un doncel rubio llamado Naruto me encantaba atormentar a mi prima Hinata haciéndole bromas algo pesadas.

Se veía a una niña llorar, el motivo su primo le habían pegado con pega loca su hermosa cabellera- Vamos deja de lloriquear solo estoy jugando contigo-la niña solamente no podía dejar de lagrimear no era la primera vez que le hacia esas clase de bromas. 

-¡¡HEY TU!!-se escuchó un grito desde el otro salón-Déjala en paz-vio como este corría hasta quedar frente a él para que dejara a la niña en paz.

Neji volteo hacia el pequeño rubio y al verlo se quedó mudo era muy hermoso sus lindos ojos azulados, su perfecta y rubia cabellera, sentía como su rostro ardía y este se reprimió un poco al pensar eso de un niño-No te metas en donde no te llaman ¿No sabes que así jugamos mi prima y yo?-

El otro niño solo lo fulmino con la mirada viendo como lloraba la chica-No te creo ella está llorando ¿Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-.

El peli café se enfureció nadie se atrevía a hablarle así, que se creía ese niño acaso no sabía quién era pensó-O ¿Acaso ese eres tú?-empujo al pequeño y el rubio respondió con un puño en la cara cuando menos pensó empezó una pequeña pelea, Hinata fue corriendo hacia su maestra Kurenai y ella al oír a la niña fue inmediatamente a detenerlos.

-¡Neji Naruto basta!-dijo mientras los tomaba de los brazos después los llevó a la dirección.

Los dos niños esperaban afuera mientras sus padres hablaban con la directora, Neji notaba como el pequeño jugueteaba con su pequeñas manitas un poco nervioso tal vez miedo se estremeció el rubio al oír la puerta abrirse-Lo siento Hiashi-dijo el rubio mayor un poco serio y algo molesto.

-No te preocupes viejo amigo Neji aún no sabe cómo tratar a los donceles-los adultos se despidieron y Minato miro al rubio quien se encogió un poco a la mirada de su padre- ¡Vámonos!-ordeno a su hijo y este se levantó sin demora y sin decir una palabra.

-Tonto-pronuncio casi inaudible el peli café-¿Neji que sucedió?-el niño no diría la verdad ante su tío lo dejaría en una correccional o peor en un orfanato-Nada tío solo me tiene envidia se la pasaba molestándome-.

El mayor rio un poco-creo que le gustas-.

-Pero es un niño-.

Hiashi solamente negó con la cabeza-Es un doncel es alguien que es capaz de engendrar ¿Entiendes...?-entonces el menor solamente sentía como su narcisismo se hacía más grande

-¿Así que solamente quería mi atención?-.

Desde ese día no volví a ver al rubio ya que su padre lo cambio de escuela entonces no había día que no pensara en él nunca había pensado en tener a mi propia familia pero al ver a ese niño quería que me perteneciera convencí a mi tío para que el padre de ese doncel me diera la mano de su hijo y después de graduarme de mi universidad mi tío me dio la gran noticia Minato accedió me dijo que iríamos a desayunar con ellos para señalar la fecha de la boda.

Cuando llegue a la sala de los Namikase pude notar que su familia era muy prodigiosa y eso me encanto ya que por ende me dejaría a cargo de la empresa de mi suegro y ahí estaba el siempre tan hermoso y elegante me encantaba pero al parecer no se acuerda de mí, ni de mi odiosa prima y ahí empezó mi problema Hinata y Naruto se lo pasaban juntos eso me enfermaba un día sin preámbulos ellos se fugaron ni yo me lo creo, me da tanto asco que no puedo conseguir lo que quiero...

Y eso hiso que mi odio por ella creciera más de lo normal desee con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera muerta, que sufriera todo el dolor que existirá, su presencia en mi mente me ponía enfermo.

Me daba asco, ella alimenta mi odio hasta tal punto que ya ni viva la quiero.  
Maldita zorra asquerosa lo único que haces es dar lastima. 

¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez? Si tan solo no existirás mi Naru tendría ojos solo para mi créeme que me masturbaría pensando en que ya no estás, me masturbaría pensando en que jamás existirás.

Crees que te saldrás con la tuya al robar algo que jamás pudiste tener. Yo peleo hasta el final, y contigo jamás me rendiré, no pienso dejarme ganar en alguien tan patética como tú. 

Conmigo no podrás, jamás. 

Te odio con todo mi ser y existencia misma, juro no poder hacer nada más que odiarte...

Neji se dirigía en su auto hacia la casa que según le habían dicho sus fuentes que vivía Naruto, al estar detenido pues estaba el semáforo en alto pudo distinguir a alguien conocido-Hinata-susurro estaba enfrente de él se le veía una amplia sonrisa y algo arropada por el frio regresaba de comprar el mandado.

Neji no podía contenerse más, su prima lo vio y lo reconoció así que empezó a correr y este acelero hacia ella era tantas ganas de alcanzarla que al dar la vuelta el auto golpeo a Hinata.

Vio cómo salía disparada hacia arriba de su auto y su parabrisas se llenó de sangre, la bolsa soltaba el contenido y las personas que vieron tal horrenda escena detuvieron su andar, se empezaron a oír los gritos de las personas y otras sacaban sus celulares para tomarle foto a su matrícula y a su persona, Neji quedo shock y rápidamente reacciono acelerando sin ninguna dirección. 

Naruto regresaba con Sasuke a su casa cuando de repente sonó su celular-Hola-contesto.

-Disculpe las molestia hablo con ¿Naruto Uzumaki?-se quedó atónito pues no reconocía es numero-Si el habla-.

-Lamento informarle que su esposa está en el hospital-se paralizo y torpemente dejo caer el celular....

-Lamento informarle que su esposa está en el hospital-se paralizo y torpemente dejo caer el celular 

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	7. Capitulo 7: "Lagrimas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

El rubio temblorosamente levanto el teléfono no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar quería hablar para confirmar lo que le acaban de decir pero no salía palabra alguna-Señor Uzumaki ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto el doctor quien al no oír respuesta pensó que no tomo muy bien la noticia y trata de hacerlo entrar en razón haciéndolo hablar, Naruto sentía un nudo en la garganta realmente quería que todo fuera una pesadilla y quedo suspendido como si todos los demás dejaran de existir.

Sasuke por instinto y al no oír nada volteo al rubio-Naru-y se quedó casi mudo al ver como Naruto se mantenía inmóvil con la cara más desgarradora que pudo ver en alguien más y se sorprendió cuando salieron lagrimas por sus lindos ojos azules sin previo aviso, tratando de articular alguna palabra-¡NARUTO!-se atrevió a moverlo y hasta elevarle la voz al no recibir respuesta no entendía que pasaba alguien o algo estaba lastimando a su rubio y eso no lo iba permitir.

De repente el rubio no podía contenerse y su llanto se escuchó desgarradoramente mientras gritaba el nombre de su esposa, Sasuke algo molesto le arrebato el teléfono.

-¿Quién habla?-pregunto un molesto el azabache y nuevamente el doctor se presentó y procedió a dar la mala noticia.

El silencio era sepulcral nadie decía nada conduciendo hacia el hospital y era mejor así pensaba el pelinegro, Naruto no dejaba de lagrimear limpiándose con sus mangas y finalmente llegaron al hospital Sasuke vio cómo él joven no reaccionaba ayudándolo a bajar del auto para guiarlo y adentrarlo hacia el hospital.

Mientras tanto un peli plata se veía corriendo por los pasillos asistido por varias enfermeras tratando de mantener con vida a una chica quien apenas llego a la sala de urgencias tenía lesiones graves en la cabeza-Cuidado esta torcido el cuello-la cambiaban de una camilla a otra tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible ya que el paciente tenía un ataque cardiaco.

Las enfermeras la conectaron al monitor, procedieron a colocarle una mascarilla para que recibiera oxigeno- Necesitamos aplicar una angioplastia-dijo el doctor iniciando por inyectarle nitroglicerina y morfina para ayudar a reducir el dolor torácico.

Un enfermera recorría rápidamente la sala para localizar a alguien en particular-Naruto-hablo una voz femenina con cabello azul al reconocerlo pues era una amiga quien de vez en cuando atendía a su esposa-Konan ¡¿Mi esposa está bien?!-pregunto muy preocupado y asustado.

-Lo siento Naruto aún no me han dicho nada el doctor Kakashi está haciendo lo posible por salvarla, tendrás que esperar-la enfermera se percató que venía acompañado-Tú debes ser amigo de Naru soy Konan-el acompañante recibió el saludo de la mujer-Sasuke, me hubiera dado gusto conocerte en otra situación, volveré pronto-Sasuke sabía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí el rubio necesitaba estar a solas aun que en el fondo se moría de celos al ver cuánto podía amar el rubio y lo peor de todo es que ese amor no era para él y lo sabía perfectamente y aun así no le importaba ya que no había opción Naruto estaría con él y solo para él.

Neji se encontraba en un hotel muy histérico pues aventó varios objetos del lugar frustrado por lo que había hecho-La asesine que eh hecho ¡Iré a la cárcel! ¡NO! Maldita mil veces maldita tenías que correr si no hubieras corrido yo no te abría...-tiro una pequeña mesa que adornaba y frustrado tomo asiento en el borde de la cama.

-Seguirías viva y sufrirías eternamente al ver como Naruto se casaba conmigo como debió ser desde el principio, pero no conocerás el verdadero sufrimiento hasta que te alcance en el infierno-precedió a calmarse respirando tranquilamente pensando nuevamente la situación ya que había cosas a su favor al fin su doncel estará solo ya no recibiría un no por respuesta a lo cual sonrió confiado, solamente tenía que limpiar unas cuantas cosas y culparía a un pobre diablo o algo así ya después de recuperar la compostura volvió a relajarse y mirarse al espejo para arreglarse -Por eso me encanta ser yo...muy pronto serás mío.

Kakashi salió de la sala de urgencias su ropa estaba un poco mancha de sangre debido a la operación buscando en el pasillo de espera al marido de la mujer del accidente-Señor Naruto...-su voz sonaba de lo más deprimente y no era de más si se trataba de malas noticias vio como el rubio adormilado despertó de golpe al ser llamado.

-Doctor... ¡¿Hinata está bien?!-vio como suspiro con pesar tratando de evitar su mirada y sentó al joven para que fuera más cómodo para el.

-Naruto tu esposa tuvo un estrechamiento de una o más arterias coronarias lo que provocó un ataque cardíaco...alo que quiero llegar es que lamentablemente falleció-.

Rápidamente vio como el esposo negaba con la cabeza y podría hablar de lo impactante que fue escucharlo–no...no...¡NO!-se levantó empujando levemente al doctor y0 corrió hacia adentro para confirmar lo que le habían dicho.

-¡No Naruto regresa!-el doctor fue a perseguirlo, no quería que viera a su esposa en esas condiciones hasta que se calmara y cuando finalmente lo alcanzó pero ya era demasiado tarde

-¡HINATA!-Naruto al ver el estado de su esposa se paralizo tenía varios tubos por su cuerpo, el rostro casi irreconocible y su tórax apenas lo empezaban a cerrar para que la familia lo viera pero parecía que fue demasiado tarde ya que vieron como el chico termino por desmayarse.

En un aeropuerto caminaba con su maleta una mujer pelirroja, larga cabellera y unos ojos grises quien era acompañada de un joven doncel con cabello café igual de largo que ella y ojos marrones, regresaba de sus largas vacaciones podía ver que alguien lo esperaba era su hijo mayor Deidara con su esposo Obito Uchiha.

No tenía quejas de su yerno si no lo contrario daba gracias de que volviera darle color a la vida de su hijo de repente desvió su mirada hacia abajo sus pequeños nietos pelinegros uno se encontraba quieto mientras que el pequeño corría sin parar, el mayor de nombre Ryu Uchiha tenía el porte más serio y ojos como su padre, el orgullo de Minato. El más pequeño Kai Uchiha era el más travieso sus ojos eran igual al de su hijo Deidara y vio como corrió ante a ella-¡Abuela! ¡Tio!-Ryu lo miro alegremente caminando a ellos para abrazarlos.

-Mis niños-los abrazo muy fuerte para luego ver a su hijo- Deidara mi cielo-saludo abrazando a su hijo mayor.

-Hola Mami...tio Senju me alegra verte-el mayor venia de los Ángeles era una famoso abogado quien solo por una razón había venido de tan lejos y eso era hacerle la vida imposible a Minato ya que cometió el peor error de su vida hacer llorar a su hermana nunca la había visto tan devastada y como no Naruto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

\- Hola Obito-igualmente abrazo al pelinegro.

-Hola suegra-.

-Mamá ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?-pregunto su hijo mientras que Obito ayudaba con el poco equipaje comenzó una plática con Seju hablando del trabajo o negocios-Bastante agotador sabes reunirse con tu abuelo fue difícil busque por toda la India pero logre que venga hasta aquí, dentro de unos días o menos vendrá-.

El doncel no creyó lo que oía ya que su abuelo era un ermitaño quien después de vivir una vida de lujos decidió buscar el sentido de la vida-Eso no lo esperaba me alegra que venga el abuelo y pase un tiempo con nosotros-.

-Si igualmente me alegro pero creo que tu padre no lo tomara muy bien-.

En las oficinas Sharingan el vicepresidente Itachi Uchiha se estaba preparando para su rutina diaria de trabajo a veces se preguntaba ¿Le gusta lo que estaba haciendo? Y siempre se auto respondía estaban programados desde su educación de ir a la escuela para poder tener un trabajo, esa es la meta ¡trabajar!.

Tener solamente un trabajo está bien, permite que nuestra sociedad siga funcionando.

Podría decirse que él vivía para trabajar a veces él se sentía tan abrumado al verse al espejo y verse cada vez más agotado viendo que poco a poco como su vida se va nunca pensó en terminar así a veces pensaba en una pareja pero siempre tenía pretextó para evadir.

-Señor su padre ha venido a verlo-toco la secretaria a su puerta sacando a su jefe de sus pensamientos del propósito de la vida y el pelinegro solo asintió desviando por unos segundos su computador-Padre-.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo has estado?-.

-Todo marcha bien padre ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-pregunto curioso su padre no venía sin ninguna razón.

-Bueno...veras Minato cancelo la boda de su hijo menor con Neji Hyuga y me pregunto que si podía comprometerlo contigo-Itachi le cayó por sorpresa era como si el universo le dará una señal una oportunidad para que tal vez no sentirse tan vacío

-Y bueno... ¿Aceptas?-.

-Si crees que es lo correcto no me opongo padre- aunque no lo admitiera o demostrara se sentía feliz.

-Bueno de acuerdo hablare con Minato entonces cuídate hijo...-.

Minato conducía hacia su mansión mientras que su celular empezaba a sonar-Bueno...-contesto al aparato mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos las llaves de su casa.

-Señor Namizake encontré la localización de su hijo...-.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	8. Capitulo 8: "Ofrenda de paz"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Se encontraba solo, recostado en una camilla pensando ahora en su desfallecida esposa -¿Cómo has podido morirte sin mí?- empezó a lamentarse en verdad siempre creía que ellos morirían juntos-Es que no puedo vivir sin ti, quiero irme contigo ¡Por favor, llévame a donde estés!-estaba destrozado había perdido todo su familia, sus amigos y ahora a su esposa, dejo todo por ella su fortuna su herencia su apellido, todo por ella para estar juntos ahora no tenía nada.

-Señor Naruto-el doctor paso a la habitación del rubio se sentía un poco apenado por interrumpir su lamento- Lamento por lo de su esposa...pero no debe culparse, sé que es difícil pero debo decirle que el conductor escapo, tiene que levantar una denuncia...-.

El rubio no reaccionaba o más bien no quería escuchar, estaba cansado solo quería lamentarse adecuadamente pero sabía que no podía dejar eso así, ese hombre tenía que pagar aunque eso implicaría que su padre supiera su ubicación si no es que ya lo sabía, ahora lo menos que tenía era tiempo.

Pasaron varias semanas y en las empresas Hebi el panorama se veía tenso todo el mundo parecía estar un poco aturdido ya que su jefe llego de malas y pobre del alma que se cruzará en su camino.

Sasuke se sentía un poco celoso y a la ves deprimido por su rubio- Pobre de mí ángel tu esperpento murió...Bueno es hora de levantarle el ánimo-dijo eso mientras veía una fotografía de su rubio, literalmente se quitó un peso de encima ya que si quería estar con el rubio no quería ser el segundo en su vida.

-¿Por qué tan de malas jefe?-paso de repente Sai a su oficina-Todo el mundo anda tenso paso algo malo con las cifras...-sintió como la mirada de su amigo como si le clavara una bala en su frente haciendo que se tensara.

-Se lo que hicieron tú y el mapache en contra mía esperen mi venganza...-soltó con seriedad acomodando la foto de su amado al frente de su escritorio.

Sai al escuchar eso se le erizo la piel-Ha...ha así que el camarero ya te lo dijo...pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido...o no amigo del alma ¿Acaso el rubio te rechazo?-esa última pregunta fue más una aclaración que pregunta ya que bien sabía que realmente era así el rubio no sentía atracción hacia Sasuke-No me digas que tú ¿Te has enamorado?-.

El pelinegro solo soltó un suspiro.

El rubio se encontraba preparando sus maletas, su demanda ya fue registrada hace semanas atrás, los Namikase y los Hyuga no tardarían en llegar pero esta vez no escaparía que caso tenia, a donde iría, no tenía dinero así como motivos para irse, inclusive intento suicidarse pero le gano el miedo quizás no amaba tanto a Hinata como para hacer tal cosa.

Tranquilamente paso por su pasillo hacia su sala y procedió a sentarse en el sofá a esperar a su verdugo, claro su padre se lo llevaría de nuevo sentía mucha ansiedad y miedo tan solo en pensar que tipo de castigo le daría le daba pavor, sabía que no había escapatoria no tenía a quien pedir ayuda su madre nunca regreso por él, su abuelo ni tenía idea de su paradero y Deidara estaba casado no quería darle problemas con su marido.-estoy solo...-

Luego el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención se levantó a abrir-Tu...-pronuncio sin ánimos.

-Hola... ¿Me extrañaste bebé?-dijo mientras le entregaba un arreglo floral, el rubio quería enfurecerse pero nada- Veo que te gusto puedo pasar-.

-Ya estas adentro Sasuke...-no quería pelear, no quería frustrarse, así que dejo que hiciera lo que le plazca-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto en automático y sin sentido como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Claro bombón- Sasuke se sentía raramente feliz el rubio lo trataba con amabilidad pero a la vez sentía que estaba triste tal vez debió dejarlo solo unos días más de luto pero sus ansías de verlo se hacía presente cada día y eso lo estaba matando- ¡¿Y esas maletas?!- sonó más como un reclamo que pregunta.

-Es obvio ¿No?-expreso tranquilamente mientras le ofrecía café.

El pelinegro algo molesto acorralo al chico hacia la pared provocando que se cayera la taza de sus manos-¡No te irás a ningún lugar si hago todo lo posible para mantenerte aquí ¡Voy a romper tus tobillos si es necesario, no puedes escaparte de mí!-amenazo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-No es algo que quiera-sonrió melancólicamente-Son tan parecidos...eres igual a mi padre-.

El pelinegro se sorprendió pensó que el rubio era huérfano-...-.

-Yo odio a mi padre...le tengo miedo-sabía que estaba hablando de más pero llevaba días sin lamentarse con alguien-No tengo a nadie Sasuke, no soy quien crees... tome el apellido de mi madre para poder escapar con Hinata -soltó su llanto.

-Ya veo Hinata era pobre y tu familia rica- sintió empatía sabia de eso recordó cuando su padre trato de comprometerlo con una familia adinerada ¿Cómo se llamaba? Nami...Nanami...kaze.

-No...la familia de Hinata son los Hyuga-el pelinegro algo crédulo y dudoso se sintió confundido-Una familia muy poderosa eh escuchado mucho de hyucorp es raro que tu fami...-.

-Soy un doncel...-confeso el rubio haciendo a un lado al Uchiha -Si iba a casarme con un Hyuga pero Hinata y yo nos enamoramos, si hubiera aceptado mi destino tal vez estaría viva...-.

-Espera... ¿Eres doncel? -se impresionó desconcertado a lo cual el rubio igualmente se dio cuenta de que la había regado al decirle que era doncel -Eso quiere decir que te volviste lesbiana-menciono algo burlón.

-¡Tú me violaste sin saber que era doncel!-menciono algo avergonzado

-Touché, sabes creo que eso es te hace ver más sexi -exclamo, la verdad estaba un poco desconcertado el rubio le estaba contando su vida eso quería decir que estaba confiando en el o ¡¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo ayuda?!

-Sabes creo que cometí un error no debí decirte nada-Sasuke reacciono rápido nuevamente atrayéndolo hacia el para abrazarlo.

-Te propongo algo....he cometido muchos errores, pero son cosas de las cuales no me arrepiento, al hacerte mío...-Naruto enfureció empujando levemente al pelinegro dirigiendo su puño en el rostro, el hombre sabía que merecía el golpe así que trato de controlar su enojó agarrándole fuertemente de sus brazos-Pero te juro que te hare feliz, te hice llorar sé que me odias, pero mi cielo está contigo estas semanas han sido insufribles al no verte, tan solo dame una oportunidad, puedo protegerte de quien sea cualquiera que ose tocarte se las verá conmigo-.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	9. Capitulo 9: "Palabra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Mientras en las oficinas de Hyucorp una secretaria corría rápidamente hacia la oficina de su jefe empujando a quien estorbara en el camino toco previamente la puerta ya al ser autorizada para entrar-Señor Hyuga esto fue lo que nos enviaron sobre su hija-se le fue entregado un documento en cual estaba escrito el acta de defunción de su hija el quedo sin aliento su princesa estaba muerta en ese momento solo tenía dos sentimientos tristeza e ira y aunque Hiashi no fuera famoso por llevarse por sus emociones estaba muy enfurecido tomo sus cosas y fue por su auto.

Minato igualmente no pasaba un buen rato ya que llevaba un buen tiempo esperando ya que tuvo un pequeño accidente choco su auto al ir a alta velocidad pero al parecer ambos conductores estaban bien –maldición...esto me lo voy a cobrar!!!-el pelirrubio procedió llamar a su aseguradora para que esto quedara claro rápidamente.

Sasuke aun tenia acorralado a Naruto sosteniendo fuertemente sus muñecas ya que el doncel no quería escuchar quería romperle la cara tenia tanto odio hacia el pelinegro-¿Como....podría confiar en ti? Si tú eres quien me ha lastimado, me hiciste sentir dolor, rabia, es tanto el sentimiento desgarrador y humillante-pero Sasuke soltó levemente al rubio de sus muñecas al verlo sollozar y procedió a abrazarlo.

-Te doy mi palabra Naruto que incluso hasta yo no volveré a lastimarte déjame demostrarte que todo será distinto prometo ser comprensivo iremos despacio juro que no hare algo que te disguste jamás si no te gusta podrás botarme si quieres y no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino-.

Analizo la propuesta que le acaba de decir por un lado pensaba que estaba loco ya que lo odia pero a su padre lo aborrecía más, y Sasuke prometió protegerlo de él, decidiendo a arriesgarse y confiar en su palabra-De acuerdo...-

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió causando pavor al rubio Sasuke al notar su nerviosismo lo abraza más fuerte el pelinegro procediendo abrir la puerta.

La primera impresión de Hiashi fue claramente de que el menor de los Uchihas estaba ahí-Sasuke....-al igual que el mayor se sorprendió al verlo.

\- Señor Hyuga...-los dos salieron de su impresión mientras que Sasuke le permito pasar hacia la sala con Naruto al entrar el peli café cerró la puerta y decidió mantener silencio sabía que el Hyuga quería explicaciones sobre lo que paso a su hija y dejaría que el rubio se explicara.

El señor Huyga procedió a sentarse mirando fijamente a Naruto-¿Cómo fue?-claramente olvidando la formalidades quería ir directo al grano el rubio se puso más nervioso ahí estaba el padre de Hinata estaba un poco paralizado.

\- Ella fue de compras cuando un conductor acelero sin fijarse que...lo siento yo debía estar ahí-dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y empezó a buscar entre sus ropas dándole un sobre-Hinata me dio esta carta el día que nos casamos dijo que si algún día ella le pasaba algo quería que le diera la carta me hiso jurar que nadie lo abriera más que usted -Hiashi procedió a recibir el sobre y abrirlo.

"Querido padre.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre eh estado en el hospital he asistido a todas las pruebas, citas y consultas. He probado todos los tratamientos posibles, desde las terapias médicas habituales y la acupuntura, jamás me eh quejado sé que intentabas todo para curarme y sé que había días en lo que no venias al hospital por que tenías que trabajar pero no sabía cómo decirte que ya no quería eso para mí en algún momento de mi vida pensé que sería mejor morir estaba cansada de todos los tratamientos, operaciones y a olor a hospital no quiero que lo sientas como un reproche, no habrá silencios, sólo quiero decirte que sigo siendo tu niña...cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré aquí escribí esta carta ya que en algún momento de tu vida querrías estar en paz conmigo.

Me case con un hombre especial el hace que mi vida sea mágica y aun que mi vida sea muy poca a su lado quiero por fin vivir no más operaciones no más intentos.

Muchas veces doy por sentada las cosas y me olvido de que eres un ser humano con sentimientos, por lo que siempre termino hiriéndote con mis olvidos, mis lejanías y mis silencios...sé que te defraude al irme con Naruto pero te pido que no lo odies.

Perdona por las veces que no respete tus sueños, tus ilusiones y esfuerzos, y por las veces que simplemente no te entendí...

Pero siempre te eh necesitado, y te eh extrañado mucho no habrá día en que no deje pensar en ti. Podemos estar lejos el uno del otro, pero a pesar de todas las cosas y consecuencias, siempre estás en mi corazón te amo papa y siempre lo he hecho.

Con amor: Hinata"

El peli café se desmorono al frente de los dos jóvenes lloro cual niño y el rubio se contagió del llanto de Hiashi se podría decir que como dijo su hija estaría en paz al saber que ella al menos fue muy feliz y Naruto fue causa de esa felicidad-Gracias...-se levantó y procedió a abrazar al menor de los Namikaze quería abrazar a ese pequeña parte de su felicidad de su hija.

-No te preocupes por Neji eh decidido que lo mejor para los dos es que no te cases con él, tu padre estuvo de acuerdo conmigo-el rubio se alegró al oír eso tal vez su padre había cambiado y quería que solo regresara con el-Pero ya sabes cómo es de obstinado y ahora te ha comprometido con el hermano de Sasuke-su poca esperanza duro poco por supuesto era obvio para su padre, el solo era como un vacuno al cual buscaba vender al mejor postor.

El Hyuga dejo al rubio aun lado y procedió a mirar a Sasuke-No sabía que se conocieran- expreso el mayor algo curioso.

Sasuke sabía que por algún tiempo no anunciaría su relación con el rubio así que tenía que inventar una buena mentira –Lamento lo de su hija señor Hyuga en cuanto Naruto me dijo lo del accidente que tuvo yo fui a verla al hospital...fui amigo de su hija nos conocimos en la preparatoria de Konoha fuimos muy unidos y me comento de su huida con Naruto, sé que no estuvo bien que no digiera nada pero se veía muy feliz siempre era algo seria y tímida, le era algo difícil expresar sus emociones, al irse me dio su número para que nunca perdiéramos contacto-uno de sus dotes era la buena memoria recordando que los Hyuga fueron a la misma escuela que él, dio su primera jugada algo arriesgada ya que supuso que al igual que su padre desconocería sobre sus amistades.

Hiashi se relajó un poco más y aunque no lo admitiera estaba algo avergonzado al no saber más de su hija ya que siempre su trabajo lo consumía -Siempre ha sido así lo heredo de su madre me alegro que mi hija tuviera un amigo como tu Sasuke-el rubio se sorprendió aunque no lo expresara Sasuke era bueno en ganarse a la gente con la poca información que tenía.

-Naruto decidió incinerar a Hinata para que usted conservara las cenizas y poderla enterrar junto con su esposa-Sasuke internamente agradecía que su padre lo obligara cuando era joven a mantenerse informado de todas las familias importantes pues así supo que su esposa murió de un ataque al corazón, el mayor estaba teniendo una buena imagen del menor de los Uchihas tomándole algo de confianza.

Todo está tranquilidad se desvaneció ya que la puerta fue azotada varias veces –¡¡Naruto!!-era Minato estaba furioso y se notaba al como tocaba la puerta el Hyuga decidió abrir la puerta ya que no quería que se desquitara con Naruto o Sasuke.

-Minato tranquilízate no hagas un escándalo-El pelirrubio al ver a su amigo recupero su compostura pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a un Uchiha ahí.

-Señor Namikaze-ofreció su mano en manera de saludo por lo cual el rubio mayor la tomo, avergonzado de su actitud después miro al rubio menor.

–Padr...-Minato casi abofeteo a Naruto pero Sasuke paro su mano antes de que lo hiciera al ver esto el rubio mayor miro con algo de ira al joven, el pelinegro puso al doncel tras de sí y Hiashi se sorprendió al ver la acción de su amigo Namikaze.

-Por favor le pido que no manche la memoria de Hinata...señor Minato-comento Sasuke.

-Lo siento pero no es algo que te concierne ¡Naruto toma tus cosas....nos vamos!-el menor se aferró más al pelinegro buscando protección.

-Minato como amigo te pido que te calmes no maltrates a tu hijo no hagas algo que...-

-¡No me digas como educar a mis hijos!-dijo mientras que el mayor quería jalonear a Naruto pero el pelinegro le impedía el paso, estaba furioso Hiashi intervino al ver su actitud agresiva tomándolo fuertemente por detrás Minato ciego por la rabia arremetió golpeando a su amigo se paralizaron por un segundo Minato parecía querer revisar al peli café pero este retrocedió.

-A partir de este momento nuestra amistad ya no existe así que te pido que te largues sí no quieres que rompa algo mas-molesto se fue no antes de mirar a su hijo este se encogió a la mirada de su padre no hacía falta decir nada para entender que esto lo iba a pagar.

-Si gusta lo llevamos al hospital-dijo preocupado por la herida que ocasionó su padre.

-no está bien no te preocupes -

-Me gustaría organizar un funeral apropiado para su hija para velarla correctamente, yo correré con todos los gastos-propuso el Uchiha se proponía ganar el favor del mayor ya que este sería un buen aliado si quería alejar al padre de Naruto.

-Cómo crees Sasuke yo como su padre..-

-Insisto...el dinero va y viene es algo que yo aria por la bonita amistad que tuve con Hinata-el mayor sonrío al menor palpando su hombro dando a entender su aprobación-Y en cuanto al maldito que se escapó no se preocupe lo buscare hasta por debajo de las piedras...-

-Claramente ese tipo lamentara al haberse metido con la persona equivocada, si llego a enterarme de algo te lo are saber, bueno me retiro....muchas gracias Sasuke me hubiera gustado haberte conocido en otras circunstancias, Naruto sé que tu entiendes mi dolor o quizás mas que yo no te preocupes si necesitan mi ayuda llámenme-saco su tarjeta de presentación ofreciendo su número.

Minato estaba que se lo llevaba al diablo primero su coche luego las rabietas de su hijo y el golpe que le dio a uno de sus grandes amigos y lo peor de todo no sabía si esto le afectaría en los negocios, decidió tranquilizarse y tomar una ducha pero su paz fue interrumpida al ver un sobre en su puerta abrió el sobre y vio que contenía una orden de restricción.

-Lo que me faltaba...esto es obra de tu hermano metiche- siempre odio a su cuñado y este igual, ese estúpido doncel no conocía su lugar tal vez por eso Naruto es muy rebelde.

Hashirama estornudo al parecer alguien se acordó del el-Voy a cerrar la ventana no quiero que te resfríes-dijo la pelirroja mientras cerraba la ventana, miro a sus nietos Ryu quien muy apegado leía y a Kai quien no dejaba que este leyera ya que no le prestaba atención- Parece que tu hermano está muy feliz leyendo su libro

-Ryu es muy aburrido-inflo sus cachetes en forma de puchero

-Kai quieres jugar conmigo-el más pequeño fue hacia su abuela muy alegre de que alguien quiera jugar con él.

-Tío aquí traigo tu café-irrumpía Deidara a la habitación quien traía los bocadillos en la bandeja.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué cara puso Minato?-dijo Kushina mientras descifraba el rompecabezas que le ayudaba a armar a Kai-Me imagino el berrinche que está haciendo ahora "ese doncel siempre Mali influenciando a mis hijos"-soltando su voz algo infantil, tratando de imitar a Minato haciendo reír a su hermano y a su hijo, la risas pararon al ver que Obito había llegado acompañado de Jiraiya quien poseía ropas de hindu mientras que en sus manos una grandes esferas negras para el estrés.

-Parece ser que mi hijo tiene serios problemas de conducta-Comento el anciano.

-Gracias-el rubio realmente estaba agradecido con Sasuke nunca conoció a alguien que enfrentara a su padre más que su abuelo por lo cual el pelinegro poso su mano en la del rubio y la poso en sus labios-No hay de que bebé... ¿Cuánto odias a tu padre?-

-Demasiado-

-¿Solo quieres que lo haga aun lado o quieres verlo de rodillas?

Naruto se impactó por lo que dijo Sasuke realmente planea meterse con su padre-No lo sé no tengo cabeza por el momento para eso-dijo melancólico

-¿Quieres planear la funeraria de Hinata?-vio como su novio asintió deprimente.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	10. Capitulo 10: "Adiós."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, no lo creo necesario pero por si las moscas Roronoa Zoro es de Eiichiro Oda (mención), las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

La alarma sonó despertando al rubio, algo desganado se levantó de su cama mirando el otro lado de esta que estaba vacía después volteo hacia la ventana y noto que el día estaba gris y lluvioso-Parece que el cielo llora...me dan ganas de llorar con él-.

Paso a tomar un baño y saco su vestimenta que anteriormente había preparado que consistía en un traje negro acompañado de una camisa negra se miró al espejo y sorprendido de ver su reflejo estaba muy pálido y podía ver que tenía ojeras de que no había dormido bien en días realmente no tiene ganas de nada, no tenía el brillo de sus ojos y solo quiera llorar, bajo hacia la cocina para desayunar aun que solo se hizo café en la casa todo era silencio eso lo entristecía más él no era de las personas que le gustara estar mucho tiempo a solas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír la puerta se dirigió a abrirla y al parecer Sasuke vino temprano por él ya que quedaron en ir al funeral juntos igualmente el tría un traje negro y una gabardina negra el mencionado dejo su paraguas a un lado -Hola corazón, veo que estás listo-el pelinegro sonrió al ver a su amado, Naruto sonrió pesadamente al verlo mientras que su novio poso sus manos hacia su cabello acomodándolo ya que estaba algo desaliñado.

Pasaron juntos hacia la cocina y el doncel le sirvió un café sin azúcar-¿ya desayunaste?

-No...apenas me hice un café-al oír esto el pelinegro se levantó a buscar guarniciones para hacerle algo de comer "ya que se dice que al hombre o en este caso doncel se enamora por el estómago" pero al inspeccionar el refrigerio de su novio algunas cosas estaban caducas y echadas a perder.

-Lo siento no eh tenido tiempo de ir de compras-.

-No importa, vamos ir a desayunar afuera-sonrió, él lo comprendía estaba muy decaído para salir tendría que ayudarlo para que poco a poco se recupere de su depresión.

Al salir todavía estaba chispeando y Sasuke abrió su paraguas abrazado al rubio para que no se mojara mientras caminaban hacia a su auto.

Fueron a un restaurante cercano pasaron a recepción y la camarera les asigno un lugar y les dejo la carta-¿Qué se te antoja bebe?-.

-No tengo mucho apetito-menciono deprimido.

-Vamos tienes que comer algo-dijo mientras le tomaba su mano para acariciarla haciéndolo acceder pidiendo unos huevos, al terminar pagaron la cuenta y decidieron ir al funeral donde algunos de los familiares y amigos de la familia Hyuga ya habían llegado.

Hiashi recibía los pésames hasta que se topó con su amigo Senju al cual abrazo-No hay palabras para describir lo mucho que siento tu pérdida amigo-correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Gracias por estar aquí-.

-¿No ha llegado Minato?-pregunto serio el peli café se sorprendió ya que supuso que el chisme no tardaría en esparcirse-por el momento solo voy a mencionarte que eh tenido un problema con él pero no te preocupes amigo supongo que se arreglara después, adelante por favor.

En el camino Naruto no quitaba la vista del parabrisas-Eh pensado en vender los muebles y mudarme-menciono algo preocupado ya que no sabía cuál sería su reacción

-Me parece bien mi amor, te recomendare a alguien muy bueno en bienes raíces y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites-comento alegre sin apartar la vista del volante para el pelinegro era buena señal ya que daba a entender que cerraría una etapa.

Se sorprendió uno poco de que estuviera de acuerdo, por el momento quería hacer las cosas despacio vendería algunos muebles y con el pequeño ahorro que tenía compraría un pequeño apartamento hacia el centro de la ciudad y posteriormente elegir una carrera universitaria.

Tomaban tranquilamente su ducha Sai besaba y acariciaba a Gaara respirando su aroma, sintiendo su suave pelo bajo sus dedos, en un descuido lo pone de espalda y lo inmovilizo, le beso el cuello y le muerde la oreja al sentir eso Gaara se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento, sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras con una mano le pellizco los pezones manteniéndolo pegado contra la pared.

-Eres un travieso te recuerdo que se nos hace tarde- lo suelta mientras comienza a bajar con sus labios a través de su espalda dándole ligeros mordiscos, poco a poco fue bajando hasta sus glúteos dándole mordiscos sin acercarse directamente a su esfínter.

Recordó que en la mesa del lavamanos había dejado un trago que se había llevado a la ducha, salió un momento dejándolo de espaldas y vuelve con el trago de whisky, tomo un sorbo incluyendo un pedazo de hielo y se lo quedo dentro de la boca.

Volvió su atención hacia su acompañante quien lo miraba perversamente para que continuara mostrándole como se masturba el empezó a acercarse y cogió su barbilla con la mano acercándolo para besarlo nuevamente lo posiciono de espalda contra la pared dirigiendo su rostro hacia su esfínter y lo escucha gemir por la sensación y suplicándole que lo penetrara-¡Deja de jugar y métela ya!-.

Sin embargo el pelinegro quiso torturarlo un poco, paso su boca por su orificio anal y le empezó a pasar el pedazo de hielo que tenía en su boca, comenzó a meterle el hielo penetrándolo con él, mientras el sometido grita de éxtasis por la sensación de sentir el frio repentino logro meterle el hielo completo Sai paso a besar sus glúteos, dándole un beso negro zambullía la cabeza entre sus nalgas como si se tirara el agua de cabeza follándole el culo con su prodigiosa lengua y luego lamio sus dedos y comenzó a meter uno de ellos metía y sacaba su dedo mientras hacía círculos con él-¿Te gusta?...-

-¡Ohh! Si, si, no pares Sai, sigue follándome- logrando que gimiera más fuerte metió un segundo, posteriormente un tercero haciéndolo gritar y pedirle que lo penetre de una vez, insistió mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-Vale cariño, prepárate que te la meto- comenzó a subir su pierna poniéndolo de lado y lo penetraba dejándose caer lentamente, sintiendo como se tragaba toda su polla hasta estar todo dentro de él, acerco su rostro detrás de la oreja para morderla levemente y le pellizca ligeramente su pezón izquierdo, suelta su pezón y le levanto la pierna para profundizar la penetración.

Un mete y saca constante, a toda velocidad estuvieron así por un buen rato, le inclino la espalda hacia adelante y le abrió un poco el agua fría, sintió como el pelirrojo empezó apretar notando el placer de sus contracciones al respirar, le da ligeras nalgadas, y le jalo un poco el cabello con la otra mano, el grita y pide más, acatando sus órdenes acelero las estocadas y profundizando más a fondo empezando a besar sus suaves labios después el pelirrojo empezó a sentir como la esencia del pelinegro lo invadía y empezó a gemir del placer.

Gaara bajo su pierna mientras los dos se apoyaban con la pared sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas, del loco galope de sus corazones desbocados, el pelirrojo se acercó a su apareja enterrando su cara en su clavícula y espero recuperarse-Te amo Sai, te amo tanto-eran tiernos susurros en la oreja del pelinegro, quien levanto su rostro para buscar ese amor en su mirada y cuando lo encontró fundió sus labios con los de él.

-Yo también te amo-.

Sorpresivamente Sai poso su boca en su pene haciéndole una mamada, primero jugo con su lengua en el haciendo círculos, bajando bien la piel para que le guste más.

Lo lamia a todo lo largo, desde los huevos hasta la punta para que después se la metiera entera hasta el fondo, hasta la garganta, apretando bien los labios, comenzaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo follaba su boca mientras su acompañante se retorcía de gusto hasta hacerlo acabar recibiendo chorros en su boca.

-Deberíamos faltar, al fin y al cabo el jefe no va estar- al escuchar eso Gaara poso su mano a su torso empujándole ligeramente.

-No quiero arriesgarme hacer enojar a Sasuke de nuevo así que mejor vamos apurarnos en la noche seguiremos-menciono con un tono perverso mientras que abría el agua caliente tomando el shampoo.

Sai decidió tomar la delantera saliendo de la ducha para vestirse pero al pasar a su estudio de arte vio algo fuera de lugar rápidamente acelero sus pasos y vio sus pinturas rayadas con pintura roja-¡Mis obras!- fue distraído al oír un fuerte grito de Gaara

-¡Mi cabello!-grito frenéticamente mirándose en el espejo su cabellera tomo de un tono rojo a verde limón-¡MI MALDITO CABELLO!......AHHHH-.

Al verlo Sai no pudo evitar reír-Mi novio es Roronoa Zoro-.

Provocando la ira de este-¡Eres un pendejo, quien me haría esto a mí!-menciono frenético hasta que los dos se les prendió el foco-¡SASUKE!-llegando a la misma conclusión empezando a sentirse "indefensos" ya que sabían que esto era solo el comienzo.

En el ministro público se oía un mazo del juez otorgando una orden de restricción a favor y bienestar del doncel Namikaze Naruto, la pelirroja y sus acompañantes al oír eso empezaron a felicitarse solo faltaba averiguar dónde estaba Naruto mientras el peli gris fue a hablar con su hijo quien al contrario de ellos él no estaba para nada feliz.

-Minato....-pronuncio serio y claro y el rubio volteo mientras este fruncía el ceño-Aun puedes corregir esto, recupera a tus hijos y a Kushina...-.

-No me salgas con eso ahora que tú nunca has sido un buen ejemplo que digamos pero si no quieren saber más de mi bien mejor... ya que siempre fue ese el problema apegarme a ellos...-.

-Sé que tampoco fui un buen padre contigo por eso te estoy tratando de aconsejar, espero que no se demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta que si no dejas ese inútil orgullo te quedaras solo sin quien te quiera de verdad...-al decir esto Jiraiya se alejó dejando a su hijo medio desconcertado ya que tenía razón ahora se encontraba completamente solo.

En un Motel de mala pinta Neji Hyuga veía detenidamente su plan de manipulación de evidencia sobre la muerte de su prima parecía que todo estaba de acuerdo al plan borro cada pista que lo vinculaba a su muerte o eso era lo que creía creer, se sentó sirviéndose una copa de champagne-"Por tu muerte, porque siempre fuiste una novela barata, mucha fama y poco contenido algo así como un cuento sin moraleja, escrito con mala ortografía"-alzo su copa para beberlo viendo una foto de su prima quien estaba acompañado de su "prometido".

En el funeral Senju se sentó junto a su amigo pero estaba algo desconcertado ya que vio a Sasuke con el menor Namikaze pero decidió quedarse con la duda por el momento ya que ahora su amigo necesitaba su apoyo.

El doncel y su acompañante se sentaron aparte oían el discurso del sacerdote- "Cuando a un ser querido le toca partir a un lugar mejor, es un momento sin duda muy difícil para todos, es un momento en el que no tenemos fuerzas, en el que creemos que el mundo se termina, por perder a alguien a quien tanto queremos, ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella? solo Dios sabe la respuesta y es a él a quién debemos pedirle, rogarle que nos dé el alivio de la resignación y de la aceptación para comprender sus designios. Démosle un último adiós a esta maravillosa persona que ahora se va convertida en ángel."-para Naruto al escuchar el sermón lo hacía entristecer mientras que el pelinegro trataba de reconfortarlo mientras lo abrazaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

La anoche llego mientras que algunos que quisieron quedarse a velar decidieron marcharse, al ver que casi todos se habían retirado Hiashi tomo los restos de su hija para enterrarla junto con su madre.

Sasuke levanto al rubio para igualmente retirarse-Es hora de irnos, corazón...-le murmuro mientras que el rubio asentía con la cabeza.

Pasarían varios días y Naruto termino de vender sus cosas aun esteba deprimido pero no quería seguir así y aunque no lo admitiera también recibía mucho apoyo del pelinegro.

Despertando algo temprano de lo habitual acomodando sus pertenencias en un solo lugar para la futura mudanza al ir y venir sintió levemente un mareo causado que corriera al baño, al sacar su molestia bajo la palanca y sin darle importancia limpio su dentadura quizás debió hacerle caso a Sasuke a no comer demasiado Ramen en la noche anterior.

Al terminar de sus últimos arreglos se reunió con Sasuke en el centro de la cuidad para ir a ver a su amiga Shizune quien era experta en bienes raíces examinaron varios apartamentos y finalmente después de ver algunos el rubio parecía agradarle una.

Examinaba el ultimo departamento era algo pequeño tenia sala, comedor, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño y la zona no era peligrosa, Sasuke veía como el doncel revisaba con mucha cautela no se quería imaginar cómo sería cuando ellos decidieran vivir juntos sería un día largo, lo que su novio ignoraba también es que su amiga le hiso el favor de ofrecerle departamentos económicos cerca de su hogar lo cual le caería de maravilla ya que en la antigua casa del rubio tenía que hacer dos o tres horas-¡¡Me encanta!!-pronuncio alegre el rubio.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	11. Capítulo 11: "Valor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

La vida cambia muchísimo y muy rápido. 

La mudanza a mi primer departamento. A una nueva vida, estoy feliz y aterrado. Supongo que éste es un proceso normal para los recién mudados que nos vamos a otra ciudad. Veía mi antigua casa vacía recordando los bellos y malos momentos que pase con Hinata, no tuvimos hijos ,éramos una pareja muy unida , compartíamos todo, estábamos siempre juntos ,teníamos nuestros proyectos y sueños así como nuestros problemas, no sé cómo seguir , pero me siento como con culpa de seguir .

Sé que ella le hubiera gustado que yo siguiera adelante, ella desearía que viviera todo lo que desee en nombre de los dos, camino lentamente hacia la salida viendo por última vez mi antiguo hogar inevitablemente solté unas cuantas lagrimas cierro lentamente la puerta dejando los malos pensamientos hacia atrás.

Despedirse de sus amigos fue un gran reto para él, nunca le han gustado las despedidas en cuanto les conto a Kiba, Sasori y Hidan los motivos de su ausencia al trabajo fue fuertemente abrazado por el peli gris mientras le reclamaba del porque no les había dicho nada, la cara de Kiba se tornó triste mientras igualmente le abrazaba para decirle que contara con él y Sasori el menos expresivo reflejaba tristeza diciéndole que no se escaparía de ellos tan fácilmente que irían a visitarle en cuanto pudieran, al oír eso se sentía muy feliz al saber que tenía muy buenos amigos.-Ya sé que no es una despedida real, porque nuestra amistad tiene que estar muy por encima de las circunstancias.-

A la mañana siguiente se observaba a un grupo de donceles a un lado de un camión de mudanza bajando unos muebles y objetos personales de su amigo, Hidan al ser el dueño del lugar decidió cerrar por un día para ayudar con la mudanza-Vaya Naruto sí que te has mudado algo lejos va ser difícil visitarte-decía el peli castaño cansado.

-Querrás decir flojera, apenas llegamos a ayudar a Naruto y no haz levantado más que una caja-regañaba el pelirrojo mientras presumía que llevaba más cajas de una sola ida.

Mientras adentro del departamento Naruto acomodaba el periódico para empezar a pintar la pared- Y por cierto ¿ya has encontrado trabajo? yo conozco a alguien quien podría darte uno ¿dónde coloco esto?-pregunto Hidan mostrando las latas de pintura, pero sorpresivamente el rubio empezó a toser de la nada viendo como este corría rápidamente al baño hiendo tras el-¡¿Estás bien?! -viéndolo vomitar ya que por la rapidez de llegar había dejado la puerta abierta, Hidan decidió acercarse para tratar de ayudarlo.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, desde hace tres dias no me ha caído bien la comida-frunció el ceño al oír eso.

-¡Iremos al doctor inmediatamente, no puedo creer que dejes pasar estas cosas!-exaltado lo ayudo a levantarse limpiándolo rápidamente para irse al hospital.

En el trabajo el semblante de Sasuke era meramente encantador aun que los trabajadores estaban algo nerviosos por su repentino cambio, algunos ya empezaron los rumores de que finalmente su amargado patrón había encontrado a su media naranja, otros simplemente creían que todo era un truco para hacerles algo muchísimo peor.

\- ¡Ten ten felicidades estás ascendida!- la chica sorprendida se levantó de su escritorio mirando extrañamente a su jefe, no había duda alguna su secretaria afirmo que estaba flechado y ahora se preguntaba quién era-Empaca tus cosas serás la nueva supervisora en jefa en Miami-al decir esto la peli castaña mando al carajo sus dudas esta era su oportunidad para conseguir algo mejor.

-¡Gracias señor es el mejor!-al oír la afirmación Sasuke paso a su oficina tenía pensado en contratar a su rubio como su nuevo asistente y sabía que Ten ten era una buena ejecutiva dándole una oportunidad de probarlo.

De repente sonó su celular sin pensarlo contesto sin ver quien era amargándose en tan solo unas cuantas palabras-Sasuke hasta que te dignas a contestarme-pronunciaba chillante tal vez creyendo que se oía seductora.

–Sakura ¿Se te ofrece algo?-frunció el ceño y se maldecía mil veces por haberle contestado.

-Se me ofrecen muchas cosas ¿Te apetece que nos veamos?-.

-Mira Sakura seré directo tengo novio y lo amo, ve a ofrecerte a otro lado-.

-¡¿Qué?!¡Mientes, veremos cuanto te dura tu disque noviecito!...-elevo su voz de lo más furiosa pensando que era una clase de truco para alejarla.

-No te conviene tenerme como enemigo...-pronuncio de lo más serio mientras colgaba vio como alguien entro abruptamente a su oficina.

-¡Este maldito color no se quita voy a matarte! ¡Estúpido mi cabello idiota!-grito de lo más furioso, la cara de Sasuke se formó una sonrisa de lo más siniestra.

\- ¡No es gracioso no sabes todas la burlas que tuve que pasar!.

-Dime conseguiste lo que te pedí-

-Oh si..-saco un sobre de su portafolio el pelinegro tomo el documento para darle una hojeada-bien envíala a esta dirección-el ex pelirrojo lo miro algo confuso-Sí que te gusta el rubio verdad...-tomo la pequeña nota para hacer lo que había dicho, el pelinegro se dirigió hacia su escritorio para hacer sus labores.

En el hospital Hidan está de lo más nervioso estaba muy preocupado por Naruto y es que le habían dicho que le sacarían una muestra de sangre- Pase ahí y espere que le llamen-señalo la enfermera-la sensación en una sala de espera de un hospital se parecen mucho a las que se tienen en un aeropuerto. Inseguridad, ansiedad y ganas de terminar. Igual que en un aeropuerto no se tiene control de la situación, ningún control. 

Una mente pensante (se supone) y superior controla los destinos de los que están en la sala y decide cuando y como saldrán de allí, el peliblanco aun veía la puerta ansioso nunca tuvo una buena experiencia con los hospitales él tendría que andarse muriendo para venir a estos sitios pero al ver a su amigo en esas condiciones decidió acompañarlo, finalmente sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y el pequeño rubio salió-¿Que te dijo el doctor Naruto?-.

-Por el momento nada, me dijo que tardaría una hora para sacar los resultados-el rubio noto que su amigo estaba preocupado decidiendo mencionar lo que el doctor le dijo al sacar la muestra-Pero menciono que no podría ser grave así que no te preocupes.-

El peliblanco soltó un suspiro de alivio al oír eso-Bueno quieres aprovechar e ir al restaurante de a lado yo invito-vio cómo su amigo asentía caminando hacia la salida del hospital.

-Ah cierto retomando nuestra conversación, me encantaría que me dieras el número de esa persona-recordó lo que le había dicho Hidan en el departamento ya que aún no ha tomado el tiempo para buscar trabajo pero si el peliblanco se lo hacía más fácil no se lo negaría.

-Claro Naru su nombre es Iruka igualmente contrata solo donceles aunque él es mas de oficina.-

-Tengo cierta experiencia en ello además de que me gusta aprender-menciono entusiasmado-eh decidido meterme a una universidad.-

-Me parece bien ¿Qué carrera escogiste?-

-Contaduría-.

En una joyería a un joven se le encellaban varios anillos de compromiso algunos eran de lo más sencillos a lo más extravagante, el excéntrico chico escogió el más caro-Buena elección señor Neji desea que lo envuelva-el peli castaño asintió a la recepcionista. Estaba planeando absolutamente todo para que su futuro esposo le diera el sí, ya escogió la argolla solo faltaba el lugar y el día.

Había mandado a vigilar los pasos del rubio para que esta vez no tuviera escapatoria, no aceptaría una negativa suya nuevamente no lo dejaría estuvo muy paciente para esperar lo suficiente, él era perfecto era galante, tenía clase y dinero, tenía suerte de que se figara en él.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un pelinegro no salía de su decepción después de que su padre traía en si una solución a su vida se lo volvía a quitar diciendo que por el momento era complicado involucrarse con los Namikaze, a veces envidaba a su primo él tenía una bella familia, un esposo guapo y amable se veía que se a complementaban a la perfección, unos niños maravillosos pensaba que si casaba con el hermano menor de Deidara tendría la misma suerte que su primo, pero a veces la vida no es como uno quisiera tal vez el trabajo siempre seria su vida.

Después de comer Hidan y Naruto regresaron a ver los resultados, el peliblanco fue a sentarse nuevamente en la sala de espera mientras que el rubio se adentró nuevamente con el doctor -Adelante tome asiento-ojeaba los resultados del doncel-¡Felicidades usted está embarazado!-el rubio quedo en blanco ante la noticia.

Ahora todos sus valores y su moral estaban a prueba.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	12. Capítulo 12: "Hidan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

-Señor Uzumaki ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto el medico hacia su paciente quien no salía de su impresión.

-Dis...disculpe estaba distraído ¿Podría repetírmelo?-su voz temblaba al hablar y creía haber oído mal, el doctor veía su nerviosismo y trato nuevamente de manera serena de explicarle nuevamente su situación.

-Usted está embarazado, señor Uzumaki si usted no desea al bebe aún podemos hacer algo al respecto....-en tan solo de mencionar lo último le produjo cierto mal sabor de boca a Naruto, estaba asustado y tenía miedo era cierto que no lo planeo ni era un producto de un amor pero llegar a cierto punto de querer destruir a un ser que no tenía las posibilidades de defenderse lo hacía sentir repugnante, tampoco podía juzgar al doctor por mencionarlo no había reaccionado como un padre feliz al tener un bebe.

-No...no estaba impactado creía que era estéril- invento una excusa a su manera de actuar, tampoco le diría que era un producto de una violación.

-Bueno ahora entiendo su impresión no se preocupe señor Naruto en este momento solo le recomiendo comer lo normal si es posible evite las emociones fuertes y si lo desea puedo seguir dando seguimiento a su embarazo-empezó a escribir un recetario para el rubio unas vitaminas para que pudieran ayudar con su embarazo.

Naruto aún impresionado por la noticia salió algo nervioso del consultorio dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo de espera encontrándose con su amigo Hidan a decirle la noticia, el peli gris igualmente se impresiono al escucharlo-Vaya Naruto no esperaba que tú y Hinata intentaran una inseminación bueno ¡En buena hora me parece perfecto vas a tener un bebe!-su amigo no podía pensar mal siquiera de Naru no lo creía capaz de serle infiel a su esposa y agradeció a ello ya que no quería que se preocupara de Sasuke.

Kushina preparaba las loncheras para sus nietos cuando se vio interrumpida cuando llego su hermano con un folder en mano-¿Sucede algo hermano?-pregunto sorprendida al verlo.

-Estaba en mi despacho cuando recibí un folder con las iniciales S. U. no pretendía abrirlo ya que no conocía a nadie con esas iniciales pero la curiosidad me mato y termine abriéndolo en este documento se describe el testamento de Tsunade, pero dicho documento decía que dejaba todo a sus dos nietos es decir a Naruto y Deidara Namikaze-la pelirroja abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar la noticia.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Minato falsifico el testamento de su madre?-su hermano le entrego el documento a su hermana para que lo leyera también.

-Quiere decir que les robo la empresa a sus propios hijos ese bastardo no le pertenece ni un mísero centavo.

Naruto aun en compañía de su amigo Hidan se dirigían hacia hogar-Mira Naru aquí podríamos venir para comprarle cosas a tu bebe-el rubio volteo hacia la tienda de ropa para bebe que le estaba señalando su amigo pudiendo observar algunas mujeres y donceles embarazados acompañados de sus maridos recordando repentinamente a Sasuke tenía que decirle que iba ser padre le preocupaba su reacción pero tenía el derecho de saberlo.

-Sí, sería una grandiosa idea, la noticia me llego a sorprender muchísimo ¿Sabes?, estoy aterrado no sé cómo manejar este tipo de situación-empezaba a lagrimear y su amigo al ver a su amigo llorar lo volteo para poder abrazarlo.

-Sé que estas asustado a la idea de ser padre soltero, pero no te preocupes eres lo suficiente para arreglártelas y además cuentas con nosotros, sé que Iruka te dará el trabajo y la universidad puede esperar un poco más-.

-No sé si estoy preparado para ello y no sé si fue en la circunstancia adecuada la muerte de mi esposa, la aparición de mi padre y ese...-iba pronunciar al causante de esta situación prefirió detenerse antes de cometer el error de soltarle la sopa a Hidan en ese instante.

-Talvez por eso estas son las circunstancias en que tu necesites a este bebe para tener un apoyo a todas las dificultades que se te están presentando, Naruto no sabes lo afortunado que eres yo quisiera ser tú en estos momentos.-el rubio se estiro para ver a su amigo buscando una explicación

El semblante de Hidan cambio drásticamente mientras jalaba al rubio para empezar su andar-Sabes Naruto espero que esto quede entre nosotros no me gusta que me miren con lastima no estoy orgulloso de mi pasado yo crecí en los barrios bajos mis padres al enterarse que nací siendo doncel me abandonaron a mi suerte, cada día de mi niñez no había día que no sintiera hambre y hacia lo posible para sobrevivir.

-Algunos bastardos llegaron abusar de mi eso hacía que mi odio por los hombres creciera cada vez más empecé a ejercitarme para tomar fuerza para defenderme cuando llegue a mi adolescencia sabía que ya era tiempo de vengárme de quienes alguna vez me hicieron daño les hice pagar cada una de las que me hicieron a mí, cosas crueles por diversión al igual que ellos lo hacían, convirtiéndome en un sadista termine llamando la atención a un líder de una mafia me ofreció trabajo y lo acepte-su rostro expresaba tristeza al contarle su antigua personalidad.

-No contaba en enamorarme ya que en el mundo que me encontraba era imposible depender o creer en alguien más conocí a un hombre del cual me embaracé igualmente temía por las circunstancias en lo que lo iba traer tenía enemigos poderosos y al enterarse de mi estado me tendieron una emboscada-hizo un pausa largar haciendo quedar al rubio intrigado y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar.

-Me golpearon entre cuatro hombres dejándome mal parado al despertar en un hospital me dijeron que por las múltiples fracturas y golpes había perdido a mi bebe sabía que era un aviso para cambiar mi vida no pude hacer nada para salvar a mi hijo y empecé a ayudar a donceles de los cuales abandonaron, maltratado o discriminado para que no terminaran como yo, si alguien se metiera con mis muchachos no me tentare el corazón, quien ose lastimarlos las pagara caro.-volteo a su amigo su semblante era desconocida por el rubio ya que su rostro era terrorífica agradeciendo no haber mencionado nada de Sasuke al notar el temor de su amigo el peli gris acaricio el cabello del rubio sus ojos expresaban su cariño hacia él-Jamás me temas Naruto yo sería incapaz de hacerles daño.

-Lose Hidan tú has sido un ángel conmigo pero estoy realmente sorprendido jamás me imagine que tu vida fuera tan difícil-al escuchar la historia de su amigo que a pesar de las dificultades él había sido lo suficiente fuerte para seguir adelante ayudando a otros en su misma circunstancia, dándole esperanza de que hasta un criminal podía cambiar, tranquilizándose al saber que había tomado una buena decisión al darle una oportunidad a Sasuke- ¿Y que paso con el hombre de quien te enamoraste?.-

-Soy muy orgulloso Naru y mi odio por los hombres es más grande, jamás lo volví a ver al enterarme de mi embarazo y jamás lo busque después de perderlo....-el peli gris había visto de reojo un auto que los había seguido desde hace rato no le había tomado importancia antes ya que estaba preocupado por Naruto.

Sasuke se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora adelantando algo de trabajo de mañana para poder estar con su adoración todo el día de mañana, su tranquilidad fue desmoronada al escuchar un griterío de afuera.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedo pasar secretaria de pacotilla, acaso no sabes quién soy?!-grito enfurecida hacia la castaña quien le dijo que por el momento su jefe no podía atenderlo por el día de hoy.

-Sé que es una clienta apreciable pero por el momento el sr.Uchicha me pido no ser interrumpido por favor retírese yo me encargare de que le marquen después para sacarle una cita-

-Yo no necesito una cita exijo ser atendida en este instante me has oído si no quieres que te corran por tu ineficiencia-la peli rosa fruncía el ceño

-Sakura podrías no gritarle a mis empleados-salió Sasuke ya que parecía que la mujerzuela no saldría en silencio si no la atendía, Sakura sonrió prepotente hacia la secretaria creyendo que había ganado dirigiéndose hacia el -como menciono mi secretaria te agendara el día que te pueda atender a sí que por favor haznos el favor de retirarte-cerro rápidamente su despacho en la cara de la mujer dejándole sorprendida al ser tratada así.

Ten ten imito la misma expresión de ella acercándose contoneado las caderas-Entonces ¿Gusta que le agende el día o se retira?-la mujer solo agito su cabello hacia el rostro de ella retirándose del lugar.

Un hombre estacionado en una esquina veía con unos binoculares hacia la dirección de la casa del rubio, vio como sus amigos donceles se despedían de él dirigiéndose hacia el camión de mudanza sacando el celular de su bolsillos-Sr. Neji si por el momento todo está normal al parecer solo se trató de una falsa alarma su rubio esta rebosante de salud, claro le seguiré informando de cada paso que de su doncel hasta luego-el peli naranja al ver que no había moros en la costa decidió ir por su cena en la tienda de comida china de enfrente saliendo del auto.

Pidió un paquete especial para después regresar hacia su auto no noto nada fuera de lugar tomando asiento, pero al ver el retro visor vio alguien sentado atrás no fue muy rápido su reacción ya que fue rápidamente tomado fuertemente del cuello por el brazo del invasor causándole algo de asfixia-¿Por qué nos estabas siguiendo?-le hablo el de atrás mientras el empezaba querer aflojarse del agarre pero al oír que el tipo quitaba el gatillo de un arma, no forzó más sus movimientos quedándose quieto al ver que el arma fue clavado en su cuello.

-No...se de... de que habla...solo pase por mi comida-

-¿Crees que soy idiota?, tu seudónimo es Pein sé que tu nombre es Yahiko se lo que hacen los tipos como tu empieza a cantar o me encargare que tu querido esposo ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡A si Nagato! La pase muy mal-al escuchar el nombre de su esposo se quedó pasmado y asustado.

-Por favor no le haga nada, él no sabe nada de esto...de acuerdo le contare todo...-el peli naranja solo quería ganar un poco más de dinero ya que pronto tendría un hijo nunca imagino que esto de espiar se le fueran de las manos.

El peli gris quedo atento a lo que escuchaba que un tal Neji Hyuga lo había contratado para vigilar al rubio, decía que era su prometido que estaba siendo acosado y que quería cuidar sus pasos Hidan sabía que el tal Neji no era nada de Naru dándole mala espina al recordar los nervios del rubio últimamente estaba muy asustadizo quizás ese hombre le había hecho daño -Escúchame muy bien ahora trabajas para mi ¿Entiendes? descuida pago muy bien quiero que lo hagas venir a cierta dirección ¡Si me traicionas no dudes que unos de mis contactos termine encargándose de hacerte la vida imposible!-el otro asentía hacia el peli gris mientras dirigía sus manos temblorosas hacia el volante.

-¿Cómo le llamo o mantengo contacto con usted señor....?-

-Jashin...y descuida yo sabré buscarte ándate con cuidado......-al escuchar ese nombre su piel se erizo creía que solo era una leyenda urbana para asustar a los criminalistas principiantes, vio como bajo rápidamente de su auto no antes de darle la orden de seguir conduciendo hacia su hogar el peli gris observaba desde el manto de las sombras verlo marchar-Bien es hora de cobrar favores ¿Quién es la pobre alma quien se mete con uno de mi mis niños?-antes de hacer nada averiguaría primero quien era el enemigo, si sus suposiciones eran reales y había dañado al rubio se encargaría de que ni su mismísima madre lo reconociera.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	13. Capítulo 13: "Mal padre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

El reloj marcaba las 5:00 a.m. y Naruto se encontraba recostado en su cama ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse por su ropa de dormir aún estaba pensando sobre su embarazo el olor de la pintura fresca no ayudaba tampoco para que pudiera dormir, debió haber aceptado la oferta de Sasori en ir dormir a su casa ¿y si le hacía daño al bebe? Posiblemente tendría que salir a buscar a Sasuke para dormir en su casa ¿enserió pensó en él? Froto su rostro en desaprobación era quien menos quería ver en esos momentos, ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Talvez con lo del bebe se asuste y ya no quiera conmigo, como si fuera así de fácil deshacerse de él no le preocupaba que lo dejara a su suerte con él bebe. Tenía tanto miedo y tantas dudas no podía dejarme de sentir solo sabía que por lo menos ya contaba con un trabajo gracias a Hidan.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía dejarlas de lado y hacer nada solo hacía que empeorara más, fue directamente hacia su armario y tomo un abrigo de color café obscuro. Paso por el pasillo con cuidado de no pisar una de las tantas cajas que había dejado por ahí tampoco había terminado de desempacar por el momento no tenía cabeza por hacerlo encendió las luces del comedor y busco sobre la mesa sus llaves para poder retirarse, al ver que no se encontraba ahí decidió pasarse a la sala y finalmente los encontró en el suelo no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y no pretendía averiguarlo solo quería despejase de todo.

Finalmente antes de salir cambió sus sandalias por los zapatos asegurándose de estuvieran bien sujetados, giro la perilla y en medio del silencio y el frio que daba en la madrugada cerró la puerta, empezó a caminar sin dirección ni rumbo fijo solo quería caminar, las calles parecían vacías y los negocios parecían abandonadas. Llego a un parque de juegos y observo con nostalgia los columpios al ver que no había nadie decidió tomar asiento empezando a mecerse al principio lo hiso despacio, pero al recordar sus años de juventud empezó a mecerse más fuerte y de la nada se empezó a reír el parque se inundó con su risa haciendo eco en el lugar recordando como jugaba con Deidara.

"Dos pequeños rubios se correteaban hasta llegar a los juegos el más pequeño fue directamente hacia los columpios y el otro lo siguió detrás-¡Mas fuerte hermano!- volteo a ver hacia el otro rubio que le sonría ampliamente mientras empezaba a empujar con más fuerza-quiero llegar hasta el cielo-.

De repente dejo de sentir como lo empujaban y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás vio como su padre tenía fuertemente sujeto del brazo a su hermano mirando de manera desaprobatoria a los dos-¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?! No hacen más que perder el tiempo. Naruto tu hermano tendría que estar en sus clases mientras que tu deberías estar practicando el piano, no haces más que ensuciar el apellido Namikaze. No dudo en que Deidara llegara a ser un padre ejemplar pero en cuanto a ti, ¡¡Solo espero que estés tan seco que me evites la vergüenza de traer a otro igual o peor que tu....!!"

Aun que estuviera tan lejos de su padre aún estaban esas terribles memorias para atormentarlo y las risas se vieron a pagadas por el llanto del rubio no paraba dejar de llorar, no podía dejar que las palabras de su viejo le afectaran pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello parecía que aún estaba ahí manejándolo a su antojo haciéndolo ser más infeliz lo peor de todo es que estaba aterrado a la idea de que su hijo o hija tuviera una terrible infancia.-¡Eres un mal padre Minato!-grito de lo más adentro sacando toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento se levantó de golpe para correr hacia otra dirección viendo como una lata estorbaba en su camino pateándolo a lo más lejos que podía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-El rubio volteo de lo más apenado hacia atrás y vio como un chico trotaba para empezar su rutina de ejercicio presto más atención hacia su rostro sujetaba todo su cabello en una coleta de color negro, ojos igual que su cabello y su expresión de fastidió-sí, lo siento-.

-¿Seguro? Por qué te vez muy fatal, conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí donde ofrecen unos deliciosos pasteles que de seguro te animaran-Naruto no sabía si tomarlo enserió ya que aún tenía su rostro de desgano en la cara, pero una amistad nueva talvez lo tendría sus pensamientos ocupados-Si ¿Por qué no?-sonrió al pelinegro.

Hidan por su parte se había reunido con su viejo contacto en un callejón de mala muerte se podía observar basura regada por todas partes, con varios grafitis adornando la pared y varios charcos. Encendió su cigarrillo y empezó a caminar más a fondo del callejón parándose justo debajo de la luz empezó por absorber un poco de su nicotina y vio como entre de las sobras salía un sujeto-No has cambiado nada Hidan hace un tiempo que no sabían de ti ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?-vio como el sujeto corpulento y alto se acercaba hacia la luz mostrado su cabello azulado y marcas de agallas tatuadas en el rostro vestía saco y pantalón de vestir negro.

-Nada nuevo, ¡De la mierda como siempre! ¿Qué hay de ti Kizame?-vio como este ampliaba su maniática sonrisa mostrado sus afilados dientes recordando sus viejos tiempos Kizame o como el bajo mundo le decía "samahada" conocido por encargarse en desaparecer a la gente, tráfico de armas y trata de blancas es un tipo que era bueno en ser un maldito ¿Porque no ganar dinero por eso? Muchos enemigos lo describían como un maldito maniático homicida, pero tenía una parte desconocida por muchos y eso es su gran sentido de honor y lealtad. Le debía mucho a Hidan y le hacía varios favores de vez en cuando.-No mucho la verdad últimamente todo se ha vuelto tan aburrido, muchos de esta generación les faltan bolas para darse un tiroteo de vez en cuando-El peli gris saco su cajetilla ofreciéndole a su amigo y este simplemente se negó.

-Por lo que me comentaste necesitas un almacén vacío ¿No es así?-asintió y el más alto empezó a caminar llevándolo hacia su auto, al estar sobre el automóvil el peli azul se puso en marcha conduciendo lo más lejano de la cuidad pasaron varias horas y el sol empezaba por asomarse por el horizonte, la temperatura del auto también se elevó ocasionando que los dos se quitaran sus abrigos Hidan al ver que no podía quitarse el calor de encima decidió bajar la ventanilla habían llegado a un lugar desértico y la temperatura estaba hasta el nabo. Finalmente pudo observar que habían llegado a un depósito bajando del vehículo Kizame saco unas hojas de sus pantalon y empezó a revisarlo.

Al estar observando varias bodegas Kizame se dirigió a uno en específico abriendo el candado al hacerlo le dio las llaves a su acompañante mientras este abría-Me encellaste la foto de ese chico y no esta feo ¿Seguro que no quieres ganar algo extra de él? Tengo varios clientes que te darían una buena suma-volteo hacia Hidan quien revisaba la bodega, mientras el solo negaba con la cabeza-Parece que no te eh encellado nada, siempre hay que asegurarse de tirar la basura en el lugar correcto prefiero dormir tranquilo sabiendo de que no exista la posibilidad de que ese mal parido escape-.

-Bueno siempre has sido más vengativo y sanguinario que yo, pero si pudiera ganarme varios verdes a mi favor en desaparecer a alguien que detesto seria ¡Genial!-

-¡Ya hablas como el cabrón de Kakazu!

-Ya que tu sacaste él tema, sé qué no debería meterme pero el siempre que me ve pregunta por ti ¿Terminaron tan mal?-.

De repente todo se puso en silencio y el peli azul entendió que debía guardar silencio-No le digas nada, para el eh dejado de existir....-.

En una cafetería se encontraba el rubio y ahora su aparentemente nuevo amigo, pudo observar que la cafetería tenía un estilo clásico con un entorno tranquilo con varios sillones de color marron y mesas para café acomodadas en hileras a fuera tenían varias mesas y sillas de uso exterior con unas sombrillas en cada uno. La música lo relajo un poco de sus nervios y el pastelillo que pido endulzaba su paladar-Muchas gracias Shikamaru por invitarme aquí, recién llego de mudarme y ya sé dónde invitare a mis invitados a tomar un pastel-.

El pelinegro quien ya llevaba más de una taza de café sonrió a su nuevo amigo-me alegro que te haya ayudado en algo sé que Chouji le encantara tenerte por aquí-se detuvo un momento antes de comer otro bocado mirando algo asombrado al pelinegro-¿Conoces a quien hace estos manjares?

-si es mi marido, también es el dueño de la cafetería-absorbía su café mirando algo fatigado por despertase de madrugada era algo no podía evitar siempre se acostumbró en despertarse temprano así que siempre iba a correr para pasar la madrugada.

Salió de la cocina una persona con vestimenta de chef cabello castaño, marcas de remolino en sus mejillas y físicamente robusto-¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo Shikamaru?-se acercó con una radiante sonrisa mientras le entregaba a su esposo otro café-Naruto, acaba de mudarse por aquí-ofreció su mano y Naruto lo tomo saludándose mutuamente.

-Dime Naruto ¿Qué te pareció el disturbio del centro?-

-Pesado, pero supongo que me acostumbrare. Me ha fascinado tu pastel es el mejor que eh probado-

-Me alegra oír eso ¿te apetece venir a una barbacoa a nuestra casa este domingo? Puedes venir acompañado si quieres...-

-Me encantaría ir gracias por la invitación-se sonrieron mutuamente y nuevamente se dirigió a la cocina.

Shikamaru aun veía muy desanimado a su nuevo amigo y aun que no era muy fan de entrometerse en donde no lo llaman decidió preguntarle-¿Me vas a decir que te tiene preocupado?-apenado desvió la mirada hacia la rebanada de pastel.

-estoy embarazado ¿Y no sé cómo mi novio lo va tomar? ¿No sé si seré un buen padre?-no dijo toda la verdad ya que apenas lo había conocido, aun tuvo dudas cuando quiso decirle algo a su amigo Hidan.

-Sabes algo parecido nos pasó a mí y Chouji yo veía como se ponía pensando en la nada creyendo que talvez lo dejara de querer menos, no te preocupes si él te ama de verdad te apoyara incondicionalmente. En cuanto tu duda de ser un buen padre o no solo el tiempo lo decidirá nadie nace con un manual de instrucciones de cómo educar y cuidar de un niño.-vio como este sacaba su celular y vio que ya era hora de irse a trabajar, saco un bolígrafo y anoto una dirección en una servilleta-Si todo sale bien puedes traer a tu novio, nos vemos Naruto.

Decidió también retirarse hacia su hogar apresurándose en acabarse su pastel, al salir de la cafetería podía ver cómo la gente se empezaba a activar para empezar hacer los labores diarios haciendo que su llegada a su casa fuera más larga de lo que parecía casi a la mitad del camino sonó su teléfono- Hola ¿Hablo con Uzumaki Naruto?-.

-Si el habla ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-

-Soy Umino Iruka me comento Hidan que buscabas empleo, ¿Te gustaría tener una cita esta tarde para comentar sobre el trabajo?

-Por supuesto, pero me ha agarrado en la calle y no tengo con que apuntar su dirección-

-No te preocupes te mando un mensaje de texto con la dirección hacia la oficina-

-Gracias espero el mensaje-

Colgó el celular y después de unos minutos como le había comentado le envió la dirección finalmente se encontraba en frente del edificio empezando a subir hacia su departamento y al llegar a la puerta de su casa vio a Sasuke recargado en ella, al ver a su novio llegar corrió hasta el abrazándolo con ternura-¿Dónde estabas amor? Estaba preocupado-tomo la mano del rubio llevándolo a sus labios para besarlos.

El rubio algo incómodo trato de quitarse sutilmente al otro de encima-Conocí a alguien del vecindario y me invito un café-saco la llave del abrigo abriendo la puerta dándole permiso a Sasuke para que entrara, el pelinegro busco en donde sentarse ya que aún estaban las cajas abultadas.

-¿Hombre o mujer?-su celos no tardaron en surgir.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? Te recuerdo que me case con una mujer, pero para que estés tranquilo él es casado de hecho me presento donde trabaja su marido y nos invitó a una barbacoa este domingo-al ver la sonrisa en Sasuke sabía que todo andaba bien.

-Me alegra que tengas amigos, también me parece agradable que hayas tenido la iniciativa de salir juntos-.

El rubio a pesar de sus dudas y miedos vio que esa era la oportunidad de comentarle sobre su embarazo así que sin desviar la mirada hacia sus ojos, manejándose mentalmente para no tartamudear saco con voz firme las siguientes palabras -Sasuke tengo que decirte algo....-.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	14. Capítulo 14 "Herencia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

En ese mismo día Deidara se encontraba preparando a sus hijos para ir a la escuela Ryu estaba completamente listo pero Kai estaba corriendo alrededor del cuarto pretendiendo no querer ir a la escuela de nada sirvió ya que lo atrapo y preparo para que se fueran. Obito también se estaba terminando de vestir para ir a trabajar se miraba al espejo peinando su cabello, vertía un poco de perfume acomodándose la corbata al terminar de prepararse busco un objeto en particular-Cariño ¿No has visto mi portafolio?-.

-Lo dejaste en la sala sobre el buró amor-

El pelinegro fue hacia la sala para recoger su maletín al tener todo listo vio que como todas las mañanas sus hijos lo esperaban en la puerta de la entrada ya que él siempre los dejaba a su escuela-¿Ya se despidieron?-los dos asintieron y miro hacia su esposo como siempre cada vez más hermoso o siempre lo veía así, poso sus labios enfrente de los de él podía sentir una calidez y como si fuera su primera vez sentía mariposas en su estómago-Te veo en la tarde amor-le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-Vallan con cuidado-beso nuevamente a sus hijos y les entrego sus loncheras saliendo por la puerta detrás de su padre.

El rubio al encontrarse solo empezó a ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para sus invitados su madre ya se encontraba ahí soñolienta mientras tomaba una taza de café traía a un su pijama-Buenos días corazón prepare unos huevos-saco un plato y se acercó a la estufa para servirle el desayuno a su primogénito.

-Gracias mamá pero no te hubieras molestado son mis invitados-.

-No es ninguna molestia preparar comida para mi hijo-.

-¿El abuelo y mi tío?-.

Miro el comedor pero no se los encontró se sentó en la mesa y la siguió Kushina-Ellos están arreglando algo no te preocupes no tardan en venir-tomo un bocado limpiándose con una servilleta miro a su hijo mayor recordando viejas sombras de cuando estaban todos reunidos en la mesa compartiendo sonrisas y sin poder evitar lagrimas caían de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede mamá te duele algo?-preocupado fue hacia ella.

-Lo siento cariño pero me acorde de Naruto, en lo solo que se ha de sentir aún no hemos sabido de él y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo....-.

-O mami él está bien siempre fue más fuerte entre los dos de algún modo siento que está muy destrozado por Hinata la amaba mucho y posiblemente por el momento no quiera estar con nadie-trato de consolarla pero estaba igual de preocupada que ella su hermano no ha parecido aun y no quería pensar lo peor, sintió como su celular empezaba a vibrar y vio que era un mensaje de su abuelo-Mamá voy a salir mi abuelo quiere verme en la empresa...-miro algo extrañado ya que nunca lo habían citado ahí creyendo que paso algo grave, su madre tenía una idea para que fue solicitado su hijo concluyendo que los documentos que recibió su hermano eran auténticos.

Temía que fueran reales haciendo casi imposible una futura reconciliación en su familia, Jiraiya fue el más afectado ya que manipulo los documentos mientras él estaba decaído por su perdida, le había robado a él a sus hijos aprovechándose de una situación de lo más dolorosa de toda la familia Tsunde fue una maravilla de suegra amaba a sus nietos la apoyaba siempre en su carrera cuidándolos y educándolos ganándose el amor incondicional de los niños, Minato siempre le comentaba que no los mimara demasiado o se harían rebeldes pero siempre le llevaba la contraria defendiéndolos de sus regaños.

Fundo la empresa Namikaze junto con su esposo iniciando de lo más bajo para convertirse en un emporio, ellos estuvieron juntos en las buenas amando a su esposo sobre por todas las cosas el amor de antes era tan fuerte ya que no dejaban que se fuera tan fácilmente a la basura y los no tan buenos momentos, Jiraiya siempre llevara en su conciencia todas las veces que le infiel todas esas noches en que nunca regreso a casa para estar un tiempo de calidad con ellos ganándose el odio de Minato por maltratar a su madre y aun que él no lo digiera le guardo un rencor a su mamá por permitirlo conforme creció pensó que las mujeres y donceles nacieron para ser el sexo débil siendo incapaces de sobresalir sin la ayuda de un hombre tratándolos siempre mal.

Cuando lo conocí era muy encantador y galante teníamos cosas en común y después de llevar 4 años de novios el me pidió matrimonio al nacer nuestro primer hijo se llevó una decepción de que fuera doncel echándole la culpa a los genes de mi familia esa fue la primera vez en que conocí su carácter asustada no dije nada dejándolo pasar al día siguiente se disculpó. Unos años más adelante nació Naruto y su carácter empeoro maldiciendo su suerte de haber desposado a una mujer tan inútil como yo haciendo que mi carácter saliera insultándole, vi su cara de sorpresa cuando le dije de hasta lo se iba morir nuestra relación emporaba ya que siempre salía por las noches en busca de mujerzuelas y siempre lo encaraba.

Una vez tuvo el atrevimiento de traer a una en nuestra casa ya que ella estaba embarazada los niños estaban confundidos por la presencia de aquella persona diciéndoles que era una amiga suya que necesitaba cuidados, internamente yo moría de rabia por el descaro de traer a tu amante a nuestro hogar, mayor fue mi satisfacción cuando nació el niño naciendo doncel nuevamente pretendiendo ocultarlo la corriste junto con el niño por la puerta de atrás su llanto hiso que me despertará en aquella madrugada sintiendo un poco de lastima por ella pero sobre todo por el pequeño sin que él se diera cuanta le envié dinero a esa mujer hasta que el niño termino la universidad.

Después de aquello no trato de meter a nadie más en la casa y yo por el asco que le tenía lo rechazaba en la cama durmiendo aparte discutiendo por sus infidelidades por la necedad de tener un hijo varón, perdió toda esperanza dejando a sus amantes de lado dedicando ya el tiempo a sus hijos tratando de imponer su autoridad y metiéndoles la idea de que nacieron para ser los maridos perfectos manipulándolos, maltratándolos y educándolos causando que le tuvieran miedo y odio.

Recuerda como en una noche él se llevó a Deidara para meterlo a una escuela para donceles para mostrarle modales y respeto. Regreso pero muy cambiado su actitud parecía otra fue completamente manipulado para convertirse en el doncel ejemplar que tanto había deseado Minato internamente veía como sufría él no quería regresar a ese lugar acatando las ordenes que le mandaran alejando de apoco de su hermano menor.

Ella no podía jamás perdonarle todo el sufrimiento que les hizo pasar aguanto tantos años por el miedo de que le quitara a sus hijos, recuerda todos los azotes que le ponía a sus niños sin que ella estuviera en la casa, las peleas entre ellos dos porque no quería que fuera modelo, el compromiso de su hijo mayor con un hombre que apenas conocía. Deidara estaba asustado de que fuera un mal hombre y que lo tratara como su padre, afortuna menté Obito era una persona respetable y caballeroso haciendo que de a poco recuperara la confianza de él mismo como persona dándole una buena vida y una familia hermosa.

Naruto a pesar de odiar a su padre saco su misma actitud aferrándose en lo que él creía correcto nunca permitió que lo tratara de convertir en el doncel perfecto haciendo todo lo posible para no serlo aunque eso significara que fuera castigado duramente por su padre él quería ser libre poder hacer lo que le place. Cuando mi niño creció se había enamorado de una mujer huyendo de casa para vivir por fin sus vidas, lo que más me asusto es que se fuera sin decir nada preguntándome por su bienestar todos los días, sin que mi marido se enterara busco a mi hijo por todos lados dejando carteles o avisos pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, a una madre no podían hacerle eso perder a un hijo es una experiencia de lo más dolorosa que ni a su peor enemigo desearía.

Minato podía a llegar a hacer un monstruo si no se hacía como él quería llegando a discutir a todas horas en cuanto camino cruzaran en un intento desesperado quito todo el apoyo económico hacia Naruto con la esperanza de que volviera, eso nunca paso después de un año de peleas sin fin tuve el valor de pedirle el divorcio ya que por su culpa su hijo nunca regresaría a casa.

Minato ya no podría afectarles ¿Por qué no regresa a casa? Con su familia, esta angustiada de que él la viera igual que su padre queriendo manipularlo para que se despose con otro para asegurar su emporio, solo quería que su familia estuviera finalmente reunida.

Jiraiya se encontraba en la sala de juntas con su nieto Deidara y a su lado Senju igualmente reunieron a los integrantes importantes, el mayor había citado a su hijo para ese día hablar de la empresa y los rumores que paso con los Hyuga sabía que tenía su temperamento pero pelearse con uno de sus dos mejores amigos había perdido los estribos causando conflictos con una de las empresas más influyentes del todo el país asustando a los inversionistas.

El más joven no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía en esa sala ya que como se tenía acostumbrado él no tenía voz ni voto para comentar todo era manejado por su padre. Pero su tío Senju solicito su presencia para hablar de algo importante, estaba algo nervioso ya que ellos eran como el agua y aceite terminarían en una discusión y probablemente su padre le pediría que lo apoyara metiéndolo en medio.

Minato abrió la puerta de la sala en cuanto vio a Senju mostró su disgusto dio unos pasos hacia su asiento tomando su lugar como cabeza de la empresa-¿Qué hace el aquí?-rompió el silencio al fin.

-es mi abogado ¿Dónde crees que deba estar?

-¿Estas algo corto de recursos o no te alcanzo para algo mejor?

-soy tan mejor que te puse una orden de restricción....-abrió la herida nuevamente, molestando más al otro.

Jiraiya vio que entre los dos aun había rivalidad para demostrar quien era el mejor para que no empezarán a discutir sin motivo empezó a prepararse del interrogatorio-esta junta no es para disputas innecesarias. Minato no tenía pensado hacerte esto pero viendo tu actitud haces que el patrimonio de tus nietos este en un punto crítico ¿Qué paso con Hiashi?-.

-no pasó nada...-

-¿No pasó nada? Entonces me quieres explicar ¿Porque casi retirara una cantidad considerable de la empresa?-los participantes del encuentro también palidecieron no tenían ni idea de lo que habla el cabeza de los Namikaze.

-lo resolveré solo fue una discusión...-.

-¡Ni te molestes en darme tus escusas! Puede que no haya sido un padre ejemplar para ti pero procure encellarte los mejores valores que pude. Ya me encargue de la situación aparentemente tu orgullo es más grande, ¡Quiero tu renuncia!.

Sorprendió a cada persona que asistió en la junta dejando un silencio-¿Te pidió eso Hiashi? ¡El 50% de esta empresa está en mi nombre!-molesto claramente, Deidara por su parte estaba igualmente impactado si perdían a alguien como los Hyuga se las verían muy mal en el mercado. Nunca imagino que su padre llevara a la ruina a lo único que le importaba su empresa peleándose con uno de sus mejores amigos, ahora su abuelo lo quiere despedir eso jamás lo permitirá preferiría morir antes de ceder la empresa.

-No Hyuga no pidió eso soy yo el que quiere tu renuncia puedo perdonar muchas cosas pero un mentiroso ladrón ¡Jamás! Falsificaste el testamento de tu madre no te pertenece absolutamente nada-Seju se dirigió hacia el rubio quien estaba pálido sin poder decir nada, en sus manos entrego una carpeta y al abrirla pudo verificar que contenía el testamento original.

-¡¿Dónde sacaste esto maldito doncel?!-.

-Cuidado no me alces la voz aparentemente no soy el único enemigo que tienes-.

Jiraiya igualmente al enterarse de ese documento creyó que era falsificado pero no, era completamente legítimo reconocería las letras de su amada Tsunade como fuera y al enterarse del robo de su hijo fue como una bala hacia su corazón entendía el por qué él lo odiaba, pero su madre era una mujer que procuró en educar, cuidar y amar sobre todas las cosas. Nunca le perdonaría esa falta que cometió en contra de una mujer tan dulce como fue su esposa ni si quiera su propio hijo.-Aparentemente te aprovechaste de mi dolor y te encargaste en maquillar el dichoso documento que dejo el 50% a mis nietos ¡Quiero tu maldita renuncia y hay de ti si te vuelves a parar enfrente de mí! ¡¡TE PUDRIRE EN LA CARCEL!!-asustado Minato corrió hacia la puerta nunca vio a su padre tan enfadado.

Los demás ejecutivos no salían de su asombro cuestionando de quien sería el encargado de la empresa-Tranquilos Deidara se encarga de estar al frente de la compañía está completamente capacitado para hacerlo-muchos no objetaron conocían la inteligencia del hijo mayor de lo Namikaze y no podían quedar en tan buenas manos. Dejando sin habla Deidara no dijo nada hasta que todos los integrantes de la junta se fueron.

-yo...yo no puedo hacerlo-estaba nervioso no sabía de lo que era capaz su padre si él se atrevía a si quiera aceptar la propuesta de su abuelo.

-Deidara eres completamente capaz además de que terminaste tu maestría muchos de los grandes ejecutivos te conocen y no dudaran en poner todo en tus manos-

-Tobi podría hacerse carg...

-¡No! Todo lo que tenía planeado tu padre está descartado por mí fue suficiente de esto...esta empresa siempre ha estado en la manos Namikaze y así será hasta el final. No te preocupes tendremos una junta de prensa haciendo legal tu nombramiento Deidara.-El joven rubio está completamente asustado siempre tenía miedo de llevarle la contraria su padre llegándole a vivir un infierno si era necesario.

-Disculpa el atrevimiento Jiraiya ¿Qué te pidió el señor Hyuga?-hablo el abogado pensando que tendría trabajo que hacer, el mayor se relajó veía con detenimiento a Senju.

-Quiere heredar todo a mi nieto-dejando boca abierta a los dos no los culpaba, su reacción fue la misma cuando Hiashi se lo propuso de condición para no retirar su apoyo recordando las palabras que le dijo "Hinata es mi hija y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy con tu nieto por hacer que sus últimos días fueran los mejores, es por eso que quiero dejar en nombre a Namikaze Naruto las empresas Hyuga" sabía que Hiashi su hija era su adoración pagando los mejores hospitales que pudiera conseguir para la salud de ella, pero creía que la empresa se lo quedaría su sobrino por la salud débil "Ellos se casaron legalmente y al quedarse viudo todo lo que estaba en nombre de Hinata por ley queda en sus manos".

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	15. Capítulo 15 "Obsesión"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

-Sasuke tengo que decirte algo...estoy embarazado-vio como este pestañaba varias veces y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, su mirada tenía cierto brillo y abrazo al rubio, tomo su mano besando varias veces incomodándolo.

-¡¿Es enserio?! Cariño-su voz tenía cierta melodía, teniendo aun esa extraña sonrisa.

-si...-contesto nervioso viendo como este se acercaba muy cerca de su rostro pudiendo sentir sus labios, tembló al contacto y su piel se erizo sintiendo lo cálido que era.

-¡Es la mejor noticia que eh tenido en mi vida! No sabes cómo me haces feliz amor-abrazo aún más fuerte a su novio en su pecho no sabía cómo poder manejar tanta felicidad, apretujado aun sentía ansiedad por ser tocado por el pero de alguna manera su acciones eran muy rápidas para poder sentir miedo -¿Ya fuiste al doctor? ¿Necesitas que vayamos juntos?-empezó acosarlo con preguntas llevando su mano a su vientre acariciando y mirando tiernamente, a sus ojos fue la acción más adorable que había hecho sintiendo el cariño por su bebe inundando a su corazón de un nuevo sentimiento.

Sin quererlo se ruborizó sintiendo un fuerte latido en su pecho haciéndolo para atrás-No es necesario, es por eso que me entere, ayer por la tarde un amigo me llevo al médico y me programo una cita para el mes que viene-sorpresivamente el pelinegro llevo su rostro a su estómago restregando su mejilla en el para después posar sus labios.

-Yo te acompañare obviamente tenemos que tener cuidados especiales para nuestro bebe-saco su celular de su bolsillo buscando un contacto en particular-¿Cuándo es la fecha para dejar encargado mi oficina corazón?-.

El rubio le dijo el día y escucho como indicaba para dejar el día especifico apartado dejando instrucciones de encargo para que trabajaran es día, miraba de reojo hacia el sonriendo de manera dulce y el desviaba la mirada al sentir cierto cosquilleo al ver su expresión de felicidad.

-Hoy me quedare contigo amor ¿Tienes antojo de algo? Nada es demasiado para mis dos amores- dulzura empezaba a desbordar en el departamento del doncel sintiendo un extraño alivio al ver que era muy bien aceptado por él, tendría el amor de los padres y eso le bastaba por el momento.

En las oficinas de Hyucorp se veía atreves de sus grandes ventanas que la noche se avecinaba pues en el horizonte la luna se empezaba a ver y el poco personal que quedo a terminar lo pocos pendientes que faltaban guardaban sus cosas pretendiendo retirarse después de una dura jornada laboral, el dueño de la empresa cito a su abogado arreglando detalles en su testamento quería que el viudo de su hija tuviera todo a su nombre estaría complacido en que el heredara todo después de que hiciera feliz a su princesa es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Listo Hiashi el documento que me encargaste ya está completo solo solicito tu firma-puso enfrente de su escritorio el papel a dentro de un folder y con una de su manos ofreció un bolígrafo.

-Perfecto Asuma ¿Quién diría que estaría casi a la esquina nuestro retiro?-nostálgico recordó como esta empresa fue fundada por su abuelo, en donde conoció al amor de su vida con quien más tarde tendrían su fruto de ese amor, a sus más fieles trabajadores disfrutando éxitos o logros de la empresa y sus estimables amigos la empresa le recordaba esos momentos maravillosos en los cuales en su juventud disfruto.

-No lo digas tan así como si fuéramos ancianos, mi hijo ya se va a casar Kurunai no pudo contener las lágrimas en cuanto se lo dijo, supongo que es ley de la vida-suspiro recordando los viejos tiempos-Por cierto me gustaría que tomaras en cuenta a Shikamaru para ser el próximo abogado de Hyucorp él tiene el conocimiento necesario para cuidar a tu secesor-.

-Siendo recomendado por ti no queda duda ¿Cuándo podría tener la cita con el?-

-Le comento mañana y te marco-

-Perfecto-

Finalizaron su junta y Asuma tomo sus pertenecías retirándose de la oficina de su amigo y cliente, al abrir la puerta vio al sobrino de Hiashi dio un paso hacia atrás para permitirle pasar para después salirse, conocía a Neji no era para nada noble con los empleados o quien consideraba inferior en cuanto le comento que dejaría todo al doncel Naruto no se opuso talvez así bajaría su terrible actitud.

-Hola tío vengo a comentarte que ya se en donde esta Naruto-fue directamente al asiento que estaba en frente del escritorio de su tío quien parecía oír una video grabadora repitiendo lo mismo nuevamente, la sala se escuchó el suspiro de fastidio por parte del mayor arrugando un poco su nariz.

-Neji ¿Cómo te explico?...Ya no te casaras con Naruto-busco las palabras más suaves para darle la noticia sabiendo que su obsesión por casarse con el no sería- Hay más mujeres o donceles que gustarían estar contigo, pero el menor de los Namikaze ya no pasara-.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Naruto tiene que ser mi esposo!-colérico empezó a perder el control gritándole a su tío sin importarle las consecuencias-Él es perfecto, hermoso, elegante e inteligente ¡No hay nadie más que me interese como el!-.

Sorprendió a su tío por su actitud violenta en reclamarle en algo que ya no tenía sentido, él se había casado con su pequeña no era correcto que se casara con él y al comprobar su obsesión estaba en lo correcto de romper ese compromiso-Cálmate ¡A mí no faltas al respeto! Naruto no te quiere y nunca te corresponderá, Minato ya no es dueño de la empresas Namikaze y su abuelo no permitirá si quiera que lo mires, me preocupas tu obsesión por él es enferma ¡Tu estas enfermo!-.

De repente un silencio se apodero entre ellos dos y una carcajada de lo más siniestra se empezó a inundar en la oficina-¡Tu ni nadie me apartara de él! ¿Amor? ¡Yo lo quiero para mí y eso le debe bastar!-su mirada era irreconocible asustando a su tío, sin demostrarlo avanzo a la puerta molesto.

-¡NO! No te iras sin que arregles lo mío con Naruto- sostuvo fuertemente la mano que estaba a punto de abrir la perilla de la puerta, enojado empujo a Neji gritando que su comportamiento traía consecuencias al ver que su rostro palideció puso en marcha sus pasos para dejarlo ahí solo en su oficina.

Las emociones del joven Neji estaban por colapsar sentía un revoltijo en su estómago, su boca se podía saborear algo amargo y repulsivo. Odiaba sentirse así nuevamente siguió a su tío y vio que caminaba por el barandal para esperar el elevador que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos más adelante, sintió como fue llevado fuertemente al frente haciéndolo caer al vacío.

-¡Neji!....-vio como al quien trato como un hijo lo aventó al vacío y su rostro estaba tan distorsionado podía ver como la maldad transmitía en él, sus ojos llenos de odio y avaricia. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vio? Y vio cómo su hija y su esposa lo saludaban tiernamente era como si hubiera visto un espejismo y parecían tomarlo de las manos atrayéndolo hacia ellas dándole la bienvenida y sin creérselo no pudo evitar que sus ojos cayeran lágrimas de felicidad "su más preciado tesoro".

La ley de gravedad atrajo al piso el cuerpo del dueño de Hyucorp al suelo y la sangre empezó a escurrir al tener tal impacto ya que había caído muy alto y Neji respiraba agitadamente podía sentir la dificultad en hacerlo, lo había hecho de nuevo pero la culpa esta vez no parecía afectarle una sonrisa de lo más demoniaca se empezó a formar en su rostro parecía disfrutarlo era como si su conciencia hubiera sido rota.

El sol estaba maravilloso la calidez de sus rayos estaban agradables al tacto y como siempre las grandes ciudades estaban ya activas para empezar las actividades de siempre la empresa Namikaze no era la excepción todo el personal parecían que estaban en estrés causado por las visitas que recibirían en esa mañana asistentes, ejecutivos y empresarios iban y pasaban por los pasillos arreglando documentos viejos y nuevos ya que el nombramiento de un presidente se tenía que hacer nuevamente las finanzas para ver el estado de la empresa.

Jiraiya había citado a los Uchihas para aclarar las cosas que pasarían en la empresa Namikaze algunas cosas cambiarían ya que tenía planeado cambiar el personal ya que unos eran devotos a Minato y no quería que estos metieran en problemas a su nieto.

La secretaria toco la puerta presentando a los socios Uchihas entrando echo furia el cabeza de familia Madara Uchiha que aunque su hermano Fugako era el presidente de la empresa también es dueño de la mitad de la empresa Sharingan y con quien se había hecho trato del compromiso. Su hijo Obito tenía que tener el cargo de presidente de la empresa ese fue el acuerdo que tenía con Minato está por desbordar del enojo sentándose enfrente de ya oficialmente nombrado presidente Deidara.

Su hermano pasó junto con su sobrino acomodándose en los lados laterales sacando varios documentos para ver lo que acontecía ahora para que llegaran a un acuerdo y para que las dos empresas se llevaran mejor y Obito estaba algo aturdido al ver el estado furioso de su padre sabía que estaría cabreado al saber que no tendría el puesto prometido pero no sabía que haría un escándalo por eso y solo asistió a la junta para apoyar a su esposo.

-Me quieres explicar ¡¿Por qué el repentino cambio de lo acordado se fue a la basura?!-controlaba su mal carácter.

-Primero que nada tengo que ofrecer disculpas en nombre de mi hijo pero todo lo que tenía acordado no era legal ya que descubrimos que no era legítimamente el dueño del 50% de las acciones de la empresa-asombro a los tres Uchihas dejándolos sin habla sobre todo a Fugaku pues era el más cercano de ellos a Minato.

El ruido de la puerta fue interrumpida por Harishima quien traía los documentos que verifican los hechos que decía Jiraiya, y al ver al doncel los ojos de Madara no podían apartarse de él ya que parecía que había entrado un ángel su cabello castaño era radiante, su piel morena y esos ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto claro después de su difunta esposa.

-Disculpen la tardanza pero las impresoras estaban ocupadas-llevo carpetas a cada uno de los Uchihas pero sentía ser observado por uno de las cabeza de esa empresa sintiéndose incomodo ya que al dejarle el documento podía sentir su respiración demasiado cerca.

Fugaku leyó el documento para confirmar rápidamente de lo que se le estaba acusando a su mejor amigo y muy a pesar de lo que pensara era completamente legitimo-Lo veo y no creo pero esto es completamente real, cambia las cosas completamente...-.

-Seremos el hazme reír en cuanto le digamos a nuestro socios de esto nuestro emporio tenía que extenderse pero ahora resulta que nada de lo que se acordó es verídico-Madara también termino de leer los documentos entregados aventándolos al centro de la mesa, su voz parecía más relajada pero su actitud no tanto y no apartaba la mirada del abogado quien simplemente se hacia el desentendido evitando verlo a los ojos.

-Crean o no yo también estoy muy disgustado por esto, Minato nos vio la cara a todos pero la última voluntad de Tsunade era que esta empresa fuera llevada por mis nietos espero que entiendan y podamos llegar a un acuerdo para seguir manteniendo nuestros negocios intactos-.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo que un doncel maneje una empresa tan importante debería hacer que su casa este en buenas condiciones para mi hijo y mis nietos-los ojos del abogado mostraron su molestia al decir esas palabras y Deidara estaba muy nervioso ya que parecía que estuviera escuchando a su padre en él.

-Tengo las mismas cualidades que cualquiera en esta sala y no permitiré que nadie juzgue mi trabajo sin dar la oportunidad para demostrar mis habilidades-sorprendió a sus familiares al ver como defendía su puesto pero Obito sabía que estaba de lo más nervioso ya que tomo fuertemente su mano debajo de la mesa e igualmente acaricio para que supiera que estaba completamente con él.

-Yo opino lo mismo padre, Deidara está completamente capacitado para el puesto no te pido que confíes en el pero si en mi padre yo sé que mi esposo tiene unos planes magníficos para esta empresa-.

-Tu solamente estas cautivado por él sé que es tu esposo pero tienes que ver la realidad, no sabe nada de negocios y los grandes ejecutivos te van a tragar vivo por lo pronto retiraremos todos los tratos que tenemos en esta empresa...-sabía que su padre le contestaría algo como eso era igual de machista que su suegro y sabía que si retiraban todos los tratos sería un inconveniente para ambas empresas.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo tío si haces eso no solo causaras que la empresa Namikase este en un punto crítico pones también a la nuestra en peligro de bancarrota solo porque no puedes aceptar un doncel como cabeza de la empresa-Fugaku estaba muy acuerdo con su hijo entonces se le ocurrió una buena idea para que este pequeño inconveniente terminara de una vez por todas.

-Yo tengo una propuesta en la cual podríamos tener ambas partes satisfechas Itachi podría ser nombrado como vicepresidente de la empresa Namikase así tendrás la tranquilidad de que tomara buenas decisiones ya que no hay nadie en el mercado tan bueno como mi hijo y Obito ocuparía mi puesto como presidente de las industria sharingan yo lo instruiré para que sea buen empresario y finalmente pueda disfrutar mi ansiado retiro.

Jiraiya razono la propuesta y no tenía inconveniente en que Itachi sirviera de apoyo a su nieto conocía su trabajo y sabía que tenía vasta experiencia además en que era una persona confiable y derecha como su padre-Yo no me opongo-.

Madara suspiro molesto pero la idea no era tan mala su hijo tendría el puesto muy importante e Itachi se aseguraría que el doncel no cometiera ninguna barbarie-Esta bien ¿Tu qué piensas Itachi?

-Igualmente no me opongo creo que un cambio de empresa desarrollaría mis habilidades y podría tener una mejor preparación-no le importaba mucho el puesto en si ya que su vida carecía de sentido en la oficina y ser presidente era más demandante de lo que podían imaginarse algunos.

Todos sonrieron al estar de acuerdo pero la puerta fue abruptamente abierta por Anko y su rostro mostraba preocupación indescriptible-El señor Hyuga fue asesinado....-.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	16. Capítulo 16 "Peligro al acecho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Patrullas estaban marcando perímetro alrededor de la empresa de Hyucorp un detective miraba arriba por donde había ocurrido el asesinato, alguien lo aventó desde muy alto era algo obvio pero era imposible que fuera un accidente-señor Zabuza ¿Qué piensa?-hablo su colega, su cabello era largo con un rostro angelical y este le ofreció un café bien cargado pues debido a la polémica que causo la noticia a primera hora solicitaron su presencia a resolver el caso.

-Demonios, tardaste demasiado más vale que este hirviendo. El maldito se encargó para aparentar que fue un asesinato por un aficionado estas manchas en el barandal muestran que trato de limpiar sus huellas y si alumbro por aquí-la azul fosforescente mostraba huellas y Haku aún no entendía nada pues parecía que sería fácil de atraparlo.

-No lo notas los dedos parecen intactos, aparento limpiar la escena para culpar a alguien más-Dejo asombrado pues era cierto las huellas estaban completas, es como si no se hubiera limpiado nada.

-La señorita Temari me dijo que ha recogido evidencia del cuerpo y que se lo llevaría a la morgue para examinar más a fondo-el del cabello castaño asintió a su compañero analizando lo que tenía las cámaras fueron alteradas, los guardias fueron encontraron el cuerpo de su jefe después y quien por ultimo quien se supo que tuvo contacto fue Asuma Sarutobi y Neji Hyuga.

El primero tenía una cuartada verificable pues se encontraba realizando unos documentos que le habían entregado recientemente el difunto, habiendo testigos que podían comprobarlo y el sobrino del dueño quien aún no mostraba su presencia aun, tenía que buscarlo en su casa para hacerle un interrogatorio.

Madara quedo en shock, la muerte del Hyuga fue muy imprevisto e irreal. Tenía que dirigirse a verlo por sus mismos ojos para confirmar lo que le habían dicho, su hermano era el más afectado su amigo ¿asesinado? Hiashi era una gran persona ayudaba a los más necesitados y donado buenas cantidades a escuelas, asilos y hospitales. Era respetable y no se metía con nadie, sus manos temblaban del enojo, no lo merecía.

A pesar de la noticia tuvieron que terminar con su razón de su reunión, Itachi reviso los documentos en la empresa nueva en que tenía que trabajar y firmo al ver que los documentos cumplían con lo acordado-Lamento que nuestra retirada sea pronta debo acompañar a mi padre a ver lo que ocurrió, lo siento pasamos a retirarnos-se despidieron de cada uno de la sala.

Al retirase todos, Seju estaba muy estresado tenía muchos pendientes con la empresa en si al ver acumulado los nuevos pápelos a registrar y fue hacia el ascensor encontrándose de manera poco sutil al señor Uchiha-Se ve muy pesado ¿Quieres que te ayude?-el moreno solo sonrió negando apretando el botón hacían el estacionamiento.

Se sentía incómodo al sentirse observado por ese hombre reaccionando de manera nerviosa empezando a mover descontroladamente su pie como si hiciera que el elevador fuera más rápido hacia abajo-¿Le han dicho que tiene una sonrisa bonita?-la pregunta lo desconcertó poniéndolo nervioso.

-No-soltó seco, él tenía un largo historial en la soltería y planeaba mantenerlo así. Siempre tuvo miedo que si se casaba terminaría en abandonar lo que más amaba que eran las leyes.

-Eres algo difícil, me gustan los retos-se sobrepuso encima de él haciendo que su papeles peligraran.

-No sé a qué se refiere no es como si fuera un premio o un juego a quien atosigar con cursilerías innecesarias, se lo advierto sea o no el dueño del mundo vuelva a molestarme y lo hare pagar ¡Permiso!-empujo retirándolo de su camino al estacionamiento dejando muy confundido y sonriente al ver su manera de rechazarlo.

Mujeres ni donceles le hacían falta ya sea por su rostro o su dinero siempre los tenía a su merced, pero el abogado tenía un buen trabajo, un estilo de vida igual a la de él era obvio que no le interesaría su fortuna y se arriesgó a coquetearle pero este lo había rechazado, se divertiría al conquistarlo.

Naruto algo incómodo abría los ojos y al ver el rostro de Sasuke cerca del suyo lo atemorizo haciendo que gritara del susto-¿Pero qué...Naru? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué sucede?-sostuvo sus manos y veía todo su cuerpo en busca de algo anormal.

-No es solo que...nada-había olvidado que se quedó a dormir ahí.

-¡Vamos amor! ¿Qué se antoja? Comeremos en donde tú quieras solo dilo-ampliamente sonreía al rubio llevando a su rostro su mano.

-Me gustaría pero tengo una entrevista de trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde-

-¿De qué hablas? Tienes que tener reposo absoluto, tú no tienes nada que preocuparte me encargare de todo lo que necesites-Sasuke se levantó haciendo que el rubio se sentara observándolo a los ojos mientras besaba su frente.

Nervioso sostuvo su mirar y su postura se mostró firme-Yo no espero que me mantegas y que pretendas encerrarme todo el día, quiero trabajar para poder sentirme vivo y olvidar-con sus manos quito de encima al otro.

El pelinegro se disgustó levemente no por que trabajara si no que sabía a lo que se refería aun la extrañaba es decir no llevaba años en estar muerta y para el su ausencia todavía estaba presente.

-Déjame llevarte al menos y pasar por ti para llevarte a comer-se mostró comprensivo y vio cómo su adoración le asentía, levantándose para ir al baño.

Al estar listo se subieron al auto hacia la empresa en el cual tenía una entrevista, pasaron unas cuantas calles y vio que no estaba lejos del lugar.

Por suerte conocía al dueño Umino Iruka su empresa se dedicaba en hacer contaduría para otras empresas, también su empresa está lleno de donceles y mujeres dejándolo medio tranquilo en que nadie coquetearía con él. El empresario también hacia campañas contra el abuso doméstico, muchos dicen que tiene una sombra protectora ya que muchos intentaron dejarlo en bancarrota o hacerle un fraude pero sospechosamente desaparecían metiéndoles algo de miedo al meterse con él o sus trabajadores.

Naruto estaría muy seguro aquí no había duda ¿Cómo abra conseguido una oportunidad para una entrevista? No es que dudara de la inteligencia de su bebe, pero era muy difícil conseguir una entrevista ahí. Escucho como Naruto se retiraba el cinturón, abriendo la puerta para proponerse entrar al edificio.

-¡Suerte! Te veo al rato, ponte mi bufanda amor hace frio mantente caliente-tomo el objeto ofrecido por si hacía mucho frio en esa madrugada.

Al estar dentro lo recibieron adecuadamente guiándolo hacia la oficina del jefe-Hola soy Mei Terumi en un momento te atienden para hacer tu entrevista ¿Quieres un café?-Al ver a la mujer pelirroja perplejo vio que su ojo derecho tenía un parche, tenía curiosidad del por qué pero se reprimió ya que incomodaría a la mujer.

Después de un rato lo dejaron pasar y un doncel moreno con el cabello bien recogido hacia atrás lo invito a sentarse, parecía que veía a su tío cuando era más joven pero su cara es adornada por una cicatriz que dividía en su nariz-Hidan me hablo maravillas de ti y sobre tu problema, lamento decírtelo aquí pero tienes idea de lo que ha pasado con las empresas hyucorp-el negó rápidamente.

-El señor Hiashi fue asesinado ayer en la noche mientras caminaba al elevador, según me han contado te ha dejado toda su fortuna-vio como el joven quedo paralizado primero a su esposa, luego el padre de ella ¿Cómo es eso que le dejo todo?-Por tu cara no sabes nada lamento decírtelo abruptamente, pero temo que tu vida pueda estar en peligro.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabe?-

-Las noticias de la mañana y un amigo mío trabaja para esa empresa, teme que puedas estar en un gran peligro debes mantener con un perfil bajo aun no sabes lo que el asesino quería...-

-Pero ¿Dejarme su dinero? No está bien que yo lo acepte-el rubio se sentía frustrado y confundido.

-Por favor cálmate podría lastimar a tu bebe, sé que esta noticia podría déjate asombrado pero tenías que informarte para que no estés desprevenido y descuida no tienes nada que temer ya que para Hidan eres muy apreciado, así que por eso también eres muy importante para mí y voy ayudarte en lo que pueda-abrió su cajón y saco una pistola eléctrica.

-¿Esto es...?-

-Hidan dijo que te lo quedaras y lo llevaras contigo en todo momento-el moreno sonrió amablemente hiendo al frente del joven llevando el arma defensiva a sus manos tambaleantes.

-No soy capaz de lastimar a nadie...-

-Lo harás por tu bebe ya no solo es tu vida es de los dos es necesario que tengas esto, tómala por favor-

Naruto escuchaba la voz del otro doncel era cierto la seguridad del bebe dependían de él y si quien mato al señor Hyuga iba por él no podría detenerlo. Lo tomo y lo metió en sus ropas esperando nunca utilizarlo jamás y que atraparan al malvado.

-Bueno ahora hablemos cosas buenas vale tu horario será de seis horas ya que no puedes tener un horario extendido por lo de tu retoño, tendrás seguro y trabajaras como auxiliar de otro contador ¿Tienes alguna duda?-

-Eh...no me parece bien-

Le dio un recorrido a toda la empresa y le enseño con quien trabajaría la señora Chiyo quien tenía una edad muy avanzada, ella ya planeaba su retiro así que el lugar se necesitaba ocupar y se planeaba que fuera el rubio accediendo quedarse hasta que el embarazo del Naruto tuviera al bebe y regresara a trabajar.

Naruto se dio cuenta que todos los trabajadores tenías unas horribles cicatrices, todos lo saludaban con mucha alegría diciendo que su estadía fuera larga con ellos.

Itachi llegaba a su nueva oficina cargaba su caja hacia la oficina y se topó con el esposo de su primo-¡Hola! Itachi ¿Tuviste un largo recorrido?-su voz era muy agradable y más cuando decía su nombre, era extraño que le hablaran de igual ya que siempre le decían señor.

-No Deidara el tráfico fue agradable hasta aquí ¿Quieres que veamos los documentos juntos?-

-Por su puesto me encantaría ¿En tu oficina o en la mía?

-Lo correcto es que sea yo el que vaya a la tuya-

-Bueno cuando termines de acomodar tus cosas pasas a mi oficina-le sonrió caminando hacia su secretaria para que le digiera sobre la junta de prensa que tenía organizando para publicar su nombramiento.

Itachi acomodo sus objetos personales, metódicamente dejaba todo en su lugar es como si no hubiera cambiado de oficina nunca, suspiro desanimado recordando que Deidara lo cito para que vieran los documento-Ya son más de las cinco me gustaría algo de comer-se reprimió ya que era un hombre responsable y su palabra era de valer.

Su sorpresa fue al ver al rubio degustar su comida y el olor inevitablemente llego a su nariz-Lo lamento si gustas vengo al rato-vio como el rubio masticaba rápidamente haciendo señas para esperará un momento.

-No, discúlpame tu a mi pensé que también estarías comiendo ya que es la hora de la comida ¿Gustas? Hay suficiente para los dos-Nunca lo habían invitado a comer dentro de la oficina y menos si no fuera por negocios.

-¿Seguro?-El asintió ofreciéndole su tenedor fue a sentarse enfrente de él y llevo la comida a su boca saboreando el sabor era delicioso, sentía celos de Tobi al tener el privilegio de que alguien con buen sazón cocinara para el todos los días.

-¿Y qué me cuentas de ti?-

-Pues tengo una amplitud en el sector del mercado...-

-No tu curriculum de ti...¿Qué te gusta hacer?-rio un poco ya que pensó que bromeaba.

-Trabajar supongo...¿Y a ti?-

Pestañeo varias veces y sonrió era gracioso-A mi gusta pintar y estar con mis bebes ¿Te los muestro? Casi que vamos a su casa nunca estas presente...-

El pronuncio un si mientras le entregaba un retrato de sus dos hijo e Itachi vio era como si viera a dos pequeños Tobi-¿Cuántos años tienen?-

-El más grande tiene diez y el otro ocho, deberías comer a nuestra casa para que te conozcan ¿Te parece bien?-

-Me encantaría-

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	17. Capítulo 17 "La tormenta que avecina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Naruto al salir de la "entrevista" saco su celular para marcar a Sasuke que había salido de la empresa y al sacar el aparato una bocina empezó a llamarle la atención. ¿Espero ahí todo ese tiempo?

-¿Cómo te fue amor?-vio como este se introducía al auto y lo encendió para comenzar andar e ir a buscar algún buen restaurant.

El rubio no sabía si comentarle lo que le platico Iruka una parte de él estaba asustado, confiaba mucho en Hidan pues él siempre le cuido sus espaldas pero debía decirle a Sasuke pues igualmente le concierne pues era padre de su bebe-Le paso algo al señor Hyuga, fue asesinado cuando salía de su oficina y creen que podría correr peligro...estoy asustado Sasuke no tanto por mi si no por nuestro bebe-freno ipso facto al oír que tenia miedo.

-No sabía eso pero ¿Por qué correrías riesgo si tú no tienes nada que ver?-.

-Me dejo todo Sasuke a mi nombre, aún están expectantes de lo que quería el asesino y es por eso que me pidieron que no apareciera por un tiempo hasta asegurarse de su objetivo-Sasuke tomo la mano del doncel y pudo sentir un poco de nervios y mantuvo un momento la mirada con él.

-No dejare que nada te pase y cualquiera que lo haga lo lamentara por los restos de sus días-transmitió con seguridad.

Sin esperarlo Naruto se acercó al Uchiha para abrazarlo, era al único que podía contar pues se encontraba totalmente solo y realmente quería contactar con su hermano para verlo, lo extrañaba, anhelaba estar junto a su familia pero Minato no permitiría salir si es que volvía a tener contacto estaba entrecruzado, estaba completamente solo aun que Hidan lo protegiera de algún modo manteniéndolo informado este también se encontraba a larga distancia por su trabajo.

Hidan por su parte estaba cocinando unas hamburguesas para unos clientes, repentinamente sonó su celular-Bueno...oh Pain-con un movimiento de manos llamo la atención de Zetsu para que prosiguiera cocinar la comida y el pudiera hablar.

-¿Cómo vas con lo que te pedí?-salió por la parte de atrás observando por ambos lados que nadie lo escuchara.

-Pues aun sin noticias es algo evasivo y no quiere mostrarse ante mí, he intentado de todo-su voz estaba nerviosa pues creía que lo pondría de mal humor.

Saco su cajetilla para colocarse en su boca un cigarrillo dejando en pausa al otro que lo tomo como si él estuviera enojado por no poder hacerlo salir de su escondite-Bueno entonces probemos otra táctica sigue vigilando a Naruto y cuando veas algo fuera de lo ordinario me avisas, pase lo que pase no lo pierdas de vista-tomo una bocanada de su cigarro recargándose en la pared-¿Por cierto recibiste el dinero?-.

Yahiko no sabía de lo que hablaba pero sin aviso alguno un sobre fue depositado a la puerta de su casa, inmediatamente lo abrió con las manos temblorosas al saber que sabía dónde vivía y sus parpados se abrieron de sorpresa al ver la cantidad, muy generosa de dinero que le había enviado-Por lo que se tu esposo necesita cuidados especiales por lo complicado que se puso su embarazo, espero que con eso sea suficiente para que pueda tener los cuidados necesarios...-.

Hidan escucho por el celular con quien estaba platicado empezaba a llorar y con palabras entrecortadas le agradecía por ayudarle con lo de su marido-Vamos no es para tanto ¿Eres hombre no? Compórtate como tal, bueno tengo cosas que hacer te encargo a mi niño y espero que tu esposo se alivie pronto...-.

Yahiko aún no podía dejar de sentirse un poco aliviado aparte de necesitar el dinero, su esposo al estar a unos pocos meses de dar a luz tuvo una complicación y aun que no quisiera admitirlo el hospital cobra cantidades millonarias para poder tenerlo hospitalizado y mantenerlo en tratamiento intensivo, era más de lo que podía pagar y el dinero de a poco se fue agotando hasta quedarse en la bancarrota, primero le cortaron la luz, luego el agua y todos los servicios. Incluso su casa ya está hipotecada orillándolo hacer cosas que ni si quiera se habría imaginado hacer, pero estaba desesperado y no quería preocupar a Nagato él estaba aún muy delicado para poder tener más estrés de lo que ya tenía.

Primero el contacto con este cliente no fue precisamente planeado simplemente apareció una solicitud de su servicio, pero nunca le dio su cara parecía estar preocupado por su "prometido" y quería mantenerlo vigilado. Ahora parecía que el único que lo ponía en peligro era su cliente sin rostro, luego conoció a Jashin nunca conoció a un tipo como el parecía tener empatía por su esposo y el joven quien vigilaba. No podía fallar gracias a él podía salvar las deudas que debía y seguir con el tratamiento de su esposo así que estaba en deuda con él y aria lo posible para entregarle a quien acosaba al rubio en bandeja de plata.

Itachi después de su almuerzo con el esposo de su primo regreso a su oficina a continuar trabajando, tenía varias cosas por revisar y estaba tan concentrado que no vio que se asomó Deidara-Pensaba que era el último ya son más de las 6, me haces ver mal si te quedas más tiempo que yo-bromeo al otro y este apenado dejo de teclear por no darse cuenta que lo llevaban un buen tiempo observando.

-Te aseguro que no es mi intención-pareció tomarle enserió su comentario y vio como el doncel soltó una sonrisa traviesa viendo como sus mejillas llegaban a enrojecer y su corazón latió al ver esa imagen tan tierna-Lo que pasa es que podría adelantar algunos pendientes-.

Deidara abrió la puerta de la oficina-Ya veo parce que mañana tienes planes para poder salir-pensó que quería adelantar un poco de su trabajo para poder hacer un hobbie.

-La verdad es que no tengo planeado nada en realidad...-.

El doncel antes de retirarse pauso un momento-Vamos no todo en esta vida es trabajo, un tipo tan galán como tu debería estar saliendo con muchos pretendientes o chicas, no esclavizado en una oficina-Itachi se sintió alagado que alguien como Deidara le digiera guapo, pero lo cierto era que no tenia o más bien no se daba el tiempo para conocer a alguien.

-No tengo a nadie, mi familia es algo solitaria y nos aislamos de unos de otros es algo inevitable ya que todos mantenemos más tiempo en la oficina...simplemente me gusta trabajar-y al pronunciar esas palabras vio lo vacías que eran y lo triste, recordando que alguna vez que fue como Itachi un doncel perfecto que no tenía voz ni voto más que velar por su marido agradecía siempre que su esposo fuera alguien como Tobi era un buen hombre y lo llevo con un psicólogo para tratar de ayudarlo, sintió algo de pena.

-En mi casa llegaron parientes así que hay cena extra no se ¿Si te gustaría unírtenos? Te presentare a mis hijos-.

Itachi no sabía que contestar lo cierto es que no tenía nada que hacer esa noche y tampoco había quien lo esperara en casa, así que no vio nada de malo aceptar la oferta-Me encantaría conocer a tu familia si gustas puedes anotarme la dirección y te alcanzó después de asegurar que guarde todos lo documentos correctamente-.

El rubio saco su celular-Mejor pásame tu teléfono y te envió mi ubicación por mensaje a si no te perderás-dicto su número y este marco para que igualmente tuviera el suyo-Bueno espero que realmente puedas venir...-sonrió para finalmente retirase.

Sasuke llevo a Naruto al restaurant que más le apeteciera y fueron a un puesto de ramen, nunca en su vida había estado en un lugar así un puesto que ofreciera comida en una avenida con gente completamente diferente a la cual estaba acostumbrada pero por su doncel haría lo que fuera-Hola nos pasaría dos platos de ramen-le hablo al dueño quien afirmo al contestarle que sí.

-No puedo creer que nunca probaras esto, es un manjar-nunca había visto al rubio tan abierto con él y estaba completamente alegre, sujeto los platos que les pasaron; entregándole uno a su novio y tomo los palillos para degustar el platillo y el sabor no era tan asombroso pero el ambiente era agradable extrañamente la gente era más abierta.

-Esta bueno estaba pensando si podemos ver cosas para bebe-Naruto se le atoro la comida volteando nervioso.

-Si...pero no crees que aún es muy anticipado es decir ni si quiera sabemos que será-el rubio pensó en su presupuesto y aún era muy temprano para hacer ese tipo de gasto.

-No importa le compramos otra ¿Cuál es el problema?-hablo con simpleza absorbiendo el fideo-Si es por el dinero no hay problema por mi bebe no dudare en comprarlo-.

-El rico humillando al pobre, aunque me gustaría no gastar en lo más mínimo también es mío y también es mi responsabilidad así que por el momento es mucho gasto, podemos ver los precios e ir comparando y después como el séptimo mes podemos comprar algo-Vio como Sasuke le retiro un pequeño trozo de fideo de su rostro.

-Si pero eres también mi consentido y no es necesario que gastes yo puedo y quiero hacerlo-.

-No quiero que sea un mimado aun no nace pero ya casi le quieres comprar un auto convertible, controla tus instintos de complacencia-.

Rápidamente sostuvo sus manos-Tu ¿Quieres uno?-.

-No...-.

A lo lejos en una limusina Sakura veía con desdén pues primeramente se le figuro ver a alguien tan importante con la chusma pero no había dudas era Sasuke Uchiha con otro tipo y estaban muy juntitos demasiado para su gusto-¿Así que ese es tu nuevo noviecito?-.

Kushina preparaba lo último para la cena ya casi llegaban su hijo y su yerno para la cena, coloco la comida de los niños aun lado de ella y comida vegetariana para Jiraiya, tenía una sorpresa para su hermano y esperaba que lo tomara de buena manera-¡Niños ya está la cena!-.

-¡SI!-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ya estoy en casa-y los niños al ver a su papi fueron abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo te en tu primer día Deidara?-hablo su abuelo quien estaba ya listo para comer y sin perder de vista el periódico.

-Algo pesado pero con Itachi creo que se aligeraron las cosas-dejo su abrigo en el perchero al igual que su portafolio-Obito ¿Aun no llega?-.

-No cariño-salió su madre besando cariñosamente su mejilla.

-Oh casi lo olvido invite a Itachi a cenar espero que no te moleste-.

-¿Y porque me molestaría? Es tu casa amor tu puedes invitar a quien te plazca-oía como la voz de Kushina se alejaba a la cocina-Además...yo también invite a alguien-lo último casi lo hablo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara o más bien alguien en específico.

Su hermano siempre fue un solterón de primera y quería que este experimentara el amor por una vez e invito a un conocido suyo para que fin se atreviera a tener pareja y realmente tenía ganas de arreglar una boda, se imaginaba a sus dos nietos aventando las flores mientras su hermano saliera con un traje blanco elegante, suspiro con felicidad imaginándolo.

En esa misma noche Neji estaba en su casa escuchando música relajante, tomando una copa de vino observando las noticias del televisor, nuevamente se había salido con la suya. Nadie le quitara lo que pertenece por lo que por años trato de quedarse y que por derecho se le había negado ahora toda la fortuna Hyuga estaba en su nombre pero por el momento tenía que aguardar la calma si no quería levantar sospechas sobre él-Tenías que ponerte en mi contra, bueno eso te pasa por negarme a mi Naruto...-.

Se levantó y fue hacia un cuarto en ellas varios recortes del rubio estaban adornando cada rincón, desde que estaba en la preparatoria se dedicó a juntar mucha información del rubio desde su peine con su cabello, ropa interior, algún pequeño chicle del cual él había escupido y uno que otro utensilio que tocara-Mi doncel no sabes las cosas que tengo preparadas para ti...-hablaba con una réplica exacta hecha de silicona de Naruto, lo miraba lascivamente y su lengua paseaba por su mejilla.

-Pero primero-saco un objeto punzocortante y con aversión en su mirada corto varias veces al rostro del objeto inanimado con tanta ira y satisfacción al mismo tiempo que nadie lo reconocería en ese momento-¡Vas pagar por tu insolencia de rechazarme una y otra vez hasta hacerte suplicar...!-.

El sonido de su puerta lo atrajo en si nuevamente, calmándose para abrir la puerta percatándose de cerrar ese cuarto con recelo, al atender la puerta se sorprendió de la visita-Señor Minato ¿Qué hace en mi casa?-hablo seco y cortante pues estaba enfocado en otras cosas.

-Seré directo ¿Cuánto quieres por Naruto?-.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	18. Capítulo 18 "Falsas ilusiones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Itachi como había quedado con Deidara se dirigía a su casa para tomar la cena con ellos, muy inconscientemente creía que era incorrecto hacerlo pero lo volvía a pensar y llegaba a la conclusión de que no tenía nada de malo, podría decirse que era parte de su familia aunque no convivían demasiado entre ellos.

En la casa de Deidara, marcaba por el celular a su esposo Obito quien ya había tardado en regresar a cenar con ellos-¿Cariño ya vienes para acá?-pregunto preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo.

-Lo siento bebe pero aún tengo que terminar algunos documentos, más tardar llegaría en tres horas más-tecleaba en la computadora intentando terminar sus labores del día pero parecía interminable, suspiro cansado mientras colgaba a su marido empezándose a levantarse para ir por un café muy cargado.

Seju casi llegaba abrir la puerta cuando sorpresivamente alguien le toco el hombro-Itachi ¡Que sorpresa adelante!-le cedió el paso para que entrara a la casa, el otro pasmado pensó que le preguntaría que hacia ahí o a que había venido pero parecía no importarle el motivo por el cual estaba ahí y le dio la bienvenida.

-¡Seju! ¡Itachi! Llegan justo a tiempo para la cena-Kushina guio a los chicos a sus asientos para que se sentaran, los niños igualmente ya estaban listos para la cena y creían que solo faltaba su padre, su atención se fue a la puerta cuando escucharon oír el timbre de la puerta-Yo abro-vio cómo su hermana se comportaba muy extraña y eso le daba mala espina sobre todo para él.

-Hola Kushina-beso su mejilla y ella lo guio al comedor con los demás.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Tobirama ¿Por qué no te sientas junto a Senju? Estoy segura que tienen mucho de qué hablar-sonreía con cierta malicia mientras que su hermano se mostró de lo más nervioso ya que sabía que ella le había planeado una cita y con un amigo de su antigua escuela.

El rubio se acomodó a un lado de su invitado sonriendo complacido de ver que realmente fue a su hogar y esperaba que sus vistas fueran constantes para que no estuviera tan solo-Veo que finalmente llegaste bueno te presento a mis niños, a mi familia y...-Deidara quedo extrañado pues no conocía al hombre que había invitado su madre.

El del cabello gris corto en puntas, algo alborotado y ojos rojizos vio que lo miraban con incognita así que decidió presentarse-Tobirama-su voz era seria y a la vez firme.

Ryu tomo los cubiertos cortando con delicadeza su cena y al contrario Kai comía como un dinosaurio según decía él, mientras era limpiado por Deidara su rostro engrasado-¿Tú eres mi tío? ¿Eres pariente de mi papá? Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien de la familia de él aparte de mi abuelo Madara, eres muy callado pero me caes bien, si quieres terminando te muestro mis juguetes-Itachi no salía de su asombro al ver la capacidad del habla del pequeño pues era incapaz de darle una respuesta ya que luego le decía otra pregunta y seguía hablando por él.

-Kai deja de atacar a nuestro tío con tus bobas preguntas-Hablo el otro niño un poco molesto ya que no paraba de hablar y el menor simplemente le saco la lengua.

-Niños compórtense, lo siento Itachi pero siempre que conocen a alguien nuevo no para de preguntar cosas-sintió como la mano de Deidara le sostenía la suya pudiendo sentir por el poco tiempo que le toco que era muy suave, cálida y de nueva cuenta sintió como su pecho aceleraba de los nervios quedando perplejo admirando la sonrisa tan resplandeciente que le daba, desviando sus ojos rápidamente sintiéndose culpable por su primo.

Seju estaba algo molesto por la cita que le planeo su hermana pero no podía ser un grosero con él es decir fueron muy amigos en su momento aunque no volvieron tener contacto-Me han dicho que conseguiste una buena firma-empezó una conversación con él.

Tobirama gustaba de él desde que lo había conocido en la adolescencia siendo buenos amigos era de carácter fuerte, serio, apasionado y con un escaso sentido del humor que era algo contrario a lo que era Senju quien era un bromista nato, amable, cariñoso y una asombrosa habilidad de negociación sobre todo en apuestas. Realmente se sorprendió al encontrarse a su hermana en un restaurante y le pidió ayuda para organizarle una cita con él pero al ver su expresión al verlo no fue muy grato su presencia pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de perder la oportunidad de hablar con él e intentar salir.

-Así es, también me eh enterado que ahora trabajas para tu sobrino en la empresa Namikaze me alegra por ti-realmente aunque no lo mostrara estaba muriéndose de los nervios-Lamento a verme presentado tan repentinamente e involucrar a tu hermana-al escuchar lo que dijo quedo algo sorprendido ya que estaba seguro que quien estaba detrás era Kushina.

-Yo quería verte de nuevo...-parpadeo varias veces era cierto que se llevaban bien en la escuela pero al graduarse perdieron contacto quizás quería volver a ser su amigo bajando un poco su guardia.

-No me molesta para nada si quieres podemos ir a cenar el fin de semana-golpeteo un poco fuerte su espalda tratando de darle animo sorprendiendo a todos los miembros de la mesa ya que estaba entablando una buena conversación con un varón.

Tobirama estaba igual que ellos mientras sonría de lo más ilusionado-Claro si quieres podemos intercambiar números y marcarte para pasar por ti...-vio como le sonreía mientras sacaba su celular.

Jiraiya estaba algo feliz por un momento creía que su familia podía sentir un poco de tranquilidad pero para que ello estuviera completo se necesitaba de Naruto, estaba preocupado pues aun no sabía en donde estaba y para agravar las cosas un asesino podía estar tras de el por su herencia y tenía que dejar a su nieto aun alejado de su familia y eso de apoco los mataba de tristeza de no poderlo tener cerca-Deidara ya se planeó una fiesta con la prensa para anunciar tu nuevo cargo y hacerlo oficial, para que prepares un discurso y te compres algo bonito para la ocasión-recordó que tenían que preparar la fiesta de presentación.

-Claro abuelo ya estado viendo con Anko la reservación y los platillos que van a ofrecer, en cuanto mi guardarropa yo espero poder ir este fin de semana al centro comercial-.

-¡Pero dijiste que iríamos a ver una película!-.

-Sera así corazón pero después pasaremos a darnos una vuelta-.

Los Namikaze disfrutaron su velada con sus invitados hasta que fue el momento de que se retiran ya que se había hecho muy de noche. Igualmente Obito había llegado pero su rostro expresaba mucho cansancio saludando y despidiéndose rápidamente para subir a descansar y su marido subió tras de el para ayudarlo a descansar.

En la madrugada Naruto junto a Sasuke se dirigían a la casa de Shikamaru para poder tomar la parrillada que lo habían invitado su amable esposo y después de dirigirse con la ayuda del GPS llegaron al lugar indicado encaminándose a una gran casa con un hermoso jardín y fueron recibidos por Choji quien traía unos platillos con bocadillos para que empezaran a comer.

Vio cómo su rubio saludaba al otro doncel-Hola Choji te presento a mi novio Sasuke-al oír como le decía no podía salir de su alegría "novio" se oía genial viniendo de su amado.

Sonrió al pelinegro ofreciendo su mano para saludarlo-Un gusto-tomo la palma de la persona que le estaban presentando su Naru meciéndolo de arriba abajo con entusiasmó, quería que los amigos de su rubio le tuvieran una buena impresión con él llegando a sonreírle.

Vio que el hombre que acompañaba al rubio era una persona muy amable dándole buena espina-Vaya es muy enérgico verdad ¡Me alegra, te presentaré a los demás!-dicho esto empezó a guiarlos hacia su jardín en donde estaban los demás invitados quienes ya empezaban a tomar o comer algún bocadillo.

Primero les presento a sus hijos quienes eran una niña rellenita y un niño con la misma imagen completa de su padre-Él es Shikadai y ella es Chocho-los niños saludaron a los invitados de su padre y al terminar fueron a correr con los demás niños a divertirse.

Después los llevo con una mujer de larga cabellera rubia y brillante con unos hermosos ojos azules sonriéndoles amablemente mientras los presentaban-Ella es Ino una gran amiga desde la infancia-la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla al doncel y de la mano al varón.

-Mucho gusto ¡Realmente espero que nos llevemos bien!-.

-Naruto que bueno que llegaste-escucho a sus espaldas la voz de Shikamaru y sonrió al verlo llegar-Me imagino que este es tu novio, también me alegra que pudieras venir-su rostro decía lo contrario pero no podía simplemente cambiar su expresión de desgano-Les presento a mi tía Kurenai-vieron a una señora muy hermosa con una obscura y larga cabellera con unos increíbles ojos rojos e igualmente les sonrió y los saludo muy cortés.

Tomo un tiempo presentarles a casi la mayoría de su casa pero finalmente les pidieron que se sentaran para comer junto con los demás invitados y después de hacerlo era el momento de bailar encendiendo la radio vieron como Choji tomo con emoción el brazo de su marido guiándolo casi arrastras al centro del jardín para empezar a bailar y los invitados siguieron a la pareja.

El pelinegro vio cómo su Naru veía algo ilusionado el baile y se atrevió a preguntar-¿Quieres bailar?-vio como la cara de su rubio lo veía un poco extrañado a hacia el pues se veía que no era una persona que bailara.

-Si...-Naruto se levantó y vio como el pelinegro lo tomo fuertemente de la mano empezándose a moverse al ritmo de la música, no pudo evitar sonreír pues por ese pequeño momento estaba olvidando todo sus problemas dejándose llevar por el momento acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

Sasuke ni siquiera dijo nada pues no quería arruinar el momento abrazándolo con cariño mientras seguían bailando por unos segundos pudo imaginar que realmente quería estar solo con Sasuke y al estar tan cerca de él podía apreciar su aroma.

El Uchiha también apreciaba ese momento realmente tenía la esperanza de que Naruto llegara enamorarse de él, vio como el rubio encaro su rostro dirigiéndose lentamente hacia sus labios y finalmente lo beso sintiendo primero el rose de ellos, su aliento y deleitándose, recorriendo sus labios pudiendo sentir su cariño.

-Lo siento no debí...no sé qué estaba pensando-Naruto volvió a pensar lo que estaba haciendo deteniéndose en ese instante y frustrado fue al baño con rapidez dejando sin hablar a Sasuke.

-Naruto- quería correr atrás de él pero no quería llamar la atención de los demás hacia ellos primero dejaría que se tranquilizará y al estar a solas le diría que era de lo más normal, es decir son novios realmente estaba muy feliz de que por fin floreciera el amor entre ellos solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Naruto sabía que no podía tardarse en estar en el baño así que se remojo su rostro para calmarse y volver a encarar a Sasuke, no sabía que había hecho o porque lo hizo pero le nació hacerlo pensaba que no cambiara su odio sobre el realmente creía que fue un momento de debilidad de sentirse solo y sin amor. Después de refrescarse su celular empezó a sonar y sin pensarlo no reviso el numero contestando.

-¿Hola?-espero escuchar la voz de quien le marcaba.

-¿Naruto?-Al escuchar el timbre de voz no había duda de que su padre le marco, asustado se escondió de los demás por un pasillo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-contesto indiferente estaba listo para escuchar sus reclamos gritándole que era su deber casarse pero repentinamente escucho como un llanto se oía por su teléfono.

-Estaba muy preocupado Naruto, lamento todo lo que paso hijo pero tienes que regresar a casa ¡Antes de que te pase algo! Mataron a Senju, temo por tu vida pues heredaste todo y puede que corras el mismo destino -Naruto ilusionado realmente creía que su padre por fin se preocupaba por él, que lo quería y quería que volviera a casa.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	19. Capítulo 19 "Familia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

-¿Hijo?-pregunto a Naruto ya que no parecía contestarle el celular, enfrente de él se encontraba Neji quien estaba algo impaciente, pues no deja de mirar a Minato con desdén e impaciencia.

El Hyuga está molesto por que aparentemente su tío se encargó de dejarlo sin herencia alguna y todo se lo dejo a Naruto, era algo que no tenía previsto en su camino pues creía que él pensaba más en su sangre que en cualquier otra cosa y aparentemente su suegro está más enterado del asunto pero dedujo que la información posiblemente se lo dijo su amigo Fugaku.

-¿Enserió? ¿Realmente me quieres proteger?-si alguien pudiera verlo notaria que realmente estaba esperanzado de que a pesar de todo su padre lo quería.

-Naruto soy tu padre y ante todo debo velar por tus intereses-procuro sonar lo más dulce para que su hijo cayera ante su trampa-Tu madre y hermano esperan por ti, así que porque no me dices tú ubicación para ir por ti mañana en la noche-saco dentro de sus bolsillos una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo para tomar nota.

Al terminar su conversación Neji lo miro de manera desaprobatoria-¿Por qué no hoy mismo?-.

Minato suspiro con tranquilidad observando con seriedad-No hay duda de que eres muy impulsivo para tomar las cosas con seriedad, la policía está detrás de cualquier sospechoso inclusive a ti y si actuamos sin precaución seremos atrapados en el acto y créeme que yo no quiero una vida en prisión-.

El rubio no salía de su impresión, su cara se ilumino con esperanza, su padre lo amaba y lo esperaba para poder protegerlo. Lagrimas adornaron su rostro pero estas no eran de tristeza al fin podía sentirse a salvo completamente y tener el amor que tanto quería de su padre, todos esos años en el que había negado en darle ahora se los ofrecía-¿Y Sasuke?-pregunto a la nada.

¿Tenía que decirle? Sasuke lo había ayudado mucho para poderlo salvarlo de su padre pero ahora las cosas cambiaban. Por extraño que pareciera le había cogido cariño a su presencia y se había acostumbrado a él, tenía que admitirlo al principio lo aborrecía por todo el daño que le causo a su persona, pero después al ir tratándolo su impresión cambio.

Él estuvo cuando su esposa falleció, él lo protegió en un principio, él lo cuido hasta que se repusiera de su depresión pero también lo violo.

Era un acto que se interponía en amarlo y demostrárselo, ¿qué pasaría cuando nuevamente su carácter cambiara y lastimara a su bebé? Así es, ya no solo era el si no su hijo que estaba en su vientre, tenía que protegerlo inclusive si es su padre.

Entonces su decisión estaba tomada no le diría nada a Sasuke y para cuando él se diera cuenta ya no estaría, no dejaría que lo encontrara por el bien de su retoño no dejaría que se lo llevara.

Al terminar la fiesta se despidieron de los anfitriones, Sasuke y Naruto regresaron a su casa para poder descansar ya que mañana ellos tendrían que trabajar y eso era lo ideal pues ese era el tiempo justo para poder escapar.

-Cariño ¿Quieres hablar del beso?-quiso abrir el tema para poder saber que es lo pensaba de eso.

-Sobre eso...perdona solo me deje llevar eso es todo...-Naruto no podía ser cortante si no sospecharía de que algo pasaba y no lo pondría en alerta. Repentinamente sintió como era abrazado por detrás al sentir su contacto se estremeció alarmado.

-Está bien mi Naru somos pareja es lo que se supone que debemos hacer-beso detrás de la nuca y el rubio ya no sentía las náuseas o el repudio de ser tocado por él, sabía que lo sentía ahora era completamente diferente y quería más de eso. Su mente decía otra cosa pero su corazón quería un poco más, mando al diablo su mente era la última vez que lo vería y dejo que le diera las muestra de su amor.

Amaneció para el rubio y ahora se preparaba para irse a trabajar, el pelinegro salió temprano ya que había tomado descanso era el jefe pero no podía darse el lujo de perder las riendas de su empresa y ahora que tendría un pequeño necesitaba asegurarle un futuro prometedor.

Naruto saco una maleta debajo de su cama y empezó a empacar, su pecho ardía de incomodidad pues se sentía mal al no decir nada pero quería asegurarse de darle un hogar adecuado para el niño. Pero le dolía, no puede evitar sentir pena por el sabiendo lo mucho que lo quiere.

En la Mansión Sabaku se celebraba una fiesta en honor por Gaara ya que se había comprometido con Sai, la madre del pelirrojo está muy contenta porque había conseguido encontrar su alma gemela a pesar ser alguien que repele la gente. Su padre tenía una plática muy seria con su futuro esposo ya que quería cuestionarle sobre su futuro como pareja mientras que los demás familiares estaban escuchando los detalles de la boda.

Igualmente sus hermanos mayores estaban que desbordaban de alegría por él, Lee su amigo desde la niñez se encontraba disfrutando la noticia junto a ellos ya que lo consideraran de la familia pero su cara expresaba aflicción a cada minuto al revisar el celular-¿Sucede algo Lee?-.

-Ah lo siento es que estoy preocupado por mi esposa ya que dijo llegaría hacia aquí en unos minutos pera ya pasaron tres horas-el pelinegro afligido volvió a guardar su aparato en sus bolsillos.

Gaara ya no soportaba estar en silencio esa zorra interesada no merecía estar con alguien como él, espero un el momento oportuno para comentarle lo que veía de ella y al estar solo en el jardín aprovecho sin rodeos comentárselo-Lee esa mujer no te conviene, ella visita otras camas en cuan...-.

-Lose...-miro hacia la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín sin impresión ya que anteriormente había mandado a seguir los pasos de su mujer, la primera infidelidad descubierta le había dolido a horrores el amor era complicado podía perdonar muchas cosas y aguantar apuñaladas a las espaldas.

-¿Y por cuanto lo piensas permitir?-

-La amo Gaara a pesar de todo al querer reclamarle se me olvida todo, es tonto losé pero no puedo simplemente deshacerme de este sentimiento con el cual cargo-su mano se posó en su corazón y en sus ojos salió una lagrima traicionera.

En ese momento el pelirrojo no podía sentir más que pena y dolor por su amigo por la mala fortuna de haberse enamorado de una persona así. Odiaba a Sakura y si su amigo no hacia lo necesario para deshacerse de ese parasito, él no se tocaría su corazón para borrarla de su vida.

¡Esa mujer tiene que desaparecer!

Naruto se encontraba ayudando haciendo unos documento que le había pasado su superior por la tarde hablaría con Iruka para comentarle sobre su padre, no renunciara ya que el empleo le parecía una buena oportunidad para continuar sus estudios sabía que no debía forzar las cosas con su padre de aceptar a un doncel en su empresa sobre todo en un área de ejecutivo, la señora Chiyo le entrego los demás papeles mientras que ella hacía varias anotaciones en su computador.

En su descansó fueron a la área del comedor, Naruto saco su almuerzo y al ver a su alrededor pudo ver a la mujer que le había causado mucha curiosidad debido al parche que tenía en su ojo. Mei veía que su nuevo compañero tenía curiosidad sobre su ojo-Lo siento no quería incomodarte-desvió su atención a su almuerzo apenado de ser descubierto.

La mujer le sonrió pues era algo muy común de que no pudieran dejar verlo-Mi exesposo era muy celoso hasta el punto de no querer dejarme salir, así que pensó que sería una genial idea dejarme sin ojos así no podría enamorarme de nadie más, si no hubiera sido por el señor Iruka y Hidan yo estaría sin los dos o el peor de los casos muerta-Naruto sintió pena por haberla hecho hablar de algo tan delicado.

-Lamento lo que te paso no debí hacértelo recordar-

-No te preocupes cada vez la historia sale por sí sola, casi la mayoría de los que trabajamos aquí tenemos una historia parecida a sí que no te aflijas-

El rubio aún se sentía avergonzado pero ella empezó a iniciar una plática con él, finalmente a la hora de su salida hablo con Iruka sobre su mudanza con su familia para que estuviera enterado de su nueva residencia y le comentara a su amigo Hidan.

Al llegar a su departamento el rubio saco su maleta para poder irse a su casa con su familia no se llevaría ningún mueble quizás volvería a necesitar de él después, su padre no tardaría en llegar, al dar un paso hacia adelante recordó nuevamente a Sasuke quería dejarle una nota o por lo menos una carta sobre su decisión y al pasar a la sala, el timbre se escuchó por su casa olvidando el escrito-Papá-abrazo a su padre con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento.

-Naruto ¿Estás listo para irte a casa?-le pregunto a su hijo con entusiasmo fingido, correspondiendo a su abrazo y vio cómo Naruto asintió con alborozo.

-Tu madre te envió galletas para que las comas en el camino-

-Pero a ti te molesta que coman en tu auto-

-Ya dejaron de molestarme algunas cosas hijo, ahora solo quiero que te las comas-

Al bajar al automóvil su padre abrió su cajuela de su auto, guardando el equipaje y su hijo tomo asiento atrás del vehiculó y vio que al lado suyo una galletas se encontraban en el asiento, hace años que no probaba la comida de su madre, decidiendo comer una para recordar su niñez.

Minato empezó a conducir y Naruto sin previo aviso su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse pesado no sabía él porque pero realmente no se sentía cansado, sus parpados simplemente se cerraron y el conductor sonrió al verlo dormir la droga de las galletas habían causado efecto.

Neji al ver que un auto se estacionaba enfrente de su casa corrió a recibirlo, teniendo cuidado que la servidumbre no lo viera ya que los mando de vacaciones en lo que preparaba un lugar para esconderlo.

-Cumpli Neji ahora mi dinero-El peli café señalo su entrada ya que ahí se encontraba una buena cantidad de dinero, fue a sacar lo que tanto había querido en la vida al doncel de sus sueños no salía de su impresión.

Lo cargo hacia la habitación secreta, dejándolo cuidadosamente en su cama sonreía sin poder evitar tocarle el rostro del hermoso Naruto, su Naruto, por fin era para él. Naruto al escuchar su nombre abrió sus ojos y asustado al ver solo sombras-¿Dónde...?-.

-No digas nada chiquito aun estas mareado recuéstate-

El Namikaze al no reconocer la voz se empezó a inquietar queriendo alejarse, forzándose a mirar alcanzando a penas a visualizar el rostro del desconocido, el primo de Hinata-¡Papá ayúdame!-.

-Cálmate todo va estar bien, ahora todo será como debió ser, yo seré tu esposo y tú el mío-lo arrincono al borde de la cama empezando a besar el rostro del doncel y el pobre doncel sentía solo repudio al sentir sus labios.

A pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía aturdido dirigió con todas sus fuerzas su mano a su bolsillo, sin que el Hyuga lo esperara si quiera, su cuerpo se vio invadido por una corriente eléctrica tirándolo a un lado de la cama. Naruto no sabía que pasaba pero no quería quedarse ni un minuto más, tambaleante y sin fuerzas se dirigió a la salida.

Se recargo a la pared del cuarto sintiendo varios recortes, al ir avanzando vio la puerta principal del lugar, su escape de esta horrible pesadilla se encontraba a unos pasos al frente- Ayuda...ayúdenme...Sasuke ayúdame-soltó en llanto, torpemente daba pasos a la salida, teniendo cuidado de no tropesar y sin espéraselo Minato estaba en la entrada, a pesar de ver borroso pudo ver el rostro de su padre haciendo que se sintiera a salvo.

-Pa...Ayu-fue abruptamente golpeado con el portafolio que traía en la mano en su rostro tumbándolo inmediatamente al piso, Naruto sintió que su nariz chorreaba de sangre y por instinto llevo sus manos a cubrirse el rostro, al ver que su padre lo había traicionado, lo había matado y su corazón parecía ya no aguantar nada más. Neji a pesar de sentir la electricidad a horrores como pudo se los quito y completamente fricó corrió hacia el doncel-Eres un estúpido procura que no escape, tal para cual los dos son un par de imbéciles, pero bueno ahora es tu problema-cerro la puerta dejándole a solas.

Neji con ira tomo fuertemente del cabello a Naruto arrastrándolo hacia la recamara y el rubio al sentir el dolor grito tratando de quitárselo de encima-Siempre me rechazas yo quería ser compresivo ¡Pero eso se acabó!, evitándome siempre, queriendo escapar ¡Ya no más!-respiraba con dificultad y con miedo absoluto pues vio que su rapto saco de un rincón un enorme mazo.

-¡Neji...por favor...no!-

-Todo estará bien cariño lo único que no me sirve de ti son tus piernas-vio como el objeto fue elevado y los ojos del Hyuga se llenó de una extraña sensación de placer al infligirle pavor, entre los pasillos el silencio se llenó dos crujidos y un horroroso grito desesperado.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	20. Capítulo 20: "Fiesta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Naruto abría sus parpados con mucho pesar, el dolor indescriptible en sus piernas era insufrible, Neji le había vendado sus heridas pero aun así no podía simplemente ignorar el dolor que tenía por su culpa, no sabía cuantos días habría pasado ya que en su habitación no había ventana alguna pero de algún modo sabía que el tiempo pasaba.

Después de que Neji lo golpeara, él lo dejo en confinamiento sin comida alguna y eso lo preocupaba ya que si algo le pasaba a su criatura seria su culpa por ser tan tonto en creer en su padre, su familia, su sangre, su todo y se sentía tan imbécil. Naruto empezó a llorar en silencio ya que no quería que Neji lo escuchara y viniera hacia el para lastimarlo más.

Paro de lamentarse en cuanto se abrió la puerta del cuarto, el castaño por fin iba a verlo y al parecer había traído algo que comer-Naru vengo hacer las paces, ya te eh perdonado y sé que tú ahora estas arrepentido así que are como si nada hubiera paso ¡Mira te traje algo de comer!-el rubio desconfiado miro el alimento que le entregaba, pero se moría mucho de hambre y comería lo que fuera lo que le entregara.

-Muy bien mi lindo rubio come, también te eh traído algo muy especial, no lo he abierto así que tranquilo-el doncel supuso que por la forma del contenido se trataba de ropa pero no se atrevió a preguntar, vio que su secuestrador acomodaba la ropa en el armario y este avanzo a él para inclinarse ante el-Naruto cásate conmigo-saco de su saco una pequeña cajita, enseñando la ostentosa argolla.

-Neji...me dejas sin p-palabras pero antes de casarnos me gustaría avisar a mi familia-mintió planeaba llamarle a la policía sobre su situación, pero sabía que tendría que seguirle el juego o le iría peor.

-Oh mi Naru...-se acercó lentamente llevando su mano hasta su cabello cambiando su expresión-¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡No quieras pasarte de listo! ¡Eres mío que no te quede duda!-jalo su pelo con fuerza haciendo que el doncel cerrara sus párpados por el dolor-No sabes cuánto deseo tocarte-puso su mano en su pierna, Naruto sutilmente realizaba movimientos evasivos pero él no se daba por rechazado, su mano llegó junto a su ingle paralizando al rubio, su mano se deslizó un poco más y agarró su parte.

-N-No, no lo hagas, me estas lastimando, no trataba de engañarte es verdad solo quería que mi familia estuviera-tomo la mano del varón para detenerlo, sus piernas aun que estuvieran paralizadas aun sentían y trataba con su mente de hacerlas reaccionar.

-¡No te creo!- empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón asustando al doncel quien le sostuvo de sus manos para evitar que siguiera pese a su resistencia el varón consiguió bajarle los pantalones-Que tonto olvide los zapatos-.

-¡Neji no podemos hasta que nos casemos!-gritaba desesperado intentando detenerlo sin molestarlo, sin quitar sus manos de los de él.

-No te hagas el santo ya me imagino que te cogiste a la zorra de mi prima así que no me vengas con eso ¡Voy hacerte mío ahora! ¡Voy a venirme tantas veces en ti que te dejare preñado antes de la boda!-Neji forzó el agarre del doncel que aún le impedía que se moviera con libertad, montándosele encima para que tuviera más ventaja.

Naruto enfureció porque insulto a su difunta mujer olvidando la idea de tratar de persuadirlo-Primero tendrás que romperme todos mis malditos huesos antes de que permita que me metas tu maldita cosa ¡Me das asco! ¡Siempre me has causado asco!-el rostro de su captor cambio mostrando su molestia de que su futuro esposo no lo deseaba tanto como él quisiera.

-¡Ves sabía que me mentías! A pesar de que yo siempre te eh amado preferiste siempre a Hinata, a esa maldita inútil y débil mujer-cambio su dirección a la garganta del rubio haciendo que de apoco se quedara sin aire, el rubio entonces araño su rostro pero aun así no dejaba de apretarlo-¡Pero eso va a cambiar ya que ella no está aquí, no te queda de otra que aceptarme!-al ver que su rostro cambio de color dejo de apretar, dejando que tomara aire.

-Lo-Lo volvería hacer Hinata es mucho mejor persona que tu basura, pareces tan confiado de que realmente yo me enamoraría de alguien como tú y para tu mala suerte aunque ella ya no este ¡Yo ya le pertenezco a alguien más!-lo abofeteo para hacerle callar fue tan fuerte que su labio dejo salir un poco de sangre.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tú solo tenías ojos para prima! ¡Mentira!-grito, Naruto al tener tan cerca su rostro empuño su mano dándole un fuerte golpe en su quijada, casi haciendo que se le quitara de encima, pero el varón rápidamente recupero la compostura sujetando fuertemente.

-Pu-Pues ya vez que no, si supieras lo mucho que me hizo gozar, ser viudo tiene sus ventajas-nuevamente fue golpeado pero esta vez fue un puño.

-¡Eres un maldito golfo!-siguió golpeándolo, Naruto pese sentirse débil saco fuerzas para detenerlo sosteniéndolo de ambas manos-¿Sabes algo mi amor? ¡Yo mate a tu esposa!-lo que dijo impacto al rubio dejándolo por un momento paralizado-¡No será muy difícil hacer lo mismo con el otro! Claro si es que hay uno...-apoyado de sus manos le sostuvo sus hombros fuertemente para obligarlo a relajarse, al ver que no cedía lo golpeo cuatro veces más al rostro y el último fue tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente al verlo sin movimiento le tomo el pulso y al saber que aún estaba bien continuo bajándose el pantalón.

Recorrió todo el cuerpo del doncel hasta llegar a la parte que más le tenía interés, metió su cara entre sus piernas lamiendo su pene. Su lengua pasaba por toda su zona lamiéndola como si se trata de un caramelo, continuó con sus toques e introdujo un dedo. Jugó con sus dedos dentro del rubio por un rato.

Naruto a pesar de estar desmayado su cuerpo notaba una presión en el interior de su vientre, sintiendo un dolor interno que hizo que soltara quejidos que para el castaño eran gemidos de placer, lastimando su entrada al introducirse tan aprisa en él- ¿Te gusta que te la meta? Pues voy a joderte tanto para complacerte-metía y sacaba su polla de su culo, agarrándole por sus caderas para hacer que el cuerpo del doncel siguiera su ritmo.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos que producía, y el sonido de su miembro que golpeaba por el culo al entrar, empezó a gruñir, gritando que se corría expulsando el semen dentro.

-Te has portando bien, sabía que me mentías- acaricio su rostro ensangrentado, al retirar su miembro observo su entrada que escurría su semen con rastro de sangre creyendo erróneamente que le quito su virginidad, Neji termino sudado y temblándome las piernas, quería seguir pero el timbre de su puerta le llamo la atención yendo a para ver quién era.

Sasuke aún no podía creerse de que su doncel lo hubiera abandonado, hace una semana atrás juraría que todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero se había equivocado al día siguiente que lo busco su ropa no estaba y así empezó su búsqueda por su novio por cielo y por mar pero nadie sabía nada.

Inclusive intento entrar al lugar en donde trabajaba pero al parecer no se permitía entrar a varones-Naruto ¿Dónde estás mi amor?-en estos momentos se encontraba en el departamento del rubio en busca de cualquier pista que haya ignorado.

Al salir por la puerta principal se topó con el vigilante quien traía en mano grabaciones de lo que había pasado en la semana anterior-Hola señor Sasuke me habían dicho que hiso una petición sobre las grabaciones de la semana pasada, lamento la tardanza-el pelinegro tomo las cintas y rápidamente volvió a abrir la puerta buscando rápidamente la televisión para reproducirlos.

Tardo casi todo el día hasta que vio a Minato Namikaze tocar la puerta de su rubio y este salía sin resistencia alguna, Sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento sobre saliendo en busca del padre de su Naruto.

Hidan está muy molesto, Naruto había desaparecido y según Iruka se había mudado con su papá pero algo había salido mal ya que cuando mando a Pein a vigilar enfrente del hogar de su padre, el regreso solo algo no está bien-Sera mejor hacerle una visita al señor Namikaze-pronuncio con cierta sospecha.

Deidara está preparándose para la fiesta que sería en su honor ya que finalmente su nombramiento seria hecho público a la prensa, veía su traje elegante de azul marino y al ver que todo está impecable, tomo su cepillo para peinarse y acomodarse su cabello.

-¡¿Niños ya están listos?!-grito a los infantes.

-¡Ya papi!-escucho al más alegre de hijos abrir su puerta para mostrar su vestimenta y seguido de Ryu.

-¡Oh! Pero que guapos se ven mis hombrecitos-vio que el menor traía su cabello algo alborotado, pasándole el peine y fijándoselo con un poco de gel-Listo, Ryu cuento contigo para vigilar a tu hermano y que no se ensucie-vio que asintió tomando de la mano a Kai para asegurarse de que no escapara.

Al ver que todos estaban muy bien arreglados el doncel se roció por ultimo su perfume favorito y bajo rápidamente con su hijos saliendo de su casa asegurándose de que esta estuviera cerrada, marcando rápidamente a su esposo-¿Cariño ya vienes para acá?-vio hacia la calle observando los autos.

-Si ya estoy en minutos-como había dicho llego y se estaciono enfrente de ellos, Deidara primero dejo que sus hijos se metieran atrás observándolos que se pusieran el cinturón y después él se acomodó junto a su marido-Disculpa amor pero el trafico estaba horrible-saludo a su esposo besándolo y Obito empezó a dirigirse al hotel en donde se aria la celebración.

Jiraiya se había adelantado con Senju para asegurarse de los preparativos, los invitados ya empezaban a llegar, haciendo que el doncel corriera hacia los músicos para que empezaran a tocar y al ver que ellos hacían su tarea empezó a ser señas al líder de los camareros para que empezaran a servir a las personas.

Jiraiya por su parte fue emboscado por los medios siendo entrevistado por una linda chica-Hola señor Jiraiya me alegra que después de años en el extranjero allá decidido regresar a su país-la mujer lo miro coqueta para que se prendara de ella y pudiera conseguir la exclusiva.

-Oh señorita usted me puede decir Jiraiya sin ningún problema, es bueno poder regresar a mi hogar junto con mi familia para poder disfrutarla-le sonrió a la reportera.

Kushina se reunió con algunas compañeras de trabajo-Kushina a pesar de que tuvieras dos hijos aun mantienes la línea y sobre todo la firmeza de tus muslos, ya cuéntanos tu secreto-vio a una mujer de larga cabellara de colores morados, alagarla por su belleza.

-Yugao no hay ningún secreto solo tienes que mantenerte en línea siempre-

-Como si me esposo me dejara, Hayate solo hace más que consentirme diciéndome que me tome descansos-bromeo haciendo que las chicas empezaran a reír junto con ella.

-Ojala todos los esposos fueran como el tuyo-hablo una de las compañeras.

Los Uchihas también habían llegado para disfrutar la velada dos de ellos buscaban recelosos entre la gente, Madara vio a la persona que le interesaba dejando a su grupo-Bueno hermanito deséame suerte-Fugaku volteo confundido mientras negaba con la cabeza en forma de reproche.

-Es imposible hermano muy pocas veces estamos juntos ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a disfrutar?-trato de convencer a su hermano de que desistiera en la conquista del doncel que obviamente no mostraba interés alguno por él.

-Y también tengo años que no tengo una hermosa compañía en mi cama así que si no tomo este tren se me va ir-el varón continúo su andar para toparse con el doncel.

Itachi por su parte buscaba a Deidara quería poder saludarlo, sin haberlo previsto se había enamorado de él sabía que estaba casado con su primo y que era incorrecto sentir algo, pero en el corazón no se puede mandar a quien querer, todos los días al ver su sonrisa podía a preciar su luz y su belleza, sus ojos era los más bonitos que había podido ver, todo en él le parecía hermoso y no podía evitar no sentir nada por él.

Deidara llegaba por la entrada principal, al poner un pie afuera de su auto rápidamente fue emboscado por las cámaras quien quería sacarle las mejores fotos anunciándolo como el nuevo cabeza de las empresas Namikazes, pero un disparo alerto la multitud haciendo que corrieran.

-¡Atrás!-

Dos personas encapuchadas se dirigieron a su auto dispuestos a robárselo-Esperen mis hijos-uno de ellos dirigió el mango de su pistola directamente a su rostro haciendo que terminara al suelo.

Obito al ver amenazado a su esposo trato de llegar a él pero el otro tipo armado lo amenazo con disparar a uno de los niños, Deidara al ver a sus bebés en peligro no le importo su vida-¡No se llevaran a mis hijos!-al estar en el piso pateo tan fuerte en la ingle del hombre que lo golpeo, produciendo que perdiera el equilibrio abriendo rápidamente el auto para que pudieran escapar imponiendose como escudo humano.

Ryu al ver la situación de sus padres se desabrocho el cinturón para echarse a correr-¡Corre Kai!-animo a su hermano a que lo siguiera, pero este le era muy difícil quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

El mayor confiado de que su hermano venía detrás suyo volteo y se dio cuenta de que aún no había salido del auto, vio cómo su papi le quito el cinturón cargándolo para que pudieran escapar, llamando la atención de los secuestradores, corriendo hacia el-¡¡Kai!!-uno de ellos lo atrapo intentando quitarle a su hijo, se resistió tanto como pudo para que no se lo llevaran.

El que estaba mas alejado se había enfurecido empezando apuntar Deidara, entre tantos gritos y llantos un disparo había silenciado todo-¡¡Obito!!-su esposo había detenido la bala que se dirigía a su familia, con lo último que le quedaba de aliento corrió hacia quien había disparado para detenerlo, asustado el rufián disparaba sin control hasta acabar con él-¡¡AHHH...OBITO NO!!-.

-¡¡Alto el fuego!!-la policía había llegado.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	21. Capitulo 21: "Un buen padre"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Los disparos, la policía, la gente, habían pasado tan rápido que el pobre doncel al ver el cuerpo de su marido al piso tomo a su hijos, abrazándolos mirando paranoicamente a todos lados-¡OBITO!-como pudo cargo a sus dos bebés hacia su esposo para poder hacer algo-¡AMOR RECISTE!-trato de practicarle primeros auxilios pero no había reacción.

-Por favor a un lado-le hablo el paramédico para poder llevárselo, el rubio nervioso se izó a un lado para que se llevaran a Obito, con la intención de seguirlos después. Pero fue detenido por el inspector Zabusa-¡Necesito ir con mi esposo!-.

-Sé que el estado de su marido es preocupante pero ahora es el único testigo de lo que paso y necesitamos su declaración para encerrar a estos criminales de por vida-.

-Pero no quiero que este solo y si despierta, y si no ve a nadie...-

-¡¿Deidara que paso?!-Itachi fue el primero en bajar ya que estaba al pendiente de su llegada y se le hiso raro que las autoridades hubieran estacionado al frente.

-Itachi por favor ve con mi esposo, no lo dejes solo...por favor-miro al varón con ojos llorosos haciendo que se preocupara.

-No te preocupes yo estaré con el-vio que el rubio se retiró más relajado y los detectives guiaron al doncel juntos con sus niños a la comisaria para tomar su declaración.

Itachi veía con angustia a su primo, ya que presentaba dificultades para respirar y al subir a la ambulancia comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia-¡AYUDEN A MI FAMILIA! ¡AYU...AYUDENLA!-vio como Obito luchaba por zafarse de la camilla, aun en ese estado se podía mover.

-Obito cálmate...tu familia está a salvo-trato de calmarlo para que los paramédicos hicieran su trabajo.

Al ver la cara de su primo se permitió relajarse -Ita...Itachi si algo pasa por favor cuida de ellos por mí-sonrió con pesar, ya que su vista empezaba por nublarse y escucho cómo su familiar le asentía con firmeza y de a poco perdió el conocimiento nuevamente.

Zabusa había empezado por interrogar a los supuestos secuestradores presionándolos por separado, llegando a sacarles un nombre-Minato Namikaze...él nos pagó una buena suma por llevarles a sus nietos...-el detective no podía creérselo ya que le era muy extraño ese tipo de secuestros pero en cuanto se lo dijo a la víctima no parecía sorprenderle.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Él nunca nos dejara en paz!-.

Haku aun seguía en el caso del señor Hyuga llevando al sobrino a declarar lo acontecido en la noche que estuvo con él-Entonces señor Neji ¿Dónde estuvo el viernes por la noche?-.

-Platicando sobre el testamento de mi tío-soltó calmado y relajado de que su engallo había funcionado-.

-Me imagino que no le cayó tan bien la noticia, después de todo usted empezó desde cero para ganarse su confianza y repentinamente llega este doncel a casarse con su prima quedándose con todo...-el teniente entonces quiso hacer molestar al chico con lo más obvio para que haya querido asesinar a su tío.

-Usted está mal informado ese doncel iba ser mi marido, pero la arrastrada de mi prima le dio envidia y lo sedujo para quitármelo-al darse cuenta de que había perdido los estribos, trato de componer su declaración-Disculpe pero yo si estoy muy enamorado de él, de hecho lo estamos intentando de nuevo y mi tío de alguna manera quiso tratar de enmendar mi dolor al dejarle todo a mi prometido-Haku sorprendido por su palabras, ya que nadie tenía información del doncel.

-Parecen muy enamorados me puede contar más de su prometido Naruto Namikaze...-

Deidara estaba en vela después de lo que había pasado a su amado esposo, seguía a su lado en el hospital, Obito pendía de un hilo, los doctores hicieron lo posible por mantenerlo con vida retirándole en total cinco balas y una de ellas había acertado en un órgano vital haciendo imposible retirarlo-Obito...-empezó a llorar nuevamente sosteniéndole la mano-Por favor no te mueras ¿Qué voy hacer sin ti? Los niños también necesitan de su padre...por favor te amo...quédate...-las lágrimas no dejaban de salir dedicándole una mirada suplicante.

Afuera en el pasillo la familia Namikaze y Uchiha estaban esperando un milagro para que se pudiera hacer algo, Itachi también se sintió afligido después de todo era su familiar y una buena persona, en sus tiempos de juventud se los pasaban juntos, Sasuke, Obito y el.

"Itachi ¿Aun sigues estudiando?"

"¡Vamos Sasuke tiene a unas amiguitas que presentarnos!"

No negaría que tenía más en común con Sasuke que con él ya que fue un poco mujeriego, hasta que se casó con Deidara. En un principio su primo estaba en contra pero basto con solo verlo una sola vez para enamorarse completamente de él.

"Deidara tiene una mirada triste pero me encantaría remediarlo en cuanto se case conmigo, voy a cuidarlo y amarlo como a nadie más lo eh hecho."

"Voy a casarme con un ser maravilloso, ojalá que tu hermano sintiera la misma felicidad por mí se molestó un poco en cuanto se lo conté y no quiso ser mi padrino, Itachi ¿Qué tal tú?"

Al estar comprometido nunca jamás volvió a salir con ninguna persona a menos que fuera Deidara y eso lo distancio de Sasuke ya que mayormente salían a divertirse con algunas mujeres, distraerse del trabajo y sobre todo sin ningún compromiso.

"Puedes creer lo idiota que es nuestro primo ¿Enamorarse? ¡Con solo mirarlo!, seguramente quedo embarazado y con eso lo obligo, pero están imbécil que no le pidió el aborto"

Mi hermano nunca creyó en el amor y sobre todo odia a los niños tanto como el compromiso y para su infortunio se había equivocado en su teoria, Obito si se había enamorado casándose con una enorme sonrisa poniéndole en el dedo del doncel la argolla que los uniría por toda la vida.

"¡Itachi voy a ser papá!"

Repentinamente me marco para darme la noticia de su primer hijo, su voz parecía tan alegre y emocionado por la noticia, me había invitado para conocerlo pero lastimosamente mi trabajo nunca me permitió para darle sus felicitaciones apropiadas.

"Itachi ¿Deberías dejar por un momento tu trabajo? Cuando menos lo veas serás tan viejo que te darás cuanta tarde de lo que te pierdes"

Por un momento recordó que el ultimo que faltaba en estar ahí era Sasuke saco su teléfono para marcarle a su hermano menor-¿Sasuke? Solo quería avisarte que Obito está en el hospital...-.

Sasuke quien iba manejando freno en seco, en cierta manera aunque estuviera peleado con su primo era su familia y se preocupaba a su manera por los suyos-Dime la dirección...iré inmediato-soltó un suspiro mientras escuchaba los claxon de los demás.

-Creo que me llevaré a los niños a dormir-hablo Kushina viendo que sus nietos no aguantaban más, ya eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada y era necesario tomar un descanso-Iré a hablar con Deidara...-.

Su hermano lo miro comprensivo asintiendo con la cabeza, el hospital no era un buen lugar para los niños, en cuanto volteo al otro extremo de los Uchihas vio a Madara muy decaído, el pobre esta por perder a su único hijo sintió algo de tristeza por él, levantándose y tomando asiento con el-¿Estas bien?-le dio unas palmaditas a su espalda.

El hombre no contesto estaba en shock, su hijo estaba en urgencias y no tenía ningún recuerdo de haberlo apoyado en algo-Soy un mal padre...-repentinamente abrazo al doncel quien estaba a su lado dejando algo nervioso y sin ninguna palabra de consuelo, pero aun así correspondió a la acción.

Obito nuevamente había recuperado la conciencia, escuchando los lamentos de su esposo-Dei...Dei...-trataba con su tacto buscar la mano de su doncel.

-¡Obito! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Quieres que le llame al doctor?!-se levanto al ver que su marido había despertado.

-Dei...Dei... ¿Tu y los niños esta...están bien?-su voz se escuchaba agotada y parecía poder ver la cara de su esposo, se veía muy triste y preocupado-Mi Dei te amo tanto, sonríe para mi...-.

Entre lágrimas el rubio izó su mejor esfuerzo para complacer a su Obito de verlo con una sonrisa-Estamos bien amor todo gracias a ti-beso sus labios con dulzura.

-Entonces yo también estoy bien-una sonrisita adorno su cara cansada, soltando su último aliento y el aparato con el que esta conectado dejo de sonar dando alerta de que su corazón se había detenido por completo.

-¿Obito?...¡OBITO!...-.

Hidan toco la puerta en el cual sabía que Minato vivía, el varón algo entusiasta se asomó a la puerta decepcionándose de ver que no eran sus nietos y sin prevenirlo el peli gris se percató de la sombra a través de la puerta, haciendo que su poca paciencia terminara por romperse sacando su arma con silenciador, disparando en la mirilla.

-¡AHH!-escucho que le había acertado, pateando de una sola vez la puerta abriéndolo con violencia.

-Lo siento pero llevo prisa tengo gente que me espera...-

-¿Quién es usted?-mantenía cubierto su ojo, mirando con miedo a quien había llegado a su departamento secreto.

Con agresividad empujo al varón, jalándolo hacia adentro de su escondite-A ver el de las preguntas soy yo bastardo ¿Dónde está Naruto?-lo miro con odio acercándose de manera agresiva.

-¿Naru..Naruto?-se trabo al sentir miedo en la presencia del peli gris.

-¿Nari...Nariti?-se burló por su torpeza en el habla-¡Si imbécil, tu hijo!-.

Minato trago en seco no sabía ahora quién era el tipo amenazante pero no quiera verse involucrado en ello pensando rápidamente en una mentira-No sé yo no sé nada hace tiempo que no veo a mi hijo-.

Hidan bajo a su altura mirándolo de manera sepulcral-Sabes eres malo para engallar, odio a los que son como tú que se meten con los débiles por que pueden y si te dijera que soy a los que tú crees como inferior-.

-No sé de qué habla-escucho como suspiro haciendo que su piel se erizara, repentinamente lo golpe fuerte al rostro haciendo que quedara expuesto su ojo herido, el rostro de Hidan se adornó libertino llevando la punta de su arma por el orificio que le provoco.

-¿Dígame señor Namikaze que se siente sentirse indefenso por un doncel?-presiono en su herida clavándole más hacia su ojo, hasta que escucho crujir algo quizás le aplasto por completo su cornea.

-¡AHH! ¡NEJI HYUGA! ¡SE LO VENDI A EL!-dejo de lastimarlo levantándose lentamente.

-Me alegra que este cooperando, ahora levántese por que iremos por el...-.

-¡Yo no tengo por qué ir...¡-se escuchó el eco del disparo acertándole en un brazo.

-Que te quede claro que yo soy el que manda aquí...-

Naruto recupero el conocimiento y al ver que Neji había abandonado el cuarto, busco algo para poder escapar, todo su rostro estaba hinchado por los golpes de Neji y ardía a horrores su parte baja con la ayuda de sus brazos se arrastró hacia abajo y al estar bajo pudo ver su pantalón debajo del colchón, suspiro nervioso rezando de que guardara su celular ahí, al sentir su aparato se sintió aliviado-Sasuke...-murmuro tomando su aparato marcándole.

Pero la señal estaba muy débil arrastrándose nuevamente hacia otro lado en busca de una pequeña rayita, al ir viendo el cuarto más perturbado quedo ya que este hombre lo venía siguiendo desde la primaria y al jalar un ropero salió un maniquí con su imagen-Este tipo está enfermo...-inevitablemente se asustó ya que había causado mucho ruido, pero al parecer Neji no se encontraba en la casa.

Finalmente había llegado a la puerta y con la ayuda de un pequeño banquillo se subió para poder salir, asustado se aseguró de nadie estuviera fuera y vio nuevamente su celular escuchando con esperanza que finalmente hacia su llamada-Ayúdame...Sasuke por favor sálvame-.

-Naru ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tranquilo iré a rescatarte!-Sasuke quien casi llegaba al hospital cambio de rumbo hacia la dirección que le dictaba su rubio-Lo siento Obito pero estoy seguro de que me entenderías...y pensar que te creí un estúpido al enamorarte a primera vista...ojala que me perdones-repentinamente sintió como una palmada hacia su espalda y un fuerte corriente de aire, haciendo que quedara tranquilo.

Naruto al ver que su llamada fue hecha, su celular término sin batería apagándose y escucho unos pasos dentro de la casa, alertándolo para que volviera todo a su lugar, se deshizo de su aparato y se arrastró a la cama fingiendo estar inconsciente.

-Naruto ya regrese ¿Sigues dormido? Discúlpame ya no volveré a golpearte-el rubio pensó que era demasiado temperamental, ya que cambiaba de actitud a cada rato, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para que Sasuke fuera a salvarlo.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	22. Capitulo 22: "Redimir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Naruto trataba de controlar su respiración para no acelerarse del susto y poner en alerta a Neji de que efectivamente estaba consiente-Oh Naru, tu rostro está muy inflamado-sintió como se levantó de la cama y escucho como la puerta fue abierta. No se atrevió a mirar o moverse ni un sentí metro, esperando lo peor de ese hombre- ¿Así que realmente aún no está consiente? Bueno supongo que me pase un poco, tendré que sanarle su rostro no quiero que en nuestras fotos de boda salga con esas hinchazones-su corazón se aterro al ver que efectivamente el maldito espero a ver su reacción.

Sintió como fue girado hacia él y empezó por ponerle una pomada en su rostro-Eres tan hermoso aun con esos moretones, no sabes cuánto estoy esperado para casarnos-al terminar le dejo un pedazo de carne congelado en su ojo y lo jalo al centro de la cama-Sabes que al carajo estoy tan ansioso que me importa una mierda si no estás presentable-escucho sus pasos y empezó a silbar una tonada tradicional de las bodas.

Lo tomo por la cabeza poniéndole atrás una yukata importada fina que había guardado en el armario, y antes de sujetarle la parte de la cintura, le puso una lencería que solamente le cubría la parte de enfrente, pero en la parte de atrás era sostenido por unos hilos dejándole al descubierto y como toque final le puso unas medias blancas que le cubrían hasta por encima de las rodillas-Al solo verlo se me puso duro ¡¡Dios!!-rápidamente sintió como le cubrió con prisa, sintiendo el amarre.

-Pero eso para nuestra noche de bodas-le beso su rostro y Naruto tuvo que abstenerse a dejarse hacer por muy asqueado que se sintiera-Bueno ahora are unas llamadas y en cuanto nos casemos, nos iremos tan lejos de este país-.

Sasuke había llegado a la dirección dada y al llegar ahí decidió infiltrarse, empezando por subir la barda de la entrada principal. Al estar dentro busco alguna puerta que hayan olvidado cerrar, corrió a la entrada del servicio esperando que fuese como sus familiares en ser descuidos en dejarla siempre sin supervisión, pero al pasar el gran ventanal vio a un hombre hablando por el celular.

Espero el momento adecuado para pasar en puntillas sin ser visto, finalmente vio que este daba la espalda, corriendo lo más silencioso que podía. Al llegar a la puerta había acertado de que estaba abierta. Su corazón empezó a correr a prisa y con miedo, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto, pues sabía que no era el único en la casa.

-Necesito esos papeles ahora mismo-escucho una voz alterada pasar por la cocina ocasionando que se agachara por los muebles- ¿Estás seguro que es confiable? Bien no importa el pago, pero necesito salir sin problemas del país y necesito al mejor-noto que sus pasos se acercaban a la esquina de donde estaba.

Al ver que aún no había volteado hacia abajo, dio unos pasos atrás esquivándolo del otro lado, pudo escuchar que había sacado utensilios de cocina dando entender que tardaría en salir. Se arriesgó saliendo pues no sabía si seguía viendo por la ventana, su respiración se agito al a ver pasado y se dio cuenta que el tipo que estaba ocupado había dejado una puerta abierta.

El doncel al ver que se había marchado del cuarto vio su oportunidad de poder marcharse, rodando para caer al suelo comenzando arrastrarse a la puerta. Su mente solo tenía una sola idea que era la de salir de ahí de inmediato. -Está loco si cree que me voy a casar con el...-al estar tan cerca se percató que unos pasos se dirigían a la habitación quedando paralizado en medio, respirando con dificultad esperando lo peor.

-Naruto-al escuchar el timbre de voz lo reconoció al momento haciendo que empezara por desbordar lágrimas de felicidad, nunca en su vida creyó que le causara tal alegría.

-Sasuke...-vio que el varón se inclinó para abrazarlo y este le correspondió apegándose a su pecho-No debí irme sin decirte, Sasuke perdóname-sus ojos no paraban de llorar.

El pelinegro vio que su doncel no podía ponerse de pie, haciendo que en su mente concluyera que se los había roto, también frunció el ceño al ver los moretones que le había causado en su rostro, maldiciéndolo en su mente y pensando alguna manera en la que se lo iba a cobrar todo el daño que le había causado-Todo está bien mi Naru, ya te había dicho que siempre te protegeré-cargo al rubio tomándolo por la espalda y de sus piernas.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, con la sorpresa de que estaba ahí un hombre armado apuntándole a Sasuke en la cabeza- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!-grito él peli café extrañado del desconocido que tenía al frente.

-Eso no te incumbe, voy a llevarme a Naruto y no podrás detenerme-hablo con firmeza a quien lo amenazaba.

Una sonrisa adorno en la cara de Neji- ¿Llevarte a mi prometido? ¡Primero la zorra y ahora tú! Da igual yo tengo un arma, dame a Naruto-recibió una negativa al ver que el otro retrocedió resguardando la cabeza del rubio con un brazo- ¡Que me lo des, escucha en unos minutos mis hombres llegaran y te volaran los sesos si no me lo das en este instante! -grito por berrinche al ver que no le temía.

Sasuke al ver que no dispararía ya que no quería lastimar al doncel, tuvo la idea de hacerlo pasar por escudo empezando a rodearlo hasta acercarse a la puerta, dejando sin opción a Neji tirando el arma a un lado aventándose con ira hacia el pelinegro- ¡Es mío! -tomo al doncel por la cintura jalándolo hacia él.

-¡Sasuke no me sueltes! ¡No déjame! -Naruto se aferraba al pelinegro como si vida pendiera de ello y el varón también hiso su mayor esfuerzo por no dejar que el Hyuga se lo arrebatara.

Sasuke vio una oportunidad de llevar su puño en el rostro de Neji al ver que solo se dedicaba en recuperar a Naru, lo golpeo tan fuerte que le rompió la nariz dándole un aspecto más aterrador al hombre- ¡Suéltalo no quiere estar contigo! ¡Maldito loco! -nuevamente lo golpeo en el rostro ensuciando el kimono de su prometido haciendo perder lo pocos estribos que tenía.

-¡Su ropa!-Neji soltó al rubio al ver que estaba arruinando su regalo para la boda y enojado llevo varios golpes hacia el pelinegro que esquivo con facilidad aun con su novio en brazos.

Sasuke al verse sin opción dejo al rubio a un lado para poder defenderse, al estar alterado Neji atacaba sin pensar haciendo que su contrincante tuviera algo de ventaja sobre el- ¡Naruto es mío! ¡Mío! -repitió varias veces gritando sin sentido hacia él, tomando una lámpara que está encima del mueble, lanzo el objeto acertando en rostro de Sasuke.

-¡¡Sasuke!!-

Neji al ver que había derrumbado al otro corrió rápidamente hacia Naruto, el rubio al verlo acercarse busco alguna manera de defenderse y quedo alterado cuando empezó a tomarlo para cargarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio mordió su oreja fue tal su desesperación que se lo arranco-¡¡Ahhh!!-soltó con brusquedad al doncel al suelo.

Y el varón con ira empezó por patearlo y su víctima no podía más que gritar aterrado mientras intentaba arrastrarse del dolor-¡¡Deja a mi novio!! ¡¡Bastardo!!-Sasuke se había levantado al reaccionar a los gritos del rubio y al verlo en peligro se obligó a reaccionar. Tomo fuertemente de los brazos al maldito mientras que su doncel se arrastraba hacia afuera.

A las afueras de la mansión Hidan junto con su equipo habían llegado, rápidamente bajo del auto caminando hacia la cajuela en donde obligaría jalando del cabello a Minato a salir-¡¡Vamos cabron!!-grito furioso.

-Tranquilo Hidan ya estamos aquí-hablo su amigo él peli azul al verlo de mal humor desde que había subido al hombre al vehículo. Pain por otro lado se mantenía callado pues no quería empeorar las cosas de lo que ya estaban.

-¡¡Estaré tranquilo cuando vea que Naruto esté bien!! ¡¡Mierda ya llevaba tiempo en no decir groserías!! ¡¡¿Ya estarás contento pendejo?!!-alterado empujo con fuerza al otro hacia las escaleras haciéndolo tropezar al suelo, sacando de su chaqueta su arma-¡¡Toca la jodida puerta!!-.

Kisame suspiro negando con la cabeza, caminando hacia la entrada para hacer un lado al hombre y al estar frente la puerta llevo con fuerza su pie abriéndosela a su amigo- ¿Ya estas contento? Vamos relájate respira hasta diez-sugirió a su amigo.

Hidan al ver la entrada despejada tomo del cuello a Minato junto con él para guiarlo a dentro, todo iba bien hasta que escucho activar armas desde atrás de ellos, poniéndolos alerta a su equipo.

-No esperaba encontrarte de esta manera Hidan- rápidamente reconoció la voz volteando de mala humor hacia el conocido.

-Kakazu ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-apunto sin duda al hombre que alguna vez le robo suspiros en el pasado, Kisame simplemente carcajeo ante la escena y Pain simplemente se le puso la piel eriza al ver una situación de disparos.

-Por fin esto se pondrá interesante-comento el compañero de Hidan apresurándose para prepararse para un enfrentamiento, sacando un arma y entregándole otra a su nuevo aprendiz.

Pain quedo mudo al recibirlo, apuntando tambaleante al frente como los demás.

-No hay que ponerse violentos, amor eh pasado tiempo en buscarte y realmente no quiero llenar de balas a ese hermoso rostro que tienes-camino a paso lento a Hidan tratando de bajar su arma para poder hablar como gente civilizada, pero vio que doncel tenía otros planes-Vamos tranquilo no tienes que ser agresivo todo el tiempo ¿Sabes por qué no vamos a otro lado y charlamos entre los dos? ¿No te molesta verdad Kisame? -pregunto al peliazul haciendo que mostrara una sonrisa ante él.

Guardó su arma al ver que nada pasaría dejándolo algo decepcionado ya que quería un tiroteo como en los viejos tiempos, llevándose a Pain hacia dentro junto con el rubio mayor-Vamos por Naruto, mientras pueden charlar entre ustedes tortolos-.

-¡¡No te atrevas a irte y dejarme a solas con él!!-.

Sasuke le había ganado a Neji al jalarlo ante la lámpara rota tomo el alambre para ahorcarlo- ¡Naruto nunca fue y será tuyo! -vio como cambio de color mientras sentía que este se retorcía para tratar de liberarse hasta que simplemente dejo de respirar.

La mirada de Neji ya no reflejaba brillo alguno y el alma que había dentro simplemente vio como había dejado de existir en el mundo de los vivos- ¡No! ¡¡Naruto!! ¡¡Yo lo amo!! -grito tratando de regresar, pero de nada le sirvió.

-Es irónico, ni tu ni yo nos quedamos con Naruto-escucho la voz de su prima atrás de él y este quedo furioso al verla.

-Tu maldita bastarda ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Tú mismo lo dijiste estaremos juntos en el infierno y créeme que estaré al pendiente que pagues cada una de las cosas que le has hecho a mi Naru y a mi familia-vio como unas cadenas salían de su cuerpo incrustándose en su piel, sintiendo el dolor dejándolo atemorizado ya que pensó que no había vida después de otra.

Vio que detrás de ella se habría una entrada envuelta en llamas y una perversa sonrisa se formó en la cara de Hinata-Estaremos juntos por siempre primo, toda una eternidad de sufrimiento-fue arrastrado ante las llamas y él no podía más que gritar intentando no ser arrastrado junto con ella-¡¡No por favor!!-dio su último grito y fue tragado por completo.

Sasuke al ver que había dejado muerto al secuestrador corrió a Naruto, buscando en el pasillo y lo vio atemorizado debajo de un mueble-Sasuke tenía mucho miedo ¡Sácame de aquí por favor! -abrazo al varón mientras lloraba a mares.

Sasuke abrazo por un momento al rubio al verlo a salvo besando su cabeza, consolando por el susto que debió pasar todo el rato ahí-Ya amor mío, estas a salvo-cargo al rubio hacia la salida, sacándolo de aquella pesadilla.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	23. Capítulo 23: "Amor sin miedo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Deidara se encontraba en medio del velorio de su esposo, aún no podía creerlo, su Tobi falleció y aunque quisiera consolar a sus niños, él no podía ni siquiera pararse, ni reaccionar.

-"Lo siento Deidara"-comentaban algunos de los familiares y amigos.

Ya habian planeado su funeral con su aseguradora, honestamente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y de preferencia hubiese querido que fuera juntos.

Sus niños estaban siendo consolados por su abuela, quien no los dejaba de abrazar y su tío estaba aun lado del padre de mi Tobi, Madara era el unico que podía sentir el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que él suyo, no queria imaginarse su sentimiento de tener que enterrar a un hijo.

Itachi al verlo sin pestañear o moverse, decidió acercarse junto a el- Deidara no se que decir...solo queria decirte que si me necesitas, estare siempre para ti para lo que necesites-el rubio volteó al Uchiha y su expresión era irreconocible, el doncel entonces porfin decidió moverse para buscar un abrazo.

-¡¡Mi Tobi!! El no merecía haber muerto de ésa manera...¡El era un buen hombre! ¡Mis niños estan debestados y yo no puedo ni si quiera consolarlos!-el pobre rubio porfin solto lo que lo estaba carcomiendo, todo su dolor empezó por expresarlo en un gritó.

-¿Y como te sientes tu?-.

-¡¡TERRIBLE!! ¡¡MI TOBI!! ¡¡MI ESPOSO!! ¡¡AHHHHH!!-el Uchiha sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, amaba a Deidara verle así lo ponia muy mal.

Todos veían al pobre doncel Namikaze, caer al suelo de rodillas, siendo sostenido fuertemente por Itachi, su grito desconsolado llegaba a destrozarles el corazón no había duda de qué amo a Obito Uchiha.

Sasuke ahora se encontraba en el hospital junto a Naruto, ambos estaban internados por la heridas de gravedad que tenían pero el Namikaze era quien estaba en un peor estado, los dos ya habian sido revisados por el doctor y éste se encontraba frente al doncel para decirle sus resultados- Joven Naruto tengo una buena y mala noticia...-el rubio algo incómodo movio su cabeza de manera decaída observando el suelo.

-¿Cual es la mala?...-prefirió afrontar lo peor primero.

-Pues los golpes que recibió en sus piernas los dejaron en un estado muy lamentable...-.

-¡Al grano!-grito desesperado por escuchar la noticia, pues temía que su bebé sufriera algún daño por los golpes de gravedad.

-No podrá volver a caminar, lo lamento-.

Naruto por un momento vio sus piernas de manera deprimente, soltó un suspiro y una lágrima-¿Y la buena?-con su mano se la limpio, volviendo a encarar al médico para escuchar la otra noticia.

-Su bebe al parecer no sufrió ningún daño-.

El doncel suspiró aliviado, llevando su mano para acariciar su panza-Mi bebe, me alegra que estés bien-.

El doctor estaba por retirarse hasta que recordó que tenía que decirle otra cosa-Su marido ya se dio de alta y los detectives quieren preguntarle algunas cosas...Ya sabe por lo de Neji Hyuga y su padre Minato Namikaze-.

Tal como dijo el doctor, los detectives entraron para hacerle varias preguntas, sobre cómo fue el secuestro, que si estaba dispuesto a declarar ante un juez contra su padre.

\- Por supuesto que declararé, ese hombre no merece ser llamado padre, no después de lo que hizo a mí, mi hermano y a sus nietos- Naruto ya estaba cansado de huir y tener miedo.

\- Eso es muy valiente de tu parte, también quiero comentarle qué tenemos especialistas, por si necesita expresar lo que sufrió-Haku tenía mucha empatía al ser docel.

-También le informamos que nos contactamos con su madre, ella vendrá a visitarlo por la tarde ya que esta mañana despidieron al Señor Uchiha- Zabusa sacó de su bolsillo algunos papeles para poder subrayar algunas cosas.

-¿Mi mamá?...¡¿Ella esta aqui?!-pregúnto alegre y al borde del llanto de poder ver a su familia, después de tantos años por fin los vería.

Sasuke al ver qué los policías se retiraban ya que habían terminado de interrogar a su novio, decidió meterse-Amor ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- camino lentamente hasta poder sentarse lado suyo y tomó su mano para poder darle apoyo.

-No podré volver a caminar Sasuke y nuestro bebé, está bien-Naruto apretó la mano del moreno, ya no había dudas lo amada, a pesar de todo quería poder descubrir al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha.

El moreno besó su frente para tratar de consolarlo y darle afecto-Cariño yo estaré a tu lado a pesar de todo, porque te amo-.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke Uchiha y sé que nuestra relación funcionará...pero necesito tiempo para poder curarme a mí, necesito terapia para dejar de tenerte miedo-por primera vez vio que la mirada del doncel era sincera y sabía que era cierto-Ya no quiero huir de mis problemas, ya no quiero tenerte miedo Sasuke-.

-Eso significa que no podre verte en un buen tiempo...¿No es así?-el sólo pensar en eso lo volvía loco, necesitaba al doncel consigo, pero también sabía que si no tenía cuidado podría lastimarlo más.

-No será para siempre yo te mantendré al tanto de nuestro bebé y de su nacimiento-.

-Me duele no tenerte cerca mío e igualmente me siento mal por no sentirme culpable de lo que te hice, todo será diferente, yo también tomaré terapia por ti, quiero que te sientas seguro de que podrás tener un buen hogar conmigo-.

-Gracias por entender-con su mano jalo hacia él varón para poder besarlo, como si hubieran sellado un acuerdo. 

Tal como habían dicho los detectives su madre fue por él por la tarde-¡¡Mi bebé!! ¡¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!! ¡¿Cómo estás mi dulce niño?!- la mujer no dejaba de hablar pues estaba emocionada de por fin ver a su hijo después de tantos años-¡¡Nunca volveré a dejarte solo, nunca más!!-.

-Mama yo también te extrañé, me hiciste mucha falta y lamento haberme ido sin avisar-abrazo a su madre por mucho tiempo, la pelirroja al tenerlo tan cerca beso cada centímetro de su cara.

Al llevarlo a casa, su abuelo, su tío, sus sobrinos y su hermano los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, de repente se vio rodeado por todas las personas que amaba.

-¡Hermano ya estas en casa!-Deidara fue el que lo abrazo más fuerte, el pobre había sufrido demasiado y ver a su hermano fue como una luz entre tanta tormenta-¿Qué pasó en las piernas?-.

-Ya no podré caminar hermano...confíe en la persona equivocada-.

-Lo siento mucho no debí...- entonces el mayor se sintió torpe.

-No pasa nada, debo acostumbrarme a ese tipo de preguntas-.

Repentinamente vio a dos niños detrás de su hermano, el de porte serio no se escondía, pero el más chico sí-¡Niños el es mi hermano menor, saluden! Naruto ellos son mis hijo Ryu y Kai-.

-Hola pequeños, valla eh perdido demasiado tiempo...-Ryu se acercó primero y el rubio se encorbo a delante para ser saludado y Kai con algo de miedo pues era la primera vez que veía una silla de ruedas, pero su padre le empujó levemente.

-Hola...-al ver que tenía una enorme sonrisa y que tenía la misma energía que el, perdió el miedo y fue rápidamente a recorrerlo alrededor-Es muy guapo como mi papi ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-.

Todos los adultos rieron al oir su pregunta inocente y este infló un poco sus cachetes-¡No es gracioso! Le dije a mi papá que encontraría a alguien igual que mi papi-se fue corriendo a su habitación y el ambiente se puso un poco tenso ya que mencionó a Tobi.

-Yo iré hablar con el...-hablo de repente Kushina, persiguiendo a su nieto.

El abuelo para componer el ambiente se agachó y lo abrazó muy fuerte, beso su frente con cariño y no pudo evitar alcanzarlo levantando de la silla de ruedas. Al ver que casi se le cae debido al peso Senju corrió para poder ayudarle convirtiéndose en un abrazo triple-Lo siento Naruto, tu viejo ya no te puede cargar como antes-su comentario le pareció tierno y apretó más fuerte riendo un poco.

-Me alegra que por fin este en casa abuelo-.

Hidan por otra parte se encontraba en medio de un parque platicando con alguna vez fue su primer amor-Si yo hubiese sabido...¡No! ¡Si en ese entonces yo te hubiera propuesto quedarte a mi lado no hubieras perdido a nuestro bebé!-.

-El hubiera no existe Kakazu, fue una etapa difícil que tuve que afrontar y al ver que no tenías interés en buscarme, yo tampoco lo hice, supuse que no te importaba lo suficiente-como siempre fue directo.

-Tú me importas, demasiado, yo te amo- toma la mano de su amado tratando de que sus miradas se conectaran.

-Yo también pero no quiero tener expectativas contigo ya que tenemos vidas de las cuales no estamos tan limpios-.

-Nunca es fácil pero esta vez será diferente ya que estaremos los dos-Hidan por fin levantó su mirada, pues el varón había dicho las palabras mágicas que queria oír que realmente estarían juntos como pareja y con anhelo y deseo beso esos labios que tanto había extrañado volver a besar.

Y Kakazu también porfin se sentía en paz años atrás no pudo ir detrás de Hidan debido a que había guerras entre pandillas y cualquier muestra de sentimientos seria considerado débil. Fue una decisión difícil y con el tiempo vio que no valió la pena, amaba de corazón a ese doncel de mal vocabulario y hace dos años lo volvió a buscar esperanzado de también lo extrañará tanto como a él. Ahora parecía que todo había salido como lo había esperado y que esta vez fuera durante muchos años para poder compartir sus vidas.

~Un año y seis meses después~

Gaara ya habia dado el paso al casarse con Sai, su traje blanco combinan con el trópico del mar. Si, ambos deseaban tener al mar de testigo de su amor-Señor Sai acepta a Gaara para quererlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-pregunto el sacerdote a uno de los dos.

-Por supuesto-sonrio el pelinegro de manera dulce al ver a su hermoso prometido, bien seguro de su desicion.

-Entonces no veo ningún inconveniente mas que declararlos como marido y marido ¡Felicidades ya puedes besar a su esposo!-.

Ambos varones se miraron con felicidad y llenos de esperanza para su futuro, todos fueron presentes de su amor y felicidad, al terminar su ceremonia fueron a celebrar con un gran banquete para poder celebrar.

Un sonido de teléfono por parte de Gaara interrumpió un momento-Bueno ¿Ya tienes el paquete? ¡Perfecto triturelo! Perdona amor era algo que tenia que dejar de existir, ya sabes papeles-Gaara está de lo mas feliz ya que todo salia conforme lo planeó, a lo lejos saludo a su amigo Lee quien estaba muy ocupado de sacar unas fotos para los recuerdos pero aun asi correspondio el saludo, su mejor amigo tenía que estar en su boda.

-Claro mi petirrojo ¡Vamos a partir el pastel! Y darle ánimos al pobre de Sasuke- al ser amigo de los dos, era prudente invitarlo ya que fue por el que terminaron juntos-¡Que pasa amigo! ¡Esos ánimos!-.

-Les doy mi más sincera felicitaciones, a ambos pero no estoy de humor para celebrar-vieron como éste se retiraba muy decaído pues aún Naruto no ha regresado con él, ambos se sintieron mal por el pero sabían que no podían interferir con ellos nuevamente.

Nagato por su parte se quedó con Kisame siendo su aprendiz, ahora mismo se estaban deshaciéndose de alguien muy molesto, desde que empezó a trabajar con el amigo de Jashin las cosas con su marido habían mejorado ahora su esposo y su hijo disfrutaban de una buena vida.

-¡Soy Sakura Haruno! ¡¿Acaso no saben quien soy?! ¡Mi esposo es muy rico y en cuanto se entere! ¡¡Considerense muertos!!-sujetaba la cuerda con firmeza para evitar escape alguno.

-Si, si princesa lo que tu digas vale...- ignoro el peliazul a la mujer berrinchuda-Espera voy a llamarle al cliente-.

-¡¡Sueltenme!!-Nagato veia como la mujer intentaba escapar inútilmente y este fue a sentarse para esperar el siguiente movimiento de su maestro.

-¿Triturar? ¡Si que odia a esta mujer! ¿No es así? No se preocupe señor terminaremos el trabajo-.

Kisame observo de manera sepulcral a la pelirrosa y con un movimiento llamo a Nagato-Bueno chica a llegado tu hora-el peli naranja arrastró la silla en donde esta amarrada hacia su cruel destino, a pesar de los ruegos o amenazas este no se detenía.

Finalmente entre los dos cargaron a su víctima para que esto terminara-¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!-entre la obscuridad se podía escuchar la maquinaria destrozandole el cuerpo.

Naruto finalmente se sentía preparado y listo para poder volver a ver a Sasuke, ahora estaba frente a su puerta de su penthouse con su hermano que estaba aún lado de el, junto a su nuevo reciente novio Itachi, este dejo a la pequeña bebé de Sasuke y Naruto en los brazos del doncel y tomo la mano de su Deidara-¿Seguro que quieres dejarlo conocer a Sarada? Talvez es muy rápido para perdonar a ese cretino, no te ofendas Itachi-el rubio por parte de la terapia tenía que contar lo que había pasado.

-No, no lo hace cariño-.

Su abuelo aún está en contra, pero respetaría la desicion de su nieto en ser feliz con ese hombre si era lo que él quería-Nuestro abuelo no dejó que la conociera y tampoco dejó que estuviera en el nacimiento ya que tenía miedo de que le hiciera algo a mi o la bebé, es su padre tiene todo el derecho y yo quiero que ella crezca con su padre, solo confíen en mi-.

-Bien si crees que es lo correcto, pero aun así estaremos abajo de la cafetería y también tienes gas pimienta en la pañalera...-.

-¡Dei!-lo reprimió y vio que su hermano levantó sus manos en forma simpática dando a entender de que se iba, después presionó el botón del timbre.

-¡¡Voy!! ¡¡No tardo nada!!-escucho detrás de la puerta, también se escuchan sus pasos de rapidez-Hola Naruto...disculpa la espera ¡Wow! Estas hermoso como siempre...¡¿Ella es mi hija?!-el varón traía su cabello hacia atrás y tenía un agradable aroma a colonia.

El rubio sonrió al pelinegro-Sasuke si ella es tu hija su nombre es Sarada Uchiha, tome tu sugerencia de tus mensajes, realmente quería que estuvieras ahí conmigo pero mi abuelo es muy sobre protector-.

-No, yo lo entiendo, permíteme-ayudo al rubio a pasar a su departamento.

Sasuke empujo la silla del doncel hacia su sala y después, el rubio dejó que el varón cargará a la pequeña bebé y este a pesar de no tolerar a los niños, esa pequeña, su pequeña, era adorable y tierna, talvez si Naruto quisiera en un futuro pudieran tener otra niña o doncel-Naruto me alegra que estés aquí, yo aún siento que te necesito y yo quisiera poder volver a...-.

-Yo también es por eso que estoy aquí...estoy listo para poder intentarlo, ser pareja-.

-Me alegra ¡¿Quieres ser mi novio?! Perdón...¿Quieres salir conmigo?....-el Uchiha esta realmente emocionado por iniciar nuevamente con el doncel.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero!-.

-¿Ser mi novio o salir?-.

-Los dos, por supuesto...-sonrio a Sasuke, se veía sexy cargando a su pequeña bebé y el se arrodilló para poder estar más cerca de su rostro para poderlo besarlo, primero fue un rose y luego se profundizó un momento.

-Soy un hombre afortunado-.

Sasuke y Naruto no sabían lo que les esperaba ahora que las cosa se habían arreglado entre ellos dos, pero fuera lo que pasara ellos lo harían juntos.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Gracias por leer esta historia.


	24. Epílogo: "Oportunidad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Han pasado cinco años después desde que Naruto le dio la oportunidad a Sasuke para tener una relación desde cero y habia ocurrido varios sucesos. 

Finalmente Naruto y Sasuke, estaban en completo armonía, ambos estaban empezando a darse cuenta de que realmente se amaban. El rubio aveces visita la tumba de Hinata, fue su primer amor y la seguirá queriendo, era un bonito recuerdo de lo maravillosa persona que fue para él. Pero actualmente tenía a otra persona igualmente de especial y maravilloso, otra oportunidad para empezar a experimentar el amor con Sasuke.

Sasuke también hizo las paces con Gaara y Sai, con la promesa de que no volvieran actuar a sus espaldas. Incluso ellos decidieron pedir disculpas al doncel por lo problemas ocasionados que causaron por su broma y Naruto las aceptó. Ambos varones habían adoptado a un niño y ahora disfrutan una vida bastante genial como familia.

Lee había aceptado la idea de que su mujer la había abandonado, ahora salia con una mujer maravillosa y le había hecho olvidar a Sakura, realmente ahora si había encontrado el amor en la persona correcta.

En el transcurso de esa etapa, Sasuke no pudo aceptar que su rubio no pudiese caminar, asi que busco varios hospitales en los cuales se especializaba en ese tipo de problemas, no le importo el costo, el daria lo necesario para que su novio pudiese tener una vida normal. Finalmente encontró a la persona que necesita, en el pais de Suiza y fue con la doctora Chiyo, quien tenía cierta fama y experiencia en hacer operaciones con exito a personas que sufren parálisis.

Naruto también lucho por mejorar, aunque tenia miedo a la operación, no queria dejar a Sasuke y a su pequeña Sarada, su operación no era algo sencillo e incluso podia perder la vida-Amor no tengas miedo, yo se que sera un exito, tienes que ser valiente, por mi y por nuestra hija...yo estaré pendiente de ti, quiero lo mejor para los dos, si esto sale bien, iras a recibir tu diploma de pie...-Sasuke le dio todo su apoyo y le motivó para que pudiera hacerse la operación, también le ayudó para infresar a la universidad, contratando a una niñera para su pequeña.

Aunque no solo tuvo apoyo de su novio, si no también por parte de su familia y sus amigos, le dieron su apoyo incondicional para que finalmente se atreviera hacerse la cirugía, siendo un completo éxito.

Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue al varón Uchiha dormido en su regazo, al parecer no se movió para nada de su lado, eso fue muy dulce de su parte-¿Sasuke? Esperaste por mí...-acaricio su cabeza con ternura, despertandolo.

-¿Naru? ¡Naruto! ¡¿Como te sientes?! ¡¡¿Quieres que llame a un doctor mi amor?!!-se levantó, tamandolo del brazo y empezando a examinarlo para ver si tenia síntomas y que se encontraba en buen estado.

Rio bastante cansado, mirando de manera cariñosa-Estoy bien, solo un poco adormecido, gracias por esperarme, tenia miedo de no despertar pero creo que todo salió bien, me alegra verte aqui...-le tomo de la mano y empezó a llorar, pero no era de tristeza, era porque se sentía muy feliz.

Al tener su mano, el varón, beso con mucha ternura-Yo no te mentiría, también estaba asustado pero por alguna razón, se que eres muy fuerte y podías hacer lo que fuera...traje un regalo para ti, la verdad se que el oso no es muy bonito pero salí bastante tarde del trabajo y el único lugar en donde vi algo para ti...-.

Vio al juguete de peluche que le regaló, realmente está feo, pero al ver su expresión de enojado y su color negro, le recordaba un poquito a Sasuke-¡De que hablas, me encanta! ¡Se parece bastante a ti!-comento un poco burlon.

Observó un poco molesto a su comentario, aunque verlo bromear era una excelente señal de que se encontraba bien-¡¿De que hablas tontito?! No nos parecemos en nada, bueno...no importa en realidad, por esta vez te dejare ganar-sonrio y se levantó, para besarlo con ternura-Te amo..no sabes lo dichoso que me encuentro al verte despertar-pronuncio con voz baja.

El rubio apesar de que se encontraba débil, se movió a un lado, gracias a sus brazos y de que su novio haya visto sus intenciones de hacerle un espacio para el, ya que lo empujó levemente a un lado-Yo también te amo, ven duerme conmigo-palmeo levemente la cama.

Sin duda alguna el pelinegro se acercó, acostándose a un lado de él y lo abrazó con mucho cuidado, ya que había apenas salido de una operación-Eres hermoso ¿Ya te lo había dicho?-paso su mano por su mejilla, acariciando con ternura y tacto, quedándose admirando su belleza.

No pudo controlar su sonrojó, al oírlo, aveces podía ser algo tierno cuando se lo propone y le fascina, aunque también le gusta hacer enojar era divertido-¿Creo que no?-mintio, usando un tono de ofensa fingida, abrazando débilmente al Uchiha, acariciando su brazo con lentitud y ternura.

Ambos chicos expresaban su amor, en esa noche, ni siquiera pudieron dormir de lo tanto que hablaron en la cama, están agradecidos de esta nueva oportunidad, la oportunidad de conocerse, de amarse, de perdonar y comenzar a ser felices. Realmente están muy enamorados del uno al otro, ambos habían sanado del corazón y estaban cumpliendo sus sueños.

Fue un año de terapia para su recuperación, con lentitud empezó a dar sus primeros pasos y en todas las sesiones, Sasuke estaba ahí para él. Después de seis meses ya empezó a caminar con la ayuda de un bastón, daba pasos lentamente, pero ya caminaba y finalmente a los dos años, abandonado su apoyo con el objeto, empezando a caminar con normalidad, curiosamente el dia en que se graduó. Sin falta su novio y su niña estaban ahí para acompañarlo en su logró personal, el Uchiha realmente está muy orgulloso de él.

Ése día Sasuke le pidió matrimonio, gustosamente aceptó con una sonrisa respetable en su rostro.

Naruto al graduarse se convirtió en el presidente de la empresa Hyuga, había fundado una fundación para mujeres y donceles que sufren de violencia, abusos y abandonó, incluso se había aliado con Hidan e Iruka ya que ellos tenían bastante experiencia en ello, en ayudar.

El rubio aprendió su lección y quería apoyar a otras personas que pasaban en las mismas circunstancias que las suyas, para que no hicieran lo que él, tenía amigos y muy buenos que pidieron ayudarle, pero fue más su necesidad de encontrar el amor fraternal de Minato, fue tan estúpido en creer que en su corazón había preocupación por sus hijos, su ilusión de que realmente lo quería, ser una familia de verdad, pero su padre nunca mereció un poquito de su confianza, incluso le pesaba al recordar que tenía que decirle padre, no lo era en absoluto, era un monstruo sin corazón y ahora está en el lugar que le corresponde, la cárcel.

Minato Namikaze, sufre noche y día, la cárcel era un infierno en la tierra, nunca en su vida se había arrepentido de ser bien parecido, ya que había noches que lo acorralan y lo usan como su juguete sexual, jamás había sido tan humillado, se había quedado sin nada, sin dinero, sin nietos, sin amigos, sin mujer y sin hijos, no tenía nada más que recuerdos de lo alguna vez tuvo y jamás lo llegó a valorar. Esta arrepentido, lo lamentaba día tras día, aunque sabía que su familia nunca, jamás le iban a perdonar, incluso jamás los iba volver a ver pues lo que había hecho, lo sentenció a cadena perpetua y sin derecho a fianza.

Aunque no todos era como Minato, Sasuke demostró que era la persona ideal para Naruto, demostró que hay personas que cambian por amor. Y vaya que no habia día en que el rubio esté agradecido de haberlo hecho, cada día era más feliz a su lado y la pequeña Sarada también era parte de su alegría, era algo seria pero aveces era bastante risueña. Al principio era más unido a Naruto que por su padre de hecho fue su primera palabra, los niños no eran el fuerte del Uchiha pero al ser un fruto de su amor de Naruto y el, la amaba, era su pequeña princesa, consentida y haría lo que fuera por verla feliz, de hecho espera tener otra niña en el futuro, solo esperaba que tuviera la personalidad más dulce y tierna.

Despues de la propuesta, la familia del rubio se dieron la oportunidad de empatizar con Sasuke, Kushina fue muy difícil de ganar pero finalmente se abrió para poder tratarlo como su cuñado, aunque no antes de recibir una amenaza por parte suya-Un error y te va pesar...-no habia duda de que su suegra era una mujer bastante ruda y fuerte, ahora sabia en donde había sacado su actitud rebelde. Kushina se fue por unos años con el abuelo Jiraiya a la India para encontrar su paz interior y al hacerlo pudo volver a regresar a lo que más le apasiona, modelar.

Jiraiya aun no perdona a Sasuke, pero aún así le hablaba de manera respetable y lo tolera solo por su nieto. Volvió a la India a seguir con si liberación para buscar su equilibrio, igualmente se daba tiempo para poder meditar sobre perdonar al Uchiha, no lo fuerza, ya que debía dejarlo fluir de manera natural.

El tío Senju, se mantuvo distante al tema, si su sobrino le dio la oportunidad, el lo iba a tener que aceptar y apoyar. Ahora salía con el señor Madara, su relación era algo complicado ya que el varón era muy machista pero esta intentando poder tolerar ese comportamiento, si el aceptaba también algunos términos, ya que su profesión era muy importante para el. Y ser tratado con caballerosidad de vez en cuando, lo hacía sentir bastante halagado y querido, el Uchiha tenía su lado bueno, solo tenía que ser paciente y dejarlo ser de vez en cuando, mientras no sobreponga sobre sus desiciones personales de lo que debe o no debe ser los donceles.

Madara apesar de que algunas veces tienen sus diferencias, realmente le gusta el doncel y realmente quería que fuera su esposo, sólo quería poder disfrutar más su noviazgo, talvez el próximo año le pedirá matrimonio. Añora a su hijo Obito, pero tenia a sus nietos para poder por lo menos sobrepasar su gran pérdida y también Senju le apoya en muchos aspectos y era por eso que se habia ganado su amor.

Deidara por su hermanito hizo lo posible para acercarse, aunque también tenía sus miedos de que lastime a Naruto. Ahora ese miedo paso y se fue al olvido, al ver como apoyo en su etapa de parálisis a su hermano y ahora tenian cierta amistad.

El rubio también tuvo sus dificultades, seria mentira que no extraña la ausencia de Tobi, le dolía, se lamentaba por las noches, recordando como habia muerto de una manera horrible a manos de su propio "padre" y casi también a sus hijos, igualmente estan afectados por la falta de su padre, aunque gracias aun terapeuta podieron sobreponerse. Nunca, mientras tuviera vida, dejará que Minato se acerque a sus hijos, jamás lo permitirá, lo que habia hecho fue un acto imperdonable y la gota que derramó el vaso para dejar de temerle, tenia que ser fuerte por sus niños y no volver a dejarse controlar por él.

Lo único bueno que le dio su padre fue su compromiso con Tobi, amo su risa, sus caricias, sus besos y su amor. Obito Uchiha fue un buen hombre, esposo y padre, nunca nadie podría ocupar su lugar y siempre estaría presente en el corazón de su familia.

Pero eso no significa que no se abriera al amor, se dio la oportunidad de amar a Itachi y lo habia logrado, era un amor completamente muy diferente a su esposo, pero aun asi era igual de especial. Itachi se gano de apoco un espacio muy preciado en su corazón y en la de los niños, no pretendía ocupar el lugar de su padre, pero tenia intención de pertenecer a su familia y hacerla más grande. Se habian casado después de la recuperación de Naruto, cuando aún necesitaba el bastón para caminar y ahora iban a tener un bebé, según su doctor seria un pequeño doncel.

Finalmente la familia Namikaze, Uzumaki, Hyuga y Uchiha, se encontraba totalmente en armonía.

Y el día planeado había llegado, Naruto con un hermoso traje blanco y Sasuke con un elegante smoking negro, se casaron enfrente de todos sus seres queridos, llenos de tantas oportunidades por descubrir juntos, ahora como recién casados y su pequeña Sarada y aunque aún no lo saben el rubio está embarazado. Otra pequeña niña, que es fruto de su amor. Sus sonrisas eran bastantes resplandecientes, caminando con sus manos entrelazadas y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, ese día tan maravilloso fue gracias a una oportunidad, una oportunidad para ser feliz y era seguro que así sería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer esta historia! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, nos vemos en otras historias.


End file.
